


Shaping Shadow: Anthology

by Mindrop



Series: Shaping Shadow [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout Equestria, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 84,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindrop/pseuds/Mindrop
Summary: An anthology of short stories that run parallel to Fallout Equestria: Shaping Shadow. These stories give a more in depth look into side characters, other happenings that are not in the series, and a different perspective of events from the book.I take requests. If you want to see something explored, shoot me a message. It can be history, a character, a scene, a different viewpoint, ask. It never hurts to ask. It just has to be within Shaping Shadow's Universe.The anthology and it's stories are not going to be updated on a schedule. I will do my best to complete stories in as little parts as possible and as fast as possible.STORIES:1: Golden Dawn's Beginning 1-42: Derecho 5-133: First and Last - Marble Falls' Mission Below 14-17*Check Other Works for Wiki Information





	1. Story 1: Dawn of a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY ONE
> 
> The story of Golden Dawn and why she joined the Enclave Military and where she came from. Meet her family, friends and learn the struggles that made her, her, and the Pegasus we know in Shaping Shadow.

Golden Dawn took a deep breath in and put smile on her face. It was the start of the lunch rush for Skyline Diner. It was Thursday, so it would be calm. Light on the tips, but calm. Golden Dawn hadn’t been able to land a better job than this filly job. Today She was tired from a double the day before and wasn’t in the mood for a big crowd.

One final adjustment to her apron and uniform and she left the kitchen and headed to her table that had just come in.

“Good day, I am Golden Dawn. And I will be serving you today.”

“Golden Dawn,” The pink one, Orchid Strawberry, stammered. “I didn’t know you worked here. And after...”

Golden Dawn sighed. “Do I need to get you another server?”

“No,” Misty Perfection, the silver coated one, said. “Its just a bit awkward.”

“Its only awkward if you keep it awkward. Its old, ancient history. That cloud passed by a long time ago.”

“Are you sure?” Misty Perfection asked. “You…”

Golden Dawn rolled her eyes. “Asked her to dance at our school’s Fall Fling. I went home, cried over the weekend and was back to school, ready to continue on Monday. No harm, no foul.”

“But nopegasus knew,” Orchid Strawberry yelped. “It came out of the blue.”

Golden Dawn groaned sadly. “Because there was nothing to know. I wasn’t hiding anything. I was just me. But come Monday, everything had changed. Classmates switch seats to be further away. In the hall I was given space. Nopegasus even accidentally bumped into me. And you know how narrow those hallways are.”

“Worse still was lunch. Sitting with the rejects or others who didn’t recognize my presence. By the end of the year, I was alone. I crushed the hearts of six stallions at the dance; yet even worse, two tried to change me.”

“But its been a year and I haven’t seen any of my classmates since. They got productive jobs, I am here. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Golden Dawn put the smile back on her face. As much as she could. “But what does matter, is your drink orders.”

“Cherry pop,” Orchid Strawberry said, not looking up from her menu.

“I’ll just go with a regular pop,” Misty Perfection replied, a courteous smile on her lips.

“A pop and a cherry pop coming up,” Golden Dawn said, writing it down.

Pop was their local slang for Cloud Cola. The carbonation in the drink popped. Cloud Cola also came with vanilla and cherry flavors added in. Another company made an Orange Cloud and Grape Cloud pop. They also had released a Red Cloud and a Blue Cloud cola. Those two were not yet sold in Twin Clouds. Golden Dawn only like the original Cloud Cola and the Orange Cloud.

Golden Dawn brought out their drinks. They placed their orders and Golden Dawn took it to the back. The door’s bell jingled while she was back there. Golden Dawn composed herself. She was the only server during the day unless it got so busy that Mrs. Diner, the owner’s nickname, had to step out to help.

Golden dawn approached the lone Pegasus. It wasn’t until she got to the table that she saw the insignias and realized he was a soldier.

“I am Golden Dawn, I will be your server. Can I start with something to drink for you?”

“Yes, a water please.”

“Tap or bottled?”

“Tap. The bottled doesn’t taste right.”

Golden Dawn let out a chuckle. “I agree with you there. I probably will never understand why the Weather Factory has their own line of water. All of the water runs through there anyway and gets screened to meet regulations.”

“Water is a complicated matter,” He chuckled. “I also would like your lunch special.”

“Coming right up, but I am surprised. You didn’t even pick up a menu. No time to take a breather on your lunch break?”

“I am traveling, solo for my job,” He replied. “It’s complicated, but I do a lot of solo travel. Cloudships are not usually available to transport me.”

“That sucks,” Golden Dawn replied. “Is that common?”

“No, I am one of the select few who has to travel a lot. Most soldiers leave and just stay at a base. In the same unit.”

“Where at?”

“Nellie Air Force Base by Las Pegasus is a big one. The other major base is Joint Base Mareland. Unless you get stationed on a Thunderhead and travel the skies a bit.”

“I should get your order in, but it sounds like a way out of here.”

“The service is good. They do their best to treat you fairly. It has it’s problems like anywhere else, but you can always try and transfer stations.”

“And I would not have a stigma there,” Golden Dawn added, mostly to herself.

“I can’t see under your apron and clothes, but what is your Cutie Mark? It doesn’t sound like this is your special talent.”

“Let me get this in first,” Golden Dawn said.

She put the order in and grabbed his water.

“My Cutie Mark is perfect for my name and it matches my mane. It is a radiant, golden dawn.”

“What does it stand for?” The soldier asked, completely engaged in the conversation. He actually cared. Something that had been lacking in her life since that dance.

“I got it when I ran for class president. I was the youngest. I was running against the current president and another first timer. I drew quite a following. On my biggest rally, as I was gaining their real approval, it appeared. That drew more supporters.”

“So you can lead,” He smiled.

“Ha. I wish.” Golden Dawn let out a sigh and being taken back down all the way. “No. I learned leadership wasn’t for me. I can rally Pegasi. I am a charmer on the stage. I can get them excited and help them discover what they want. But I can’t lead them.”

“The real underdog, the other first timer, swept the floor against both of us. 74% of the votes. He struck the last week before the votes and caused doubt in both of our leadership skills for the upcoming year.”

“That is when I learned leadership isn’t for me. Speaker for something, yes. But leadership, no.”

“What has you so down?”

“I can’t get out of a stigma for here. Its blocked several job opportunities and it even cost me my best friend who I grew up with. We were inseparable.”

“It can’t be that bad of a stigma,” He warmly smiled at her.

“Apparently everypegasus here takes finding out I’m not into stallions really badly. Or at least my community in this city. I was always just myself. It didn’t matter.”

“And it doesn’t matter in the Enclave military,” He replied softly. “I know, it sounds like a bad ploy. I wasn’t working for a sale pitch. But they don’t. And its more than work. It’s got a purpose.”

Golden Dawn chuckled. “There is little purpose here. This is a job for school ponies or a mother for supplemental income. I barely make enough on my own here. Its not their fault. They treat me well.”

“You have had that hard of a time?” He asked shocked.

Golden Dawn nodded. “Its a good sized city. But filly foolers keep quiet.”

“You don’t look like a big city filly fooler,” He interjected.

“If I did, I would probably be received well. Yes, I made a gutsy choice at the dance to ask my crush to dance. But I was just being me. You liked me for me. That all changed. I guess they all felt shocked that they didn’t know. They changed how they acted around me. I never changed. And the shock became a stigma and all employers hear is unreliable because it was a shock to my classmates and the community here.”

“The Enclave military doesn’t care. You get paid the same. Do the same jobs. Personal preference doesn’t matter so long as you keep to the standards and can do your job to satisfactory levels. Easy to achieve. Better put, it takes work, but it is an even, achievable, playing field.”

“That sounds refreshing. I am working a double today. Most hours I work till five.”

“I don’t know the recruiter’s hours. But they may close up around that time.”

Golden Dawn shrugged. “Well, I can’t do anything about it right now. Not with Strawberry Pop so close to giving birth. I can’t take off. I am already working doubles or solo when I should have a second server. But, I will keep that option close on my mind.”

“How much do you work?”

“With Pop, I work days, every day, but have a back up for most of those lunch rushes. Without Pop, I have been picking up extra shifts at night, rather than force them to hire another pegasus for a short term. This place is my life right now. I am not missing anything, and I do not hate the others. I love my coworkers, but its not my place to be here. It is theirs.”

The cook banged the ready bell and Golden Dawn had to get back to work. Misty Perfection’s and Orchid Strawberry’s food was ready. She served them and the bell clanged again, signaling that the soldier’s food was ready.

It was slower than normal lunch which was nice. Golden Dawn was working until 8, through the dinner rush. At least Sea Shell would be here for the dinner rush. She was a senior in school. Graduation was right around the corner.

Sea Shell took the role of primary server, taking stress off of Golden Dawn. Not closing the diner was nice. She was able to be home at a decent time and that meant a shower before bed.

A flier was stuck in the door to her apartment, right above the handle. She grabbed it and unlocked her apartment. It was just a studio with a bathroom. It is what she could afford, not that she needed anything bigger.

The shower felt good and rejuvenated her. Golden Dawn took the time to brush her wet hair before letting it dry. She rarely got the chance to relax and enjoy the feeling. She looked in the mirror as she finished.

No matter how bad she felt, she loved her long, straight mane. It’s soft golden locks brought a smile to her lips. She knew from the whispers from school it was coveted by other fillies. That and the way it worked with her soft turquoise coat, they had been described together as a soft glow around her.

That was before things went to shit.

Golden Dawn looked at the flier that was on the door. She had set it on the dresser.

It was for “Twin Clouds Only Chance Charity Gala.” The first one for the city. The cost for the ticket went towards the charity organization, Only Chance. A foal assistance charity. All the statistics were on the back.

 

_1 of ever 200 couples struggle to or can’t have foals._

_Few thirds are born, removing the option for adoption._

_7 of every 8 third pregnancies are terminated as soon as they are discovered._

_Of those that are not terminated, 3 out of every 4 are ordered to be terminated._

_Of those that are allowed, only 1 out of every 5 are given away for adoption._

_The other 4 are almost always on farms, where the extra pair of wings are an advantage to the whole Pegasus Race because a farm can produce more with just one extra set of wings. Few farms have a third._

_But not all couples want to adopt. They have the right to have their child they made together out of love for each other. The Enclave may have population control laws in effect, but it still guarantees every couple two foals. Foals need to be born to keep the Pegasi alive._

_Couples who need assistance have the greatest love to give to a foal because they appreciate it in a different way. The foal will never be a burden._

_I know because I, Ivory Sky, was conceived and born with medical assistance. My husband, Prized Comet, and I also conceived two foals because I needed the assistance._

_It is expensive, at least 8,000 bits, to conceive one foal. That is a huge strain on a couple’s finances. Even with both working. It was a bigger strain for our second foal. Family had to help us._

_This charity is about helping those who have no chance, being given that chance. Ensuring that they can enjoy being a parent, as is their right. The only thing stopping many of them is finances._

_80% of the cost for each ticket goes directly to help couples achieve their dreams of parenthood._

 

The statistics were new to Golden Dawn. She had a younger brother, but he was one of those few that had been given away. As soon as her parents discovered they were pregnant, the took proper legal action before a judge to appeal to be allowed to keep their foal.

Because they immediately acted and acted responsibly, they won the appeal to not abort the foal. But that meant her mother carried the foal to term, gave birth and never even got to hold him, let alone see. A screen was up so that she couldn’t see anything. They only knew it was a colt because the doctor stated it as he passed it off a nurse to be taken away.

They didn’t give a name or find out what name he was given. He was just gone. It was heartbreaking. More so than they expected and had prepared for.

Golden Dawn felt horrible, unable to comfort her mother. She would come home to find her curled up on the couch if she was lucky, often just in bed. Not eating unless food was brought to her. It took all of her maternity leave before she trudged off to work. She was quieter, her spirit broken over it.

Golden Dawn looked at the cost of the ticket and the date. It was on a Friday, several weeks away. She never worked Friday evenings and the cost wasn’t too much. The flier encouraged all to come. Couples and singles.

Ivory Skies was definitely welcoming to singles. The flier was trying to dispel any immediate thoughts that it had to be for couples since it was about foals. It was about the charity and having a fun evening at a gala. Anypegasus could enjoy that.

It was after hours to call, but there was a site she could access on a terminal. The charity was bigger than just the city and was four years old already. It had plenty of success stories.

Golden Dawn got up and opened her closet. The dress she had worn to her school’s fall dance was inside and in perfect condition. It still fit. Few ponies would have seen her in it. Most likely, her old classmates wouldn’t attend.

The gala would give some spice to her boring life. Something for her to look forward to. She could use a real highlight. Golden Dawn ordered a ticket and paid with an electronic check to her bank account.

 

* * *

 

 

Golden Dawn had rarely gone downtown. Her life had been in their part of the city. A mid level neighborhood that mostly worked at the textile mills next to them. Her parents worked the mills. She had tried, but the PR clerks had gotten enough of an ear about her stigma that she was denied.

The factories in Twin Clouds almost exclusively hired off of word of mouth because of how tied into the community they were. If they had heard good things, you were in. A single bad or shocking thing killed your chances of a job. Never being heard of applicants had a better chance at getting a job than a low reputation at the end of your school year.

It was thrilling to spend the bits on a sky cab and head to the Twin Clouds Convention center. The outside was decorated in the soft blue and, not to bright, pink theme colors. Bright for a gala, but appropriate for the charity.

She was on time, which meant she was in the early crowd. The refreshments table was open, so Golden Dawn figured it would be wise to drink some water before it would become crowded.

The inside was like the outside, but more so. The blue took prominence so that they were not blinded by so much pink. It was a lovely, classy set up, even with the bright colors. An orchestra was playing softly in the background, with a few couples already dancing.

“My my,” A mare said coming up to her. “What a lovely dress.”

Her husband was also with her. They were older than her parents.

“Where did you get something so fine? It complements you perfectly.”

“I got it at Sassy Saddles,” Golden Dawn smiled.

“I am in and out of there all the time. I don’t recall it. I certainly would have bought it.”

“Its a year and a half old. My parents bought it for a school dance. It was in her Small Town Chic collection. Opal Waters made it, a designer in a small town called El Nino.”

“It is lovely. Beyond lovely. Princess worthy.”

“Very much so,” Her husband said with a nod.

“I know that dress. Golden Dawn?”

Golden Dawn knew that voice. It was one she didn’t want to hear.

“Thank you,” Golden Dawn smiled to them.

She turned around to greet Soprano Rhyme.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” He said, reserved. “I didn’t think this was your scene.”

Golden Dawn held back any negative reactions.

“A charity gala isn’t my scene? Why not?”

“Well, you and the Fall Fling, and then you were a no show at the senior prom. One of the five who didn’t go. And two of them had the feather flu.”

“I was busy,” Golden Dawn said annoyed. “That’s all. Not going to a single dance doesn’t mean it’s not my scene.”

“Well… Okay. I was just getting some punch for…”

“Sapphire Hue,” Golden Dawn finished with a smile. “I was plugged in the talk on both sides.”

“Yeah. And its gotten serious. The wedding is coming up in a few weeks. She insisted we come tonight.”

“I am happy for you two. I really am. I am glad she finally made the first move.”

“How do you…”

Golden Dawn rolled her eyes. “I am not an idiot. I knew our class well. Even at the end.”

“Well, she wants her punch. She is talking with her parents.”

Golden Dawn just nodded and stepped aside. There was no reason to step aside outside of making him walk away feeling less awkward. There wasn’t even a fake greeting.

“Hi there!” A chipper ivory coated mare said trotting up. “I am Ivory Sky. I know how the singles look when they attend these galas. And I love having singles step out and come, enjoy themselves with good, fun Pegasi.”

“Miss Ivory Sky,” Golden Dawn smiled.

She was happy to be meeting her. And judging from her smile, Ivory Sky wanted to meet her and cared to get to know her.

“Please, no miss. I am just a regular Pegasus like yourself. I do this when I have the chance. I have two mouths to help feed.”

“I am so happy to be here. Its been great looking forward to it for several weeks. And its been great to get out of my drab, predictable routine.”

“Life always seems that way. Do you work at the mills or the grain sorting factories?”

“No,” Golden Dawn said shaking her head. “At a diner, as a server. I get by, but its work and that is about it.”

“Well I am so glad to hear that I at least brightened up your life for a bit. At the very least, Only Chance did that. I hope you never need us, but I am glad you are here.”

“Actually, now that you mention it, I might. I’m not exactly into stallions.”

Ivory Sky waved it off. “Nothing to be ashamed about. Just be you. And if you need us, we are here. For every couple.”

“That is where the problem lies about growing up in my community. I was myself, but the shock when they found out, changed everything. They can’t seem to get past it, even after over a solid year.”

“I have heard so many heart breaking stories. Friends stopping talking because the one with foals is too awkward about it. Or feels guilty. It only hurts more when it happens. They could use their friend’s support.”

Golden Dawn’s hoof was over her heart, feeling their pain. “I lost it all, but their stories are so much more heartbreaking. My old friends did it because they couldn't see past it. They couldn’t make it work in their head. I changed in their mind. But just because you can’t have foals, that isn’t a change. That is a fact. And its horrible their support left them over something so trivial.”

“I know,” Ivory Sky replied, deeply hurt herself. “But, I need to greet other guest. I am available if you want to talk, so don’t let that stop you.”

“Also, over there is a few tables for the singles to mingle, if you are so inclined. It is not meant as a set up, dating service or anything. Just helping make sure you have the best time. The younger couples also gravitate to the area too.”

“Its appreciated,” Golden Dawn giggled. “Singles often feel safer around other singles. Especially at a big dance or gala.”

Golden Dawn headed over to the tables. There were not even a dozen there yet. A mare alone at a table waved at her and Golden Dawn headed over.

“Hi, I’m Shining Ire,” She chirped.

“I’m Golden Dawn. I love the black lace on your dress.”

“Thanks. Its an heirloom dress, which is why it has actual lace. My grandmare made it. I am learning, but not this good. The black against the ivory works well for most mares.”

“It certainly works well for you. Are you working in the textile mills?”

“No, I am an office clerk. Boring, slow, but I often get to practice. I hope that in a few years I can switch to lace work all the time. You?”

“A server at a diner. It sounds just as fun as it is.”

They both chuckled.

“Okay, but what else do you want to do?”

“Nothing in my community. Plus that options exhausted. No PR will hire me. Shocking finishing to my senior year killed that option. Its mostly the textile factories in my community.”

“Did you go to Mills?”

“Yep,” Golden Dawn nodded with a sigh.

“Ouch. Their school’s academic rep is low it won’t help you get a job anywhere in this city. And that also means you come from a very tight, clique community.”

“And you?” Golden Dawn asked with a smile.

“The so cliché named Soaring Clouds Academy. Pathetic name, but good school. Good academic records. Are your parents in the mills?”

“Yep,” Golden Dawn nodded. “But on the floors. Doing the same job since the start. Althought they have moved stations from time to time.”

The two of them chuckled.

“My dad is an administer in the local food distribution center. That is all he can say.”

“Nice.”

“It’s a lot of stress on him.”

“I bet. Especially with things heating up over it.”

“It fear of the unknown. I just know that he isn’t concerned about food and is frustrated that they are. He is somewhere here with my mom.”

“I would be shocked if my parents came. We haven’t talked for a while because we all are so busy, but it would be a big shock.”

Golden Dawn and Shining Ire continued to get to know each other as the gala’s crowd started to grow to it’s full strength.

“Golden Dawn?”

It was another voice Golden Dawn knew, and it was shocked and concerned. And for a very good reason.

“Blazing Midnight,” Golden Dawn said with a fake smile.

“Hey,” Blazing Midnight said, drawn out.

“Hey,” Jeweled Bridge said joining them, right at Blazing Midnight’s side. “Its been so long. You disappeared.”

“I disappeared?” Golden Dawn asked shocked. “No pegasus would talk to me for the rest of the school year unless they had to. Even Blazing Midnight had stopped. When autumn hit, I just stopped trying to talk or see him.”

“You didn’t tell her?” Jeweled Bridge asked pissed off. She took a step away from Blazing Midnight. “You said you told her!”

Blazing Midnight was frozen. Jeweled Bridge snorted and turned back to Golden Dawn.

“Then I guess you didn’t hear we got married.”

Golden Dawn’s heart sank.

“I am happy for both of you. You got a stellar stallion, ignoring his betrayal of his best friend.”

Golden Dawn shifted her words to Blazing Midnight.

“You and I grew up together. More than that. I want answers. We were playing together since we were old enough to crawl. I gave you the inside scoop on all the fillies. That includes on Jeweled Bridge!”

“After the Fall Fling you just began to distance yourself. You stopped studying with me. I lost my study partner that I had gone through every test with since we started school.”

“I still worked my ass off and got Cum Laude when I graduated. You stopped showing up and because of it, you barely missed it. You missed out on so much more because you just stopped everything.”

“Why! I thought we were better than that. Stronger than that?”

“I… You changed,” Blazing Midnight stammered.

“No, I never changed. If you had asked, I would have told you. Or anypegasus. I wasn’t hiding anything. Just because I don’t look like a filly fooler from the city, doesn’t mean I was hiding anything. I was me with you. And you were you. Unless that was a lie.”

“Now I want an answer,” Jeweled Bridge huffed.

“We lost that connection,” Blazing Midnight finally spit out.

“You lost it,” Golden Dawn shot back. “You chose to let it drop and then not pick it up. Be shocked, okay. Be hurt and confused at not knowing, okay. I can understand that. But just sliding further and further away? That I never saw. And I knew you. I still know you. That is what we had as friends.”

Blazing Midnight didn’t have anything to say.

“Pathetic,” Golden Dawn sighed, eyes closed, shaking her head. “A pathetic choice. A true flaw.”

Blazing Midnight just walked away, unable to defend or amend his choice. Jeweled Bridge hesitated for a moment before following after him.

Shining Ire put her hoof on Golden Dawn’s.

“Well, I am shocked. I hate saying it, because it doesn’t solve anything or stop the pain, but it seems you are better off.”

Golden Dawn let out a deeper sigh. “It doesn’t make me feel better. But I’ve already cried that one out.”

“That explains the job trouble you were saying earlier.”

“Yeah, and I don’t know what to do. Well, I was informed of an option. Joining the military. It would get me out. But they are only open when I work, and there is nopegasus to cover for me.”

“So, the next time you can, call their office,” Shining Ire smiled. “If they are not complete idiots, they will let you schedule a meeting outside of their normal work hours.”

Golden Dawn let out a happier chuckle. “You are right. They would. And I will.”

“Any ideas what you want to do? At least they would care about your grades.”

They chuckled. Mills had a really bad academic reputation. Golden Dawn’s Cum Laude was a joke to Twin Clouds. She had worked hard and learned just as well as any other school, but Mills was not considered an equal.

“I met a soldier, once, in the diner. He was just passing through, on his way to another base for his job. He does a lot of solo travel because of it. He was in and out, but we did talk a few minutes. I don’t know much. Basically that they can get me out of here and I can make a lot more bits than I am now. Which would be nice. My budget is so tight.”

“I save a decent amount of money because I work through over half of my meals and eat at the diner, free. I also usually only eat two meals a day because I work that much.”

Shining Ire chuckled. “I don’t have to ask my dad to know that you would at least get three solid meals in the military.”

“I would have to learn to be cleaner,” Golden Dawn chuckled.

“Yeah, they pride themselves on that.”

“I may be always at work, but I could be a lot cleaner. I should start preparing. Even if I don’t join, its good to be clean and neat.”

“Well hello ladies,” A red stallion said coming up.

He was joined by a friend. They were dressed to impress. The red one was in a white suit with black pin stripes. The light gold one had a gray suit on and sporting a pink bow tie.

The red one continued to speak in his smooth voice. “What are two beautiful mares like yourselves doing at the singles mingles tables? Especially without stallions to mingle with.”

Shining Ire rolled her eyes. “Are you here for romance or fun?”

It was not a response he was ready for. The light gold one recovered first.

“You, Miss Turquoise, look like a pegasus that I can have some good, clean fun with. And I will accept that if it means I can be by such a beautiful mare for the night.”

“Miss Turquoise is a new one,” Golden Dawn said with a smile. “I’ll bring all the fun I can, as long as I don’t become a conquest after this night. I don’t need that story floating around.”

He was unable to stay as smooth as he was. “I would love to say I have more class than that, but its not true. I have made up stories before. But I give you my word I won’t.”

“And you Red?” Golden Dawn asked, backing Shining Ire up.

“I have more class than Gilded Heart, but I will be a true Gentlepegasus and not make a conquest story either. I will only tell of the enjoyment of your company on this fine evening. I am Red Star.”

“And I am Shining Ire and she is Golden Dawn.”

“We have never seen you at any of these types of event,” Gilded Heart stated.

“I come when my father makes me,” Shining Ire replied.

“I bought my own way,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “I live out by the textile mills and rarely get downtown.”

Gilded Heart chuckled softly. “If you live out there, they I doubt you have heard of our parent’s firm or what we do. I won’t bore you. Come, lets hit the dance floor. You do dance?”

“I have been to a few dances back when I was in school, but I doubt what I consider dancing is what you mean.”

They chuckled.

“Then I shall start with teaching you a simple two step, often used for slow dancing. Then we can move into the basics of ballroom or swing, depending on the music.”

“Sounds good to me. Be ready to laugh at my mistakes, because they are sure to happen.”

“That is part of the fun of dancing. Learning to move together in symmetry and laughing when you keep making the same mistakes as you learn.”

It wasn’t long before Golden Dawn had the basics down. They moved into ballroom dance basics for a while. They were halted by another voice Golden Dawn didn’t want to hear.

“You scored Golden Dawn? You turned her?”

“Starry Mineral,” Golden Dawn growled, whipping around to face him. “Why are you here. You are like the fifth pegasus from my class that is here.”

“Because a group of us decided to come, but you, your with him?”

“I do not know what is going on,” Gilded Heart stated. “Is there a problem with us dancing?”

“Dancing? She doesn’t dance with stallions. She dances with mares!”

Golden Dawn groaned and was unable to avoid hanging her head.

Gilded Heart was peeved. “Is there a problem with two pegasi enjoying dancing together at a charity gala?”

“No,” Starry Mineral stammered. “But how? Why?”

“It’s called having fun,” Golden Dawn said through clenched teeth. “Ever heard of it?”

“Good, clean fun,” Gilded Heart shrugged. “Now go hang out with your friends and stop ruining the evening for her.”

“How, she wouldn’t even try with me.”

Golden Dawn cut Starry Mineral out of the conversation.

“He tried to convert me the last half of our school year.”

“That is never a good idea,” Gilded Heart replied shocked. “And I thought I was bad at times. But I know how to have fun with other pegasi at events like this.”

Starry Mineral had walked away. He was still pissed off. Golden Dawn headed back to the table. Gilded Heart walked beside her.

“Why don’t I grab us something to eat and drink,” He smiled.

Golden Dawn just smiled back at him.

“So,” Gilded Heart said coming back, wings full. “That explains the no conquest request even more. I wish they were not hear. Any mare with me shouldn’t be sad. It means I am doing something wrong.”

Golden Dawn chuckled, coming out of her misery. “This was supposed to be a fun night to get me out of my stressful, boring routine as a server at a diner. I know the neighborhood got canvased with the fliers, but I didn’t actually think that any of them would care about Only Chance or even come for another reason.”

“This medical thing is the only way you can have foals. It makes sense why you came.”

Golden Dawn chuckled a bit more. “That thought never entered my mind until I got here tonight. It was a good charity and I cared about the statistics on the back of the flier. I wanted to go, and enjoy myself for an evening. The charity was enough of a justification for me to spend money on a ticket. My finances are tight and I can’t afford to spend much on myself.”

“Well, I am glad you came. I have been trying to get into a relationship for too long. So when Shining Ire asked if it was romance or fun, I gave up on romance for the evening. I wanted to have fun, not stress.”

“I am very glad you came too. I have never had this much fun at any of these social events, or even the dances at our school. Where did you go to school?”

“Mile High Crystal Preparatory Academy.”

Golden Dawn raised an eyebrow. She had never heard of that school.

“Its a private school. My parents paid to send me there.”

Golden Dawn gave a slow nod.

“I was sent to the local school. I know about the tech and science schools, but you can pay for education? You have enough money to pay for education?”

“See, that is what my thoughts were too. But I went where I was told to go, got solid grades like I was told and graduated like I was told. I felt like the school was stuffy and hard to breath in. I just wanted to learn like a normal foal.”

“I am sure we had just as much drama as you had. I had to learn the same stuff as every other filly and colt in the Enclave. It was pointless to me. But it is what was expected and all my classmates were the same social standing as my family’s.”

“I never got the social stratification,” Gilded Heart admitted. “Duty shouldn’t come with such large gaps in pay and work load. But its my duty to do what I have to. Somepegasus has to be on the top.”

“My goal is to get to the top as soon as possible so I can makes things better in the lower social classes. Do what I can do to make sure the employees are taken care of and know they are appreciated.”

“That sounds really admirable,” Golden Dawn smiled. “I didn’t grow up poor. Now I am poor. At least for now. But my parents worked hard, long hours in the mills. And they still are working, just like the day they first started. I know the work would feel easier knowing they were appreciated and the pegasi at the top didn’t view themselves better than their employees. Even if they do not, it feels like it unless that is reinforced.”

“The mills are a tough place to work. I would take poor, barely getting by as a server than in the mills. I have no ability to get anypegasus hired in the company, but what is your plan?”

“I’m going to be talking to a recruiter and see what the military has to offer. I know absolutely nothing about it, so I can’t give you any guesses or anything.”

“That is a worthy goal. If my parents heard I was even thinking of thinking about talking to a recruiter, they would go ballistic.”

They both laughed.

The music ended and Ivory Sky took the stage.

“And if you did not know, that is the Twin Clouds orchestra. They are doing this free, for Only Chance. They will be back after a break, but lets hear a round of applause.”

Ivory Sky talked about the charity and formally thanked everypegasus.

“This is a gala, which means music. If the beat moves you, let it take control. For the music, DJ Cloud 9 is here to spin some newer tunes and other classics you can’t do with an orchestra. Just enjoy the music and feel!”

Golden Dawn smiled at Gilded Heart. “This is more along the lines of what I am used to.”

“Me too, and the older crowd isn’t avoiding it yet, so if we want to dance on the dance floor, then we need to move in now.”

Golden Dawn took a drink and they made their way back. They were able to slide up to Shining Ire and Red Star so the four of them were enjoying the music together. The bass was let off and Cloud 9 spun up some brass, jazz style music.

“Now this,” Gilded Heart smiled. “This is swing music. And I love to swing.”

Gilded Heart began teaching Golden Dawn how to swing. Shining Ire already knew and Golden Dawn was impressed by her and Red Star.

As they began to pick up the beat and Golden Dawn was led into a spin she caught the edge of her dress and when down in a yelp. Everypegasus around was immediately concerned but Golden Dawn’s laughter let them know she was fine.

They were back at it but the music didn’t last much longer before it shifted to a free style dance. A little later it slowed down and they were into a slow two step. Golden Dawn was having a blast. A much needed break from her life. And they were all becoming fast friends.

Gilded Heart stopped them mid step.

“What?” Golden Dawn asked.

“I’m getting a stare from another pony,” Gilded Heart said. “Angry stare.”

“Killing the fun,” Golden Dawn sighed. “Its probably another of my old classmates.”

“We are about to find out,” Gilded Heart said.

Gilded Heart kept Golden Dawn’s back to the pony so she didn’t have to face him.

“You are dancing with him?”

Golden Dawn tensed up. Bright Cloud was a sweet pegasus. The first colt she had broken the heart of. And no more than twenty minutes before she asked Orchid Strawberry to dance.

“Look, times and setting has changed,” Gilded Heart said. “Go have fun with your friends and let us enjoy the music and the evening with our friends.”

“She said she would never dance with a colt,” Bright Cloud pressed.

“Semantics. I am a stallion. Not a colt. Second, no, there is no second. Go run off and play elsewhere. She has had enough of you and your friends harassments for the evening.”

“I am looking for answers,” Bright Cloud shot back.

The area around them was watching, unsure what to do.

“This isn’t how you ask for them,” Gilded Heart replied calmly.

“I am not trying to talk to you.”

Golden Dawn’s anger peaked and she spun around.

“You were not interested in just dancing,” Golden Dawn hissed. “You wanted a relationship. I said no. End of story.”

“So you would have danced with me for fun?”

“No, because there was a lot of more important things happening that night. As nice as you are, no. We are dancing out of pure fun. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“So, will you dance with me after?”

Golden Dawn wasn’t sure what to do with the pressure he was putting on her.

“No. I won’t. Because it wont be fun. You and the others sealed that fate. Now move on despite your shock.”

“I just don’t get how you can say you would never dance with a colt and am here now. And there is no semantics about it.”

“You don’t get anything and thats become very clear. The same goes for the rest of them. Let me have fun. Fly off!”

“May I have the next dance?”

“She said go,” Gilded Heart said firmly.

“This is between us.”

Golden Dawn let out a low growl. “Maybe this will make sense. Fuck off!”

Golden Dawn saw the others around them react. It was not a classy thing to say and they were surrounded by an older crowd who certainly had money. After the initial shock wore off, their angry gazes turned to Bright Cloud.

Bright Cloud slowly backpedaled and then finally walked away. The area relaxed and went back to enjoying the music and dancing.

“You okay?” Gilded Heart asked Golden Dawn.

“Yes,” Golden Dawn said taking a deep breath in.

“Do you want to head to the mare’s room?”

“No, I cried them away a long time ago. Now its just anger and disappointment.”

Shining Ire and Red Star were right beside them.

“Are you sure?” Shining Ire asked.

“Yeah,” Golden Dawn nodded with a smile.

“Well then,” Red Star grinned. “Partner switch.”

Gilded Heart pushed as Red Star grabbed and Golden Dawn was whisked away with a laugh.

They didn’t dance much longer. They were all getting tired. They got to the tables and relaxed, catching their breaths with full smiles.

“This is so much fun,” Shining Ire finally said. “I expected a boring evening. But they actually have a variety of music that all are having fun dancing with. And I haven’t seen my parents. That is an odd thing. They will show up eventually.”

“I needed to come tonight,” Golden Dawn sighed contently. “Even with the problems, this has been spectacular. Much better than I ever expected. But, we have to give it up to our Gentlepegasi companions. They have been stellar.”

“Absolutely,” Shining Ire clapped.

“Well, I already told Golden Dawn this, but I am glad you asked romance or fun. Because I have been trying way too hard for romance. I never got to enjoy an event like this because I was chasing after that romantic partner. You two have made this evening for us.”

Red Star chuckled. “I am glad Gild said fun because I was about to move on. But when he threw himself into fun, well we both have been stressing about that side of things too much. Find the mare, sweep her off her hooves and dance the night away into marriage. It’s kind of how the high end in Twin Clouds does it. Parents too.”

“Then its been a big win for all of us,” Shining Ire nodded happily.

They applauded DJ Cloud 9 as he finished up and the orchestra took it’s place again, changing the feel of the evening with their violins.

As the evening grew later, they were approached by an older couple.

“And there are my parents,” Shining Ire smiled.

“You four have been having fun,” her mother smiled.

“Just going with the flow as much as possible,” Shining Ire smiled. “But this has been more fun than any other dance or gala you have brought me to. I met three great pegasi. I never really met anypegasus else at the others. I won’t protest coming if at least one of them will be there.”

“We are very happy,” Her dad smiled. “Because that is the goal. Well, second goal since this is a charity gala. But we have bugged you long enough.”

They walked off towards the dance floor and decided to waltz their way there.

“That is the shortest check in I have ever had,” Shining Ire stated. “But this is the most fun I’ve ever had.”

“If yours checked in, ours have to be coming around soon,” Red Star stated.

“My parents are in bed by now and on the other side of town,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “So that inevitable isn’t possible.”

“You talk as if we are bad,” A mare said from behind Golden Dawn.

Shining Ire grabbed Golden Dawn before she slipped out of her chair in surprised. It was Red Star’s and Gilded Heart’s parents. And they had plenty of questions.

“No, purely fun and making friends,” Gilded Heart explained. “And we are making a lot of fun memories.”

“And you are proving to be a good protector,” Guided Heart’s Mother said nudging him. “After that colt pressed like that.

“Yeah, not helping mom. And its not happening either. It will just be friends which is beyond fine.”

“What was that about?” Red Star’s father asked.

“Old classmates,” Golden Dawn sighed. “It was a rough finish to my last few month in school before I graduated. Some of them are too stupid to shrug a little bit of surprise off and be content with their groups.”

“What school?” Red’s mother asked.

“Mills,” Golden Dawn nodded.

None of them knew what to say.

“The answer is yes,” Golden Dawn chuckled. “Academically I graduated up at the top of the class. But they couldn't handle some surprises. Nor can the community. And none of them seem to be able to leave well enough alone.”

“Well, I would love to see you around more,” Gilded Heart’s mother said.

“Mom,” Gilded Heart said firmly. “That won’t happen. We might have been dancing, but it was fun, between friends. She doesn’t go for stallions. That is why her old classmates wont let it go. They had no idea until the end. She was just being herself at school, like she is being here. And I like her this way. Its fun. There is no pressure.”

Their parents didn’t know what to say.

Golden Dawn spoke up. “Its been a real pleasure to get to know your sons. Its been fun and relaxing. If both of them just relax and don’t try, they will find somepegasus. As smooth as they were when they slid up to us, it was a turn off.”

“Charming, yes. Almost make me blush? Well placed compliments will make anypegasus blush. But it only got really good and fun when the acts were dropped to be them.”

“I back her,” Shining Ire smiled. “The two of them are doing fine on their own. But I know you care, just like my parents care and why they came over earlier to check in. It’s appreciated and good to see the mares and stallions behind such gentlepegasi.”

“Who are your parents?” Red Star’s father asked.

Shining Ire pointed to the dance floor. “They are the two doing the foxtrot while everypegasus else is doing the regular waltz.”

“Ah yes, we spoke with them earlier. He is an administrator in the food distribution system. We are going to be having your family over on Tuesday for dinner.”

“That will be fun,” Shining Ire smiled. “It’s been ages since we went to a dinner party or hosted one. Or even over just for a relaxed evening. They need more friends.”

“Dear, you should join us,” She said to Golden Dawn.

“I work all day on Tuesdays,” Golden Dawn replied. “But thank you.”

“I am sure we can get you out of it.”

“Nope,” Golden Dawn shook her head. “I am the only server available for this Tuesday, most Tuesdays, and I need the one job I can find. But thank you so very much for the invitation. Perhaps another time. I will readily go across town to hang out with these three.”

“Across town?”

“I live by the textile mills,” Golden Dawn nodded. “Right by them. I was lucky enough to be able to get a ticket and afford to come tonight. The Only Chance organization is an important one. I am so glad it exists.”

“Come one,” Gilded Heart’s father said. “Lets leave them alone.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief when they were out of hearing range.

“Sorry,” Red Star immediately said. “They don’t get things further down in the social hierarchy. They were raised in it. I only see things different because of Gilded Heart.”

Golden Dawn shrugged. “I expected to have to explain where I live and job. I didn’t come looking for approval in that area. What matters is that you guys get it and are cool with it. They can come around because of you. And if they don’t get it, that’s okay. I don’t have anything to prove to them.”

“Now I am curious as to where you live,” Shining Ire said. “What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“I get off at five,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “And on Sundays I work a normal day shift so I don’t have to be in bed too early.”

“What is there to do around you?”

“Nothing really,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “A few restaurants, there is a community center with a bunch of activities, meeting places for book clubs, a knitting group and such. Some sports stuff too. Growing up, if we did anything, it was there. The area is almost entirely housing for the mills.”

“I guess better way to explain things is that the community center was right next to our school. Which was right next to our large, central park. The community center building alone takes up four city blocks, peaks at 20 stories tall and does more than enough for our community. Plus, it only takes a few to keep it maintained and cleaned.”

“It sounds boring,” Red Star stated.

Golden Dawn shrugged. “It wasn’t. Isn’t. It is what I know. But coming in from the outside, yes. I can see how its viewed as boring.”

“And yet you work in a Diner?” Shining Ire asked.

“Yep,” Golden Dawn nodded. “There are a lot of caretakers for all the apartments and city buildings. A lot of families only have a single parent working while the other cares for their foals. Plenty of pegasi are around. Plus, the diner is on the edge of the community. It picks up traffic from the business park on our other side. That is where most of our business comes from.”

“As boring and annoying their reaction to me is, its still home.”

“No matter then,” Shining Ire stated. “We will still make sure we get together as often as possible. Especially if you do join up, we need to make sure we hang out.”

“Agreed,” Golden Dawn smiled.

The social side of her life had suddenly picked up to being normal. It would be tough to leave it, but they would still be friends. It wasn’t a reason to not join the military.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Golden Dawn opened the door to the recruiting office. It had taken half an hour to get to it because there were none near her home. They had gotten her in immediately. She had called the next day and this was Monday evening, right after the dance.

“Ah, Miss Golden Dawn,” She was greeted by a pegasus in a well pressed black uniform.

Golden Dawn was not familiar with their uniforms, but nothing seemed to be even a little off, despite after being worn all day.

“It is a pleasure for you to visit. I am Staff Sergeant Glowing Pauldron.”

“It is nice to meet you,” Golden Dawn smiled. “But what is this giant mural on your wall?”

“This shows all the different aspects of the Enclave Military. The ways we protected our loved ones. We make sure that they are not helpless. We make sure the nightmares stay in their dreams and do not become a reality.”

“Nightmares?” Golden Dawn asked.

“Yes,” He nodded. “Without law enforcement officers, there would be no order. Chaos. Pegasi would use and enslave each other. They would kill to gather all the resources they could. The military’s focus isn’t so much on the inside, but we are there to make sure nothing below gets above. Be that chemical, weapons, or pony.”

“Unicorns are powerful enough that they could overcome the cloud barrier that protects us. Think about if anything below made a giant cannon and pointed it to the sky. They could strike this city. Without our military to go down and stop them, this city would be blasted to fog and everything you love and hold dear would be gone.”

“We do a lot more than most recognize. But we don’t want others to recognize the depths of our service because we want their minds to be at ease. ”

“I never thought of that,” Golden Dawn said shaken.

She never has seen herself as helpless. Golden Dawn’s life revolved around the mills, school, the diner and then surviving her stigma. That stigma seemed so small compared to the things the Enclave had to worry about. They made it safe so that she could have that stigma. She had never seen things so widely before.

“Who are these soldiers?” Golden Dawn asked, pulling herself together. “Individually.”

“To start is our science teams, then our doctors and nurses. Then here is a combat medic in action. Our cloudship officers, crew and the Pyrocumulus. This is of a Wonderbolt Squad and here is another Aerial Combat Battalion Unit in flight. These stallions and mares are the meat of the military, our basic soldiers. You can see most of them in medium combat armor, but here is heavy units in Pegasus power armor.”

“And those three, with the single gun?”

“Ah, our light troopers. They are small in numbers for a direct combat role, but they serve a good purpose. They can react faster than regular units because they are so lightweight. They typically are deployed to flank enemy forces or protect a flank. Fast, direct action, but not designed for sustained combat like out regular and heavy units.”

“These two are support soldiers. We have a lot of soldiers trained to do technical and mechanical work. They keep our weapons functioning, cloudships flying and the bases in working order. But we can’t forget about our administrative roles that do everything from paperwork to making sure soldiers are outfitted properly. And of course, to finish is our law enforcement teams.”

“I know nothing about the military,” Golden Dawn admitted. “I certainly didn’t know you had doctors and scientists.”

“All scientist and medical staff are apart of the military. The military run most everything. But lets sit down.”

“The Enclave military is really important to our survival,” Golden Dawn said.

“It is. Without it, we would be in trouble. Our science and medical teams are constantly making advancements that effect every day life. Few pegasi realize that change is even happening. Just as it should be. And like I said, our law enforcement teams keep order and make sure everything is running smoothly with the citizens.”

“I was able to get your school records before you got here. I am impressed. Great grades. Your job history isn’t much, but that is typical. I can put you in for the next cycle and the job opportunities are wide open.”

“That sounds promising,” Golden Dawn smiled.

She was doing her best to mask her nerves. Now she was seeing things differently. Now she saw her parents, both brothers, and her new friends exposed. Unprotected and unaware. It would be a big change, but the stakes were bigger.

“Science is out. Even with your grades, they come from the science schools. The same goes for mechanical and technological fields.”

Golden Dawn shrugged. “I worked my ass off for those grades, but I could not perform those jobs.”

“Administration is always a needed job. Finances always need done and we can train you for that. Pegasus Resources always needs extra wings to make sure pegasi get where they need to go. Your application would go directly to them. We can not forget about receptionists and other support staff to officers, committees and other positions.”

“The Quartermasters are the ones who give and receive gear from soldiers, depending on what is needed. Although about half their staff are tech and mechanical specialists to repair and maintain the equipment. You also have communication specialists who often are deployed in support roles to combat units.”

“Textile Specialist is a completely under appreciated job, but they are some of the most crucial to keeping the military running. They do the laundry, they do clothing repairs, alterations, sewing on ranks and other aspects.”

“I would prefer my current job over any of those.”

“I don’t blame you with your school records. I figured nutrition specialists, who do all the cooking and kitchen work, was an automatic no.”

Golden Dawn chuckled. It was the only response needed.

“You are a good match for law enforcement. That will require supplemental training after Combat School. And of course, you could pick up any of our combat roles, outside of our flight specific roles. The flight roles are something you have to prove during your service. That you can handle flying at elite levels.”

“Last but not least, you can apply for Officer School to be an officer. I can’t guarantee that, but your grades are very solid.”

“I am not a leader,” Golden Dawn said shaking her head. “What does it take to be a light trooper?”

“Our light troopers take the same path as the rest of the direct combat roles. You will go to Basic Training for 16 weeks. There you will learn what it means to be in the military and things like proper presentation. A big focus is on physical fitness and making sure you hit the standard requirements.”

“You will learn the basics in combat, team building, shooting, first aid, and such. It happens so that every single soldier knows the same stuff as their foundation. From there, you head off to your respective training schools.”

“Everypegasus goes to another school, even the mechanics and tech specialists because they need to learn the military’s equipment. The scientist go to Basic Training, but the doctors and nurses do not because they never get close to weapons. Their training time needs to be spent on medical things.”

“I never went to Combat School. I was a terminal technician for five years before I became a recruiter. But in Combat School you will learn more than the basic weapons. You will be introduced to heavier, combat based equipment, and your understanding of tactics and units will be expanded.”

“It will include 16 more weeks of physical fitness training as well. There are a variety of weapons they will require you to learn how to use to a standard level and you will be taught multiple different roles. You will be treated as a combat soldier and that is it.”

“After you will be transferred to a light trooper unit and their normal combat exercises will finalize things for that role. Each unit is unique and the officer will have a different way they approach the same objective.”

“There are other training opportunities for combat soldiers as well, including heavy weapons training, explosive ordinance, artillery, intelligence and communications, and E.T.E.S. our Elite Target Elimination Specialists.”

“E.T.E.S.?” Golden Dawn asked. “What does that exactly mean?”

“Many of them are deployed back in regular units with sharp shooting support roles. Using special guns to hit targets from further distances or embedding in a difficult spot to hit. Some become outright snipers, to be deployed only where needed and not attached to a unit in a supporting role.”

“Light troopers doesn’t stop you from going to any of those special trainings, but they typically don’t need them because they function a bit differently than a regular unit. They are in many ways, a support unit because of their rolls in flanking and protecting flanks.”

“All of the specifics are in this pamphlet, but I believe I covered them in better detail than what is inside.”

Golden Dawn took the pamphlet and just set it before her. She had made her choice. She couldn't go to sleep tonight with the ‘what ifs’ that would come from learning how exposed the Enclave could be and the dangers that were always present.

She had a stigma to deal with, but she also felt her Cutie Mark calling her to act. It felt like it was glowing with a warm pulse, begging for her to act. Because this was about the others. About not being helpless. About her family. She could control protecting her family and friends by joining and she wanted to.

She may not be a leader, but she could be her best and strive to encourage the other soldiers around her to be their best. For the good of them all, and the entire Pegasus Race.

“I like the idea of being a light trooper,” Golden Dawn declared. “Hot, fast action sounds like what I want.”

“We are not engaged in any military activities,” The Staff Sergeant warned her. “And we really haven’t for almost two centuries. So its a lot of training to stay sharp and patrolling our territory to make sure nothing happens without us knowing about it. So its calm for the direct combat roles.”

Golden Dawn shrugged. “It can’t be worse than working in the mills. And if combat happens, I want to be where the action heats up fast but stays short. Not drawn out.”

“Okay then,” He nodded. “Standard service years is six. Almost the all of first year will be training. Then you get sent to your unit.”

“Housing is free. All your regular meals are covered. Once at your unit, you can bring a spouse and foals. A spouse can work on base at the variety of clubs, restaurants, department stores, entertainment and other such establishments. It isn’t all job all the time.”

“Not married and not seeing anyone,” Golden Dawn replied.

“If you get married to another soldier, they try and keep you at the same post as much as possible.”

“That is good to know,” Golden Dawn nodded. “That is not even something I care about right now.”

“If you find you do not like serving as a light trooper, you can request a transfer to another type of unit you qualify for. You can also apply to do the special trainings. Keep a clean record, show you have what it takes, and you should be able to get candidacy to be an officer.”

“I don’t want to lead,” Golden Dawn stated again. “I can’t lead. But where do I sign?”

It didn’t take long for them to send off the application. Her school transcripts were sent with it, which included her photo. She didn’t need another one taken. Golden Dawn gave her work address for them to deliver the response letter. She wouldn’t be anywhere else during normal hours and it had to be hoof delivered and only to her.”

 


	2. Story 1: Red Sunset At Night, Pegasi Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY ONE
> 
> The story of Golden Dawn and why she joined the Enclave Military and where she came from. Meet her family, friends and learn the struggles that made her, her, and the Pegasus we know in Shaping Shadow.

It was a busy Friday afternoon. Some businesses had gotten off early which meant employees came looking for things like an afternoon slice of cake or pie. Tips were always light for those customers since it was cheap for a slice.

In between tables, Golden Dawn was helping prepare the diner for the late rush. The community center’s play had finally arrived. One show on Friday night and another on Saturday Night.

Plenty of families would continue the evening by coming out to a diner for dessert. Many would buy a whole one to go, to avoid the crowd. Every spare second she was making some form of dessert to be baked as soon as the oven was ready for it.

Mrs. Diner came into the back as the bell was rung for Golden Dawn’s table.

“You have a visitor at the counter,” She informed Golden Dawn.

Golden Dawn nodded in reply as she picked up the tray of food and brought it out to her table. She bussed a table on the way back and got them their drink refills. The bell rang again and Golden Dawn had to take food out to another table and then pick up payment from another so they could go.

“Golden Dawn,” Mrs. Diner said as Golden Dawn stepped into the back again. “The front counter.”

“Right,” Golden Dawn nodded as the bell’s “ding” sounded.

“I have this, you go talk to your friend at the counter.”

Mrs. Diner took the food out and the telephone rang before Golden Cloud could head out.

It was Sea Shell. She was sick with the feather flu that had been going around. There was no way she was faking it. Mrs. Diner came back and Golden Dawn explained the situation.

“I will just pick up her shift,” Golden Dawn finished.

“No,” Mrs. Diner said. “We will close down early. You just worked three doubles.”

“And I can work another one,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “You know how important these nights are for business. We worked our flanks off baking all day, just to shut down because a single server had to call in sick? No. Not while I work here.”

Mrs. Diner didn’t answer, but picked up the phone and called out.

“Okay,” Mrs. Diner said. “You can work tonight. My Sister’s diner has two who volunteered to come over to cover tomorrow. You are off tomorrow. All day. We may be short staffed, but you are working too hard. It is my job to worry about staffing, not yours.”

“Now, the counter. And take a break before the dinner rush. And that includes eating a meal.”

“Right,” Golden Dawn nodded and headed out.

Golden Dawn walked over to the mare at the counter. It too her too long to recognize Shining Ire.

“Hey,” Golden Dawn smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, you gave us your number, but you haven’t answered in three weeks. So I decided to come hunt you down. There are not many diners in the area. I know you are off soon. So I am here to make sure you come out with us for a bit.”

“I have to work,” Golden Dawn sighed.

Golden Dawn slid down the counter to grab glasses for pop.

“Look, we had the only other server call in sick with the feather flu. Tonight is a major night for the diner. The night of community center events always are. They end early and we get a lot of dessert business after. I have been helping bake all day. Pies, cake, fritters, we made it all. Even our hoof made ice cream for topping.”

Golden Dawn leaned against the counter for relief. “But tomorrow I am off, all day. I promise.”

Shining Ire grinned. “Then I will be over bright and early to get a day of fun started.”

“I have to do laundry,” Golden Dawn added. “Or else I will be wearing dirty clothes. To work anyway.”

“But,” Golden Dawn said standing back up. “I was ordered to take a long break and eat. Want anything?”

Shining Ire shook her head. “No. The schedule has me eat a late lunch on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I am not hungry yet.”

Golden Dawn came back out with a quickly made sandwich. She sat on the customer side of the counter.

“So, when you said diner, you were not kidding,” Shining Ire stated. “This is not what I expected. I expected more of a restaurant and certainly didn’t expect a counter to sit and eat at.”

“We don’t have time or the bits for more upscale. We just need good food, fast.”

“I am positive that is what you serve, but I still am shocked. Speaking of service.”

“I am waiting for a reply,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “Application is in.”

“Why do I get the feeling you didn’t sleep on it?”

Golden Dawn sighed. “Because I didn’t. I didn’t need to. Finding out what the military does and means for the Pegasus race made me feel exposed. I realized how unsecure we are and didn’t want to just let others do it. I can guarantee that security for myself, my family and my friends by my service. Even just a few for a few years. That is why I put my application in.”

“Noble,” Shining Ire nodded. “I couldn't do it. Even for that.”

“And that is why I must go,” Golden Dawn stated. “For those that can’t.”

“When would you leave?”

“The next open Basic Training is in the Fall. Late fall. When you dad starts dealing with the harvest, that is when it happens. After so that farmers can go when they are not needed. I should know soon. They have to hoof deliver it, to my hooves only. So it’s coming here, not my apartment.”

“That will be a big change,” Shining Ire stated. “Especially from going from the kitchen to the machine gun. Does you boss know?”

“Mhm,” Golden Dawn nodded. “I may be a key element here right now, but they have always known I have been looking, or trying to look, elsewhere. They are supportive of the move. When I went to the gala, I was let off of work a bit early and given a soft start in the morning. If I was a bit late, okay. They wanted me to have the night I deserved.”

“And what a night it was,” Golden Dawn sighed contently.

“It was a great night,” Shining Ire smirked. “But tomorrow I will make sure that we show you what else there is to do. The fun that can be had, outside of a gala or event.”

“I look forward to it,” Golden Dawn grinned. “As much as I can being this tired.”

“I’ll get out of the way and let you get back to work. How much for the pop?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Golden Dawn replied.

Golden Dawn leaned in close to whisper. “It’s quite cheap for a restaurant to serve it. That is why refills are free. A good profit is made off of it, but other places the profit margin is low. Restaurants are not good to make a lot of quick money off of.”

It was a long shift because of the late night attraction. It was good to see all the smiling faces, many she knew from growing up. Nopegasus even seemed to notice or care it was her.

As soon as Golden Dawn got back to her apartment, she tossed her uniform onto the pile with the others. Golden Dawn washed her hair in the sink and brushed it out. She couldn’t turn off the lights with the mountain of dirty uniforms at the foot of her bed.

Golden Dawn scooped them up into a laundry bag with the cleaning supplies and trudged all the way down to the basement where the machines were. She tossed them into a washer and set it to work. Golden Dawn taped a note onto the door, asking for forgiveness for the overnight use. She would be down as soon as possible in the morning to finish drying them.

Golden Dawn gurgled awake when her alarm went off. She rolled out of bed onto the floor. She was protected by the blanket that had been kicked to the floor overnight. Golden Dawn untangled herself from the sheets and stumbled to the door to finish the laundry.

She snoozed on the ground next to the dryer as he clothes were finishing up. When it buzzed she jumped to her hooves and then blushed. She wasn’t the only Pegasus in the room using the machines.

Golden Dawn groaned as she locked her door behind her. She wanted more sleep but laundry and then Shining Ire would be knocking on her door soon enough.

Golden Dawn was almost done taking care of the laundry when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Golden Dawn, a soldier is here with a letter for you?”

“Shit! I will be right there!”

Golden Dawn didn’t even get the phone all the way on the unit as she grabbed the essentials, careening out of the door. She took off down the hallway as fast as possible. As she neared the main atrium a mare stepped into the hallway. The mare had to flatter herself against the wall to avoid a collision in the tight hallway.

“COMING THROUGH!” Golden Dawn announced. “Sorry!”

Golden Dawn ignored the safety signs, hopped over the railing and fell down the ten stories, announcing herself on the way down. She was breaking the safety codes that were in place to avoid collisions in tight spaces like these atriums. Only emergency responders could use them. She was out the door and bolting to the diner as soon as she touched down.

The diner door was opened up rather harshly as Golden Dawn arrived.

“I’m here!” Golden Dawn gasped.

“Record time,” Mrs. Diner smiled.

“Don’t expect it to happen again,” Golden Dawn panted as she walked over to the counter. “I didn’t have to worry about, my mane, makeup, or uniform.”

Golden Dawn smiled at the soldier. A glass of half drunk pop was by his side. It was not the same one she had talked to at the recruiting office. “Thank you for waiting.”

Her mane was a mess but he verified her with the photo and passed the envelope off to her. Golden Dawn slapped it onto the counter and just leaned against it, catching her breath for a bit.

The door opened and Golden Dawn almost greeted them as their server, but she remembered that she was off.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

Golden Dawn opened her eyes and sat up.

“Shining Ire? Why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Shining Ire said with an eyebrow raised. “You almost knocked me down as you tore down the hallway. I didn’t bother trying to track you. You only go one place.”

Golden Dawn held up the envelope. “This came. On the one day I am off. But lets get back to my apartment. I don’t want to open it here. The longer I am here, the more I want to bus that table in the back.”

Shining Ire just shook her head and they left. It was a silent flight back to her apartment.

“You have no windows?” Shining Ire asked as she entered.

“Nope,” Golden Dawn nodded. “I get a much better price because I don’t. I am not here much.”

“It still is depressing. And messy. Your floor is almost entirely covered in clothes except for the obvious path!”

Shining Ire opened up one of her dresser drawers. “And your drawers are empty!”

“I am not neat,” Golden Dawn chuckled. “My life isn’t neat. But I got my laundry done.”

“Yeah, and your uniforms are neatly stacked. On the only chair!”

Golden Dawn just sat on her bed with a smile, still trying to get everything to settle in her head.

“Did you half strip your sheets to be cleaned?”

“Huh? Oh. No. They came undone last night. Not an uncommon thing for me to wake up to. Even made up right.”

“You are a mess,” Shining Ire said sitting next to Golden Dawn.

“But I am alive and healthy,” Golden Dawn said proudly.

“What’s in the envelope?” Shining Ire asked, switching gears.

Golden Dawn popped it open and read it out loud. It was an acceptance letter to the military and for becoming a light trooper. It had an approved items list, when she could pick up her bag to carry her stuff in, and it told her when to assemble and where she would be going. The graduation date and information for family was also listed.

The last one was a surprised. A small signing bonus check. She wasn’t expecting one. As small as it was, it was two weeks pay, without tips.

“Now I feel like I should head back so I can tell them the details, for hiring new help. But that can wait for tomorrow. Today is fun.”

“And now a celebration,” Shining Ire smiled. “Gilded Heart and Red Star will be happy to hear.”

“My Parents!” Golden Dawn yelped.

She had completely forgotten to tell them anything. She grabbed the phone. It was Saturday, so they would be off.

“Hey mom!” Golden Dawn said. “Can I come over for dinner tomorrow. I need to talk with you guys… I will see you then! Bye, love you!”

Golden Dawn looked at Shining Ire on her bed. “Dinner with them tomorrow night. Today though, what is planned?”

“Lunch,” Shining Ire smiled. “To start. And not at a diner. After that, I told the guys we would be going cloud bowling. They will meet us at that bowling alley. I figured you had never done that before.”

“Nope,” Golden Dawn shook her head. “Heard about it, but no. I hope it doesn’t cost too much.”

“I got you covered,” Shining Ire smiled. “We all do. Do you really make that little?”

Golden Dawn quickly worked Shining Ire through the basics of her finances.

“Why don’t you drop your lease here and move in with me? I own my place. Sort of. Still paying it off, but it is mine. I am not under a lease.”

“Because if my parents found out, they would go ballistic. They would insist I move in with them. To care for me.”

“And the problem with that would be?”

“They are about to downsize their living arrangement and are setting up for a good final run at working before they retire. The foals are moved out, they both work. They are going to put some extra effort into their jobs so they can retire and stay retired. Get out and not worry about things. They don’t just deserve it, but need it.”

“I have to make it on my own so they do not worry. My mother can’t take any more problem with her foals.”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

Golden Dawn sat back down and explained her younger brother.

“So then, move in with me and pay rent to me.”

“No,” Golden Dawn shook her head. “Then my parents would want to help me financially.

“You are a lot more stubborn than I realized.”

The two of them cracked up.

Shining Ire got serious. “A foal who is making it on their own, but struggling, is more of a stress on their parents than a foal who is working hard and living at home to make sure ends meet. I can guarantee you that.”

“At home or with me, they will be content knowing you are doing all you can and making good, healthy choices. Besides, you are only talking a few months now.”

“A few months is a lot of time,” Golden Dawn replied. “A lot to support me.”

“Well, this won’t be won right here,” Shining Ire sighed. “Let’s go. I’m getting hungry”

Golden Dawn nodded and they headed out to lunch.

The cloud bowling after was exciting. It was obvious Golden Dawn had never been before. Her score card was a lot of 0s and 1s. But it was fun. Golden Dawn had forgotten how it felt to actually be relaxing with friends. She had forgotten how important it was.

Golden Dawn told the others she was accepted into the military as they went to an early dinner.

“I can’t believe you turned down a chance as an officer,” Red Star said as they waited for their food.

“I just want to serve and protect,” Golden Dawn reiterated. “After the class president fiasco, I know for a fact that I can’t lead.”

The two of them coaxed that explanation out of her.

“I still don’t get it,” Gilded Heart stated. “I still think you would make a great leader. Politics is screwy. Yeah, you got whooped on the ballets. But its a lot different to run for class president than it is to be an officer. There is always bull shit to deal with, but its more straightforward in the military.”

Golden Dawn just shook her head. “I don’t want anything to do with leading. I want somepegasus to tell me what to do. I don’t want to make those decisions.”

There was no winning the argument, so they moved on and enjoyed talking about the guys’ jobs.

After dinner, Gilded Heart and Red Star split and Shining Ire convinced Golden Dawn to head to her apartment for a bit.

The main living area was easily twice the size of Golden Dawn apartment with cheery, yellow walls. The main room had two windows and the master bedroom had another.

It was a family condominium, so it had two bedrooms off the other side of the living room. Unlike the apartment she grew up in, this had a bathroom that connected the two side bedrooms, and a master bathroom as well.

Shining Ire’s couch was more comfortable than Golden Dawn’s bed.

“Now do you feel like you are missing stuff?” Shining Ire asked from the other chair. Golden Dawn was unapologetically stretched out on the couch and examining the ceiling fan.

“Yeah,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “But it’s life. And soon I’ll be off, in uniform. I have no idea what their housing will be like, except that it’s free and I can have a family.”

“Of course that is all you care about,” Shining Ire giggled. “Have you had time to think about family?”

Golden Dawn sighed, losing a bit of her good mood. “There is always time to think about that. Even when I am trying not to. It plagues my mind. Lurking, always there. I just… I am not in a place that it can be more than a cookie cutter fantasy with no real details. Its better to leave it alone than bring myself agony.”

“Its not a big deal,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “I’ve never done anything, so I am not driven by that madness.”

“Wait,” Shining Ire stammered. “You haven’t done anything. Stallion or Mare?”

“Nope,” Golden Dawn happily replied with a grin on her face.

“Then how do you know? And more importantly, why did you ask her to dance? I thought it was the public show that caused the problem.”

“Stallions have never been appealing,” Golden Dawn stated. “I can’t explain it more than that. I get giddy over mares. As to Orchid Strawberry, she definitely is a filly fooler. I would bet a year’s wages on that. But the school dance was too public.”

“What makes you say that?”

“She was never, even younger, interested in a single colt. She was like me, just calmly going through life. The fillies at my school talk. So do the colts.”

“Marriage in our community is a big deal, because it sets the mood for your future job. You have to be aggressive to get the job you want, or need, to care for your family. It can be cut throat. But if you marry somepegasus who wants to also work, the job hunt gets easier, but you need to watch work hours. Or, perhaps you really want a pegasus who cares for their foal, stallion or colt, and raises them. You need a better paying job.”

So, I learned how to hear it all, and help some friends out along the way, by quietly passing them the news they needed to hear. The fact that she skillfully avoided those conversations is odd. It was just like me.”

“So, that night I put myself out there, and it wasn’t Orchid Strawberry who shot me down. It was her best friend, Misty Perfection, who made the fuss that started everything. Yes, it was awkward, but I am positive that it was only because Misty Perfection raised a stink.”

All that Shining Ire could say was, “Wow. You guys a whole lot of complicated.”

“But you were getting at something,” Golden Dawn stated. “What’s up?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Shining Ire said, he cheeks getting a bit pink.

Golden Dawn rolled onto her side. “Spill.”

“Well,” Shining Ire stammered.

Shining Ire pulled her legs up into her chest.

“Its just… let me just say it all at once…”

Shining Ire took a deep breath before launched into it as fast as possible.

“I love being friends with you. And I don’t want to lose that. Ever. The gala was the best night of my life, but since, I have been caught up on you, in a not so friend way. Stallions were okay, but nothing special. I don’t know what the other side is like, but my mind keeps wanting to go there. With you. I can’t help but want to explore it.”

Golden Dawn laughed from her gut. It only made Shining Ire blush more and curl up tighter.

“Relax,” Golden Dawn gently said. “Its okay. And its better to just get it out like you did. I don’t want to lose you as a friend either. You are very special to me for being the first Pegasus who cared about me post event. And who didn’t give a shit about my preferences.”

“But its perfectly natural that it would spark those questions in your mind. I get the feeling you have never gotten to know a filly fooler before.”

Shining Ire relaxed a bit. She shook her head and they pulled some of her mane out of her face.

Golden Dawn rolled off the couch and then plopped onto the chair, shoving Shining Ire into the side. It was built for a single pegasus.

“Does being this close make you uncomfortable?” Golden Dawn asked.

“No,” Shining Ire said quietly, still pulling away.

Golden Dawn slowly leaned in a planted a quick peck on her cheek. She spoke quietly, only pulling away a tad. “How about that?”

“I. I. I don’t know,” Shining Ire said.

“Okay then,” Golden Dawn said standing. She smiled warmly at Shining Ire. “It is only going to be awkward if you keep it awkward. There is no reason why this has to change anything. You questioned, you got your answer in a safe manor.”

“You,” Shining Ire hesitated as she relaxed a bit more. “Did you kiss me just for my benefit.”

“Well,” Golden Dawn said turning to sit on the couch.

Shining Ire softly grabbed her before she could take a step. Golden Dawn smiled lovingly at Shining Ire and sat back down on the chair. Shining Ire was a lot more receptive of the close proximity.

“As much as I want us to be good friends, and cherish that, the past week my mind hasn’t been able to not wander down the trail of ‘What Ifs.’ I got used to being around pretty mares without getting worked up. Because friendship matters much more. But, the mind sometimes makes you listen to your heart.”

Shining Ire blushed again. Golden Dawn slowly leaned in an gently kissed her on the lips.

“How was that?” Golden Dawn whispered to her, their faces almost touching. “Was that okay?”

Shining Ire closed the distance to kiss Golden Dawn on the lips. It was longer and deeper.

“Yeah,” Shining Ire said when she finished. “Yeah. That felt safe. And good.”

“We can go as slow as you want,” Golden Dawn reminded her.

“Fuck slow,” Shining Ire grinned. “It’s too late for that. About two weeks too late for me.”

Shining Ire wrapped Golden Dawn in her arms and wings as she brought her in for the deepest kiss she could in the chair.

Shining Ire smiled coyly. “I’ve never taken a stallion into any of my beds.”

“Lead the way,” Golden Dawn smiled back. “Lets see how deep our friendship can go.”

 

* * *

 

Golden Dawn groaned awake in a pool of drool. She looked over at the time and blinked several times trying and to make it make sense. It wasn’t the right clock. Both things hit her at the same time. She was at Shining Ire’s apartment and worse, she was late for work.

Golden Dawn scrambled out of bed. The sheets were wrapped around Shining Ire, but Golden Dawn still fell out of bed. She crawled the other half of her body out of bed and stood up.

“What?” Shining Ire groaned.

“Late!” Golden Dawn exclaimed. “Far! Work!”

“Wait,” Shining Ire said stumbling out of bed and into the living room. “We should talk.”

“Tonight! My place!” Golden Dawn said as she scrambled to pick up her keys. “Sorry. Bye!”

Golden Dawn’s opened the door into her face. “Ow!”

Shining Ire giggled as Golden Dawn slipped out. Their doors both opened it, but they swung in the opposite directions.

Golden Dawn’s mind was on getting back to her apartment to make it to work as little late as possible. She zipped out of the complex and into the air, making aggressive moves to get back to her part of town.

When she finally got to the diner, it was about five minute until opening. An hour behind when she was supposed to be there to get ready.

“I am so sorry,” Golden Dawn announced as she rushed in. “I was out with friends, who don’t live near here, and I just didn’t wake up. It won’t happen again!”

“It’s okay,” Mrs. Diner yelled from the kitchen. “You never are late and you always are ready to take on a shift.”

“Hey, you got everything already set up,” Golden Dawn said surprised. Much of the pressure melted off of her shoulders. She was late, but not behind.

“Sort of, come back here!”

Golden Dawn pushed open the door to the kitchen and met Mrs. Diner with a filly who was a little younger than her.

“Dear, this is Cake Pop. I hired her yesterday. You will be training her this morning.”

“I will teach her everything,” Golden Dawn smiled.

“You look good this morning,” Mrs. Diner said. “Rested. You obviously had some fun.”

“A little frazzled because I woke up late, but it was a fun day hanging out with the others and getting to know them outside of the gala.”

Golden Dawn turned to the filly. “Hello. I am,”

“Golden Dawn,” She nervously finished.

Golden Dawn cocked her head and then it clicked. “Right, you are Stream’s little sister.”

She just nodded her head.

“Well get over the shock quick. I don’t bite and more importantly, you are going to have to work beside me. If this was in the mills, you wouldn’t get to change stations because you are besides a filly fooler. That is unproductive and stupid.”

“And,” Golden Dawn said glancing at the clock on the wall. “In two minutes Grey Sky and Winter Melody will be walking through that door for their Sunday meal. They have their grandfoals most Friday nights and all day Saturday and they want somepegasus else to cook for them.”

“I will get you up to speed on everything so you can own your shift and not just make money, but make friends. Customers love being known and you will love that they want you.”

The door jingled and Golden Dawn stepped out. She poured a cup of coffee and a glass of apple juice to take out. Grey Sky and Winter Melody had four foals with them. They had to sit in the corner booth for room.

Golden Dawn smiled as she brought them the two drinks to start.

“You four must be Aires, Rain Drop, Dark Sky and Sapphire Lilly”

“Wooow. How did you know?” Rain Drop asked.

“Because your grandpegasi talk about you all the time.”

Sapphire Lilly was the only one not impressed, or happy. She also was the oldest and the only filly.

“You guys have had a full weekend,” Golden Dawn smiled at the two of them.

“They will be with a few more days,” Winter Melody smiled.

“I hope everything is alright,” Golden Dawn replied.

“We will find out on Tuesday, after the hearing,” Grey Sky smiled back.

“Well, it is really special for you guys to be brought here today. They come here every Sunday. I think its because of me, not the food.”

Everypegasus laughed except Sapphire Lilly.

“You don’t seem like the Sapphire Lilly I have heard about,” Golden Dawn stated. “Smart, fun, loves to laugh.”

“I am old enough to understand, but nopegasus will explain what is going on.”

“Sometimes we don’t tell to protect others,” Golden Dawn smiled.

“Answers would be nice,” Sapphire Lilly huffed. “I know what is going on, but I don’t get it because nopegasus will answer my questions.”

“Cake Pop will handle the rest of the drink orders. Sapphire Lilly, lets sit down a few tables away and see if I can answer those questions. If your grandpegasi agree to it.”

Grey Sky and Winter Melody exchanged glances for a moment. Grey Sky finally nodded and they sat down at a table a nearby.

“What do you think is happening?”

“My mom’s pregnant. Again.”

“Why do you say that?” Golden Dawn asked cheerfully.

“Because she started getting sick in the mornings like she was when she was pregnant with Dark Sky. And then both of my parents panicked and got quiet. Then we were sent over early. Our cousins came the next day. We go to school like normal.”

“What is it that you don’t understand?”

“Why can’t she had another foal? Why do we have to have two?”

“Nopegasus is making us have foals. You could have one, or none if you wished.”

“But why not three? I want another little sibling.”

“You are not old enough to understand,” Golden Dawn smiled. “Nopegasus can really understand. But we have laws to keep us safe. A big problem for us is called overpopulation. If we have too many foals, the Grand Pegasus Race grows. We need foals to keep us going, but if we as a whole, make too many, then our farmers won’t be able to grow enough food and we will starve.”

“So each couple is only allowed to have two foals.”

“And if they get pregnant with a third?”

“The pregnancy is terminated. They force the mare’s body to stop being pregnant.”

“Doesn’t that kill the foal?”

“Yes,” Golden Dawn slowly nodded.

“Isn’t that murder?”

“I can’t answer that,” Golden Dawn admitted. “I feel it is, but at the same time, I recognize and understand that, if we don’t keep our population in check, more may suffer and die. It isn’t a fun balance to have to handle.”

“So, what will happen? Are they in trouble? They are going before a judge.”

Golden Dawn smiled warmly at her. “They are not in trouble. Unplanned pregnancies happen. That is why they are called unplanned or unwanted pregnancies. The body doesn’t always do what we want it to do.”

“They will talk to a judge and he will either order the termination, allow them to continue with the pregnancy, but, a very big but, they will never get to even see the foal. The foal will be given to a couple who can’t have foals of their own, but they still can only have two foals. And if they are lucky, they will be given permission to keep the foal.”

“Our population can have third foals, but we can’t have too many. It is harsh. It is no fun. But it beats starving and watching that foal and others suffer and die because we didn’t keep that tight.”

“I have some advice for you. And I know because my parents had a third. They won the right to not terminate the pregnancy, but they never even saw the foal. It broke my parent’s hearts. It always hurts.”

“Your parents will need you to care for Dark Sky as much as you can. Take some of the pressure off. It’s their job to worry, not yours. But you can reduce that and they will appreciate it. If your parents are allowed to carry the foal, they will need that support of an older sister.”

“My mother’s spirit broke when she couldn’t even see her foal. So she will need any support you can give. The best way you can do that is by taking care of yourself and your brother. And if they win, which I hope they do, then they will need help caring for a newborn.”

Sapphire Lilly sat there for a moment. “So, be ready for them to be sad. Very sad.”

“Yes,” Golden Dawn nodded. “I already know that you will do everything you can to help out.”

Sapphire Lilly was taking it well. At face value. She had no emotion as she processed the disturbing information. She finally spoke her mind. “I still don’t find it grand that we have to terminate pregnancies.”

“I don’t think there is a Pegasus above these clouds that thinks its grand. Or that doesn’t find it a horrible thing. We rationalize it as a fact because, we have to do it in order to continue thriving. They say its looking at the bigger picture.”

Sapphire Lilly snorted. “The bigger picture might be grand and stunning, but few of us ever get to see more than a small piece. And even then, its make up of a lot of tiny dots of bad and lackluster splashes of color that is our life. The paint of life is never a nice, perfect circle. Because life is never nice and perfect.”

Golden Dawn just stared at Sapphire Lilly.

“That made my head hurt,” Golden Dawn admitted. “But I think you are right. Which means you are smart.”

“School is boring,” Sapphire Lilly shrugged. “I don’t get what is so hard about it.”

“Your parents have enough to deal with right now, so you should research alternative schools that could challenge you. Who knows. You might be the next big scientist to discover a new way to farm and increase our food so that every couple can have a third foal. Or something as equally important.”

Sapphire Lilly smiled. “I will. I will bug my principle tomorrow. And I will do everything I can for them. Thanks for being an adult about it and actually talking to me.”

“No problem,” Golden Dawn smiled. “It is hard to know when somepegasus can handle something like this. So give them grace.”

They went back to the table. It wasn’t long before their orders were ready and Golden Dawn was setting their plates in front of them.

“Dear,” Winter Melody smiled. “What has you so chipper this morning?”

“Oh, you remember how a few weeks ago I went to that charity gala, yesterday I had the whole day off and I spent it with the friends I met there. I had a blast.”

“You are holding something else back,” Grey Sky stated.

Golden Dawn thought for a few seconds. “Oh! Right. I enlisted in the military. But just to be a regular soldier.”

Grey Sky nodded his head, obviously impressed. “I served my six years. Are you looking at officer? You would make a great officer.”

“I am no leader,” Golden Dawn replied. “Contrary to what everypegasus seems to think, I learned the hard way that I am no leader.”

“Don’t discount yourself,” Grey Sky replied. “But it is good to hear that you are joining. You will do very well there. This place is good and we will miss you, but it is a very good move for you.”

“Thanks,” Golden Dawn replied, getting a bit flush.”

Golden Dawn had Cake Pop by her side as she worked the lunch rush. If the table wasn’t a regular, she had Cake Pop take the order.

At the end of the rush, Cake Pop came out of the kitchen and leaned beside her on the counter.

“You have a lot of regulars,” Cake Pop stated.

“Most are Sunday regulars,” Golden Dawn replied. “But a good server will have their regulars. I am teaching you what I know. You will be here anyway, so you might as well invest a bit into the customers. You feel better and they feel better. Plus they tip better and come in more often.”

“They will brighten up a bad day just because they came in to see you and you will brighten up theirs by being there, for them. A good server does a lot more than just bring out drinks and food. It can be tough, but it is a good job.”

“I am not sure how long I will be working here,” Cake Pop stated. “But the mills are full or near full and being very selective in their hiring choices.”

“You can live a good life doing this,” Golden Dawn stated. “Well enough for sure. When it comes down to the bottom line, you have a steady job with some income.”

“This will be an interesting job,” Cake Pop replied.

The door jingled and Golden Dawn smiled at the middle aged Pegasus who over walked to the counter. He sat where he always sat.

“Hole Punch,” Golden Dawn greeted him. “I haven’t seen you in a few weeks.”

“Well, I spent a bit of time in the hospital,” He smiled back at her. “They say my heart isn’t too good. They don’t know how long it will be before it gives out.”

“Aww,” Golden Dawn sighed.

“Don’t dote on me,” He said waving her off. “Black coffee and a plain donut. I will get half of the donut right.”

Golden Dawn laughed with him and brought them over to him.

“What have I missed with you? You are extra chipper today.”

Golden Dawn smiled. “I had fun with some friends yesterday. A full day off. I didn’t realize how much I needed it.”

“New server?”

“Yep. Cake Pop. It’s her first day. She is picking it up fast. She may become your regular server if your heart will allow you to keep coming.”

“Oh, what has changed with you?”

“I am heading into the military service.”

He laughed with a grin on his face. “Good for you. I am so happy for you. You will love it. It will make a good home for you. Assuming you didn’t join to cook.”

They laughed together.

“No, just a regular soldier. A light trooper to be exact.”

“You will make a damn fine trooper. You will make the Pegasus Race proud. I have always believed that your name and Cutie Mark are a sign. A good one. A new dawn for the Enclave. If there is a new dawn to come, you will be right there making it happen.”

“Thanks,” Golden Dawn blushed. “You are the first Pegasus to hear about me serving or potentially serving who hasn’t asked if I was going to be an officer. It is refreshing.”

“Bah,” He said waving it off with his wing. “If you want to be an officer, you will make a damn fine one. If you don’t want to be an officer, you will make a damn fine soldier as well. You are a strong gal who get what she puts her mind to and does it better than most.”

“Why did you join? It wasn’t for a job. It wasn’t to avoid the stigma you have.”

Golden Dawn chuckled as she leaned against the counter.

“Fear,” She smiled. “A good fear. One the recruiter wasn’t trying to instill in me to get me to join. Better put, facing a reality I didn’t know existed, and wanting to make sure that I protected not just myself, but my friends and family. I didn’t know going in, but I couldn’t leave knowing what I found out. There is a real, valid reason we need soldiers in all of their fields.”

He grinned at her. “And you are going to get what you want. It will change as time goes on, but you have the spunk to get it each and every time.”

Hole Punch shifted to lean onto the counter. “But what do you think of the new server? She will be taking over for you.”

Golden Dawn took in a deep breath. She didn’t know Cake Pop had come up behind her to ask a question.

“If she listens and learns to connect with the customers, she will do amazing. Its a great group of pegasi here to support her while she works. As a server, you have to keep calm and not get offended. There will be a whole lot of different types of pegasi who come through here.”

Hole Punch smiled. “Any types in particular?”

“Things will move a lot smoother for her when she relaxes around me and just gets to know me. Stop being afraid of a filly fooler.”

Hole Punch let out a jolly laugh. “I knew there was something else I loved about you! We both have the same taste in pegasi. Mares!”

They laughed for a bit.

Hole Punch reigned his laughter in. “Cake Pop has been waiting patiently with a question.”

“Damn it Hole Punch!” Golden Dawn said without looking at Cake Pop. “You always set me up like that. And I always fall for it!”

“But you never have gotten in trouble for it,” He pointed out.

“No,” Golden Dawn replied shaking her head with a smile. “Its always worked out in my favor.”

Golden Dawn turned to Cake Pop. “What do you need?”

Cake Pop was unsure how to handle their antics. “The fountain is out of Cloud Cola.”

“Simple fix,” Golden Dawn smiled. She turned back to Hole Punch. “Thanks Hole Punch. You have always been a good, strong Pegasus I can trust.”

“Well,” Hole Punch said standing up. “You have a good day. Both of you. I will be around. I need to get back before the wife becomes too concerned. She will think I am lying in the street somewhere, ignored by the pegasi all around.”

Golden Dawn chuckled as he left. As always, he left cold, hard bits.

“That is a lot of bits,” Cake Pop stated. “How much is coffee and a donut?”

“Seven bits,” Golden Dawn said as she cashed him out and pocketed the rest.

“That was at least twice that,” Cake Pop stammered.

“That is just a perk of a regular,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “Now, these bottles here are the syrup for the pop. The fountain mixes the syrup with carbonated water in a designated ratio.”

Golden Dawn opened the cabinet blow the fountain to reveal the syrup bottles. She pulled the empty bottle off the rack and unscrewed the top. The new one was pulled up to it, the top put on and then Golden Dawn skillfully flipped it upside down and into the rack. Gravity would ensure that every last drop was used.

“The desired mix strengths for each blend is here,” Golden Dawn explained. “And that is where you adjust the mixtures. The empty bottles are collected and sent back to be sterilized and reused. Or recycled if they are damaged. Sustainability is key.”

Cake Pop was concerned. “That looked heavy.”

“You will get the hang of it,” Golden Dawn smiled. “Just make sure the top is on securely. You do not want to try and clean up the syrup off the floor from a spill. I swear it still is stickier over here at times.”

Cake Pop laughed a bit and Golden Dawn let out a sigh of relief. Cake Pop was relaxing and accepting her for her.

The rest of the day finished smoothly. Cake Pop was off at 3 and Golden Dawn was off at a sharp 5. She got too close to her apartment door when she noticed Shining Ire leaning against the door.

“Shit!” She said coming up to her. “I forgot you were coming over. I was training a new server. But it’s good to see you.”

“You also forgot about dinner with your parents,” Shining Ire said as she followed Golden Dawn into her apartment.

“Fuck. I am not used to balancing a social life. Or spending the night anywhere but my apartment. Or do anything other than work.”

Golden Dawn took a deep breath to reset.

“Okay. First, if renting the apartment with you is still an option, yes. I will. I have proven I can be independent and I am being overly stubborn now that a new option is available.”

“Good choice,” Shining Ire smiled.

Golden Dawn tossed the dirty uniform off to the side, starting a new pile.

“Second, just come with me. I am pretty sure the my brother and his wife will be there. They were going to be invited. One more won’t be noticed. They will happy to know I am making friends.”

“The sink, really?” Shining Ire asked as Golden Dawn began to wash her hair in it.

“I don’t have time for a shower and getting wet,” Golden Dawn rationalized.

Shining Ire just shook her head.

“So, we leave us as?” Shining Ire asked from the bathroom doorway.

Golden Dawn wrapped her head in a towel. As she squeezed by Shining Ire she gave her a peck on the cheek.

“It leaves us with me unable to juggle a new social life and renting an apartment with you until I leave. My parents won’t pry and they take things at face value.”

“Do they know?”

“Mhm,” Golden Dawn said through a mouthful of bobby pins. “They knew from an early age. There was a stallion name Strat. He was buggy me early on. She explained that his odd behavior was a colts way of expressing how he thought I was cute.”

“That is when things got started. She worked me through things. She knows when that time comes I will introduce them to the one.”

“But?”

“But my head is still swimming from training a new server and then forgetting about my parents. And you coming over.”

Golden Dawn stepped out of her closet and tossed on a simple dress.

Golden Dawn smiled at Shining Ire. “We have a few minutes to talk. Let’s sit…”

“On your bed?” Shining Ire asked with a raised eyebrow.

Golden Dawn pulled out the sass. “Alright, so my seating arrangement isn’t goof for company.”

“Or anything,” Shining Ire said plopping her flank on the bed.

Golden Dawn joined her with a hop to try and bounce Shining Ire. The bed didn’t respond, but they clashed together. Golden Dawn pulled Shining Ire in close with her wing.

“Last night was unbelievable,” Golden Dawn quietly said to Shining Ire. “My first real connection with anypegasus. Beyond the illusion of a first time. You said that renting was still open.”

“I would rather not have you rent,” Shining Ire smiled. “Move in sound better?”

Golden Dawn smiled mischievously at Shining Ire. “I could really use the upgrade. On all fronts. Including a new edition to my life.”

“So, I’m just an upgrade?” Shining Ire asked, a light, teasing nuzzle.

“I don’t upgrade or add anything,” Golden Dawn said, finishing with a light kiss of her lips.

Golden Dawn pulled her wing in. “If you are coming to my parents, then we need to head out. If not, that’s fine. We didn’t exactly plan this out.”

Shining Ire stood up. “Friends, and we are renting a place together. Just until you head off to basic. We can let the rest settle after.”

“Alright then,” Golden Dawn smiled. “Lets go.”

They flew until they got to a more upscale neighborhood and then they dropped to the street.

“Your parent’s live here? These places have open patios!”

“Yeah, and their names are Bobbin and Batten Sword. A Batten Sword is part of certain looms.”

Golden Dawn chuckled. “They are on the higher end when it comes to finances. But it only changed the type of house. We got little extra than anypegasus else here. Both my parents have worked for most of my life. It went into the house. But a lot of families live in smaller apartments, like where I live. A lot of lower income families from all over the city live in this area as well.”

“DEAR!”

They looked up to see a mare waving at them a few stories above them. Golden Dawn took off to the balcony and landed on it, immediately hugging her mom.

“Mom! It’s so good to see you. And you too Dad!”

Golden Dawn’s father was sitting a bit away with a young foal on his lap.

“Ace has grown big,” Golden Dawn stated. “I assume Raid and Summer are inside?”

“Yes, they are,” Bobbin smiled.

“Well, this is Shining Ire. We meet a few weeks back. I went to that charity gala as few weeks ago. Met some new friends and have been having a blast since.”

Golden Dawn kicked the sliding door open. “Raid, get your ass out here! Since you are here, I don’t want to repeat myself.”

“Aw, come on!” Dawning Radiance yawned. “We could use the sleep. A gentler wake up would have been nice.”

“Oops,” Golden Dawn chuckled. “I didn’t think about that.”

When Dawning Radiance and Summer Hue got to the door, Golden Dawn made her announcement.

“I joined the Enclave! Just as a regular soldier. Somepegasus needs to protect your asses, so I am going to.”

“Good move,” Batten Sword smiled at her. “Very solid move. The mills are full again.”

“And the diner is about to have a full serving staff,” Golden Dawn added. “I forget I was coming to dinner when Shining Ire and I made plans. But I am going to drop my lease on my apartment and rent with her for the remaining time. I leave late fall. It will complicate things less.”

“Very solid choice,” Batten Sword nodded.

“At the diner, they will take care of me and not just cut me out,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “But its going to get tighter since I won’t be working most of every day.”

“That will be good for your health,” Dawning Radiance said, finishing with a yawn. “On moving, Summer and I now own this place. Mom and Dad are staying with us until their retirement.”

“That’s awesome!” Golden Dawn said excited. “A great place for you to pick up. And I won’t have to learn a new address.”

“What about you, in the military?” Dawning Radiance asked.

“After training, its free. That is all I know. And I can have a family. So it has to be big enough for two foals. I don’t know how long I will stay in, but I know I don’t have to worry about housing or food. At least not food while I am single. But I’m not at that other half yet.”

“Well we should head over,” Bobbin stated. “I am hungry.”

“Over?” Golden Dawn asked confused.

“Warp Beam and Shuttle invited us all over a little after you called. They have some announcement. It’s been a while since you have seen Blazing Midnight.”

“Yeah,” Golden Dawn stuttered. “It has.”

Bobbin and Summer Hue stepped into the kitchen to grab some food.

“Just let me,” Golden Dawn said. “I do this for a living.”

“We have it,” Summer Hue smiled.

“I know, but I am better.”

Summer Hue rolled her eyes and they gave the dishes to Golden Dawn. Her wings were laden down with everything. Golden Dawn easily carried it down the hallway aways to the correct apartment. The door was opened quickly and Golden Dawn’s wings were immediately freed up by the others.

“We are so glad you all could come over,” Shuttle smiled. “We have some big news.”

“Blazing and Jeweled Bridge are pregnant,” Golden Dawn stated.

The others just looked at her.

“What?” Golden Dawn shrugged. “I may not have been invited to the wedding, but I still know him. He is easy to read, sitting on the couch like that. But I suggest he gets snipped quick because it won’t be one hearing, but multiple.”

Nopegasus had any idea what to say. Shining Ire just stayed out of the way, smiling and enjoying Golden Dawn’s antics.

“You didn’t invite her to the wedding?” Warp Beam sternly asked.

“I. No. No,” Blazing Midnight blushed.

Warp Beam raised an eyebrow, waiting for a real explanation.

Blazing Midnight hung his head. “When everything happened, I backed away and put distance between us. I avoided her.”

“When what happened?” Warp Beam asked.

“When we found out she was a filly fooler.”

Warp Beam let out a disappointing sigh. “I thought you were better than that. I thought your friendship meant more. Because that didn’t matter for your friendship.”

“I was a fool,” Blazing Midnight stated. “Since seeing you at the charity ball, its been eating away at me. You were… you. And I shouldn’t have let that go. Shocked or not, I shouldn’t have let it go.”

“It hurt, a lot!” Golden Dawn stated. “But I can’t be mad at my best friend. Even when he is that stupid.”

“Thanks,” Blazing Midnight smiled at her. His cheeks were as red as they could get.

“And its at least twins,” Blazing Midnight stated to everypegasus. “The Doctor is pretty sure its triplets and there is a chance it might be quadruplets.”

“Snip snip,” Golden Dawn interjected.

“It’s our first pregnancy, so the judge gave us permission to follow through no matter how many. And yes, that means I will go get that taken care of. When I work up the nerves.”

“Nothing is stopping you from doing it tomorrow,” Golden Dawn poked.

“Foals first,” Jeweled Bridge said firmly. “In case something goes wrong. I don’t want us to have acted too hastily, even doing the responsible thing.”

“Snip Snip,” Golden Dawn prodded again.

She was rewarded by a flying pillow from the couch. She wasn’t able to dodge it. But she didn’t want to. That was the ways things used to be. Should be. And were back to being.

“Well,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “I am headed in the opposite direction. I joined the military. I leave in the fall.”

They were shocked, unsure as what to say. They didn’t see that coming.

“Did you sign up with her?” Jeweled Bridge asked.

“Oh, Shining Ire and I only met at the gala. She is not joining. I am going to be dropping my apartment lease and renting with her for the few months in between. I actually have friends again. I forgot I was coming to dinner with my parents. I didn’t know dinner had moved here until five minutes before we arrived at your door.”

Golden Dawn plopped onto the carpet. The adults had the furniture, the foals got the floor. That was the rule. It didn’t apply anymore, but it felt right.

“Cake Pop, Stream’s little sister. I trained her today. She just graduated. First real job.”

“Nice,” Midnight Blaze said joining her on the floor they had been playing on longer than they could remember.

Shining Ire plopped down besides them. Jeweled Bridge rolled her eyes and joined them. They were not down there long before dinner was ready. The table was packed with no room to move. But it was enjoyable celebrating both the Blazing Midnight’s and Jeweled Bridge’s pregnancy and Golden Dawn’s enlistment.

It was late when they all departed. When Golden Dawn and Shining Ire were clear from any prying ears.

Shining Ire chuckled. “I guess I should endure the horror and spend the night in your apartment.”

“It would be wise,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “And fun.”

“I’m glad we said nothing more,” Shining Ire admitted. “We spent one night together. Its new to both of us. There was other, real stuff of importance to celebrate. It was fun. I like your family. A lot. And your friend’s family as well.”

“Good,” Golden Dawn yawned. “Because they kind of are attached to me. Even Uncle Warp Beam and Aunt Shuttle. No, they are not blood related. Or related in any way. It was simpler that way when we were younger.”

Shining Ire stayed silent as they made their way to the apartment. She spoke once the door was locked behind her.

“I am not even sure what I am anymore,” Shining Ire admitted. “I still think I’m into stallions, but I can’t deny us. Or what I feel.”

“Eh,” Golden Dawn shrugged as she put the sheets back on the bed correctly. “It will take time for it to make sense. Don’t over think it. I hear you can like both.”

“Fuck,” Shining Ire said pulled off her shirt. “I know what I like right now. But I can’t not think I’m still into stallions.”

“You just need to relax and forget about labels,” Golden Dawn said tossing her dress in front of the closet instead of hanging it back up.

“Come on,” She said grabbing Shining Ire. “Let’s just get some sleep.”

Golden Dawn wasn’t sure what to do with somepegasus else in the bed with her. The night before they had fallen asleep, exhausted. Now there was time to think. Shining Ire solved that question by pulling Shining Ire in so she was spooning her.

“I always preferred spooning,” Shining Ire whispered. “Just being the one spooning, not being spooned. The stallions don’t like that role reversal. They can’t just stick you with it if they want to.”

“Well,” Golden Dawn sighed contently. “Mmmm. I like it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Golden Dawn unwrapped her mane from the towel so she could brush it out. It was the Friday night before she was off to Basic Training. They were going out with the guys. Red Star had something special planned. Saturday would be a family day. They would be meeting the guys at the restaurant in half an hour and the two of them were a bit behind getting ready.

The door barged open and Red Star strut in. Gilded Heart came in behind him, but he was obviously unsure of the intrusion.

“Hey!” Red Star greeted Shining Ire. “Wait, Golden Dawn?”

“This is why I lock my door,” Golden Dawn growled to Shining Ire.

“What are you doing here?” Shining Ire asked annoyed. She could only poke her head out of the door to the master bedroom.

Gilded Heart rolled his eyes. “Red Star’s family now has a chauffeur and a Sky Chariot. He wanted to try it out and pick you up. But we thought Golden Dawn was going to meet us there.”

“Wait a minute!” Red Star exclaimed. “You are living here! Aren’t you?”

“I moved in,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “I was going to have to stop my lease at some point. And Shining Ire offered.”

Shining Ire came out of the room as she was putting on her earrings.

“You suck. New chariot or not, its not nice to barge in on pegasi. Especially when they are changing.”

“Whatever,” Red Star said, poking his head into the master bedroom.

“Get out!” Shining Ire snipped.

Red Star grinned. “Only one bedroom has a bed.”

Gilded Heart raised his eyebrow at Golden Dawn. “Are you two living together living together?”

Shining Ire’s cheeks gave it away.

“You are!” Red Star exclaimed. “What happened to just fun? No romance?”

“Ugh,” Golden Dawn sighed. “Typical stallions. It was. And it was amazing. That night was perfect. It happened after. Further after. We never planned this.”

“How much further?” Gilded Heart prodded.

“Really?” Shining Ire asked.

“You like stallions,” Red Star stated.

“You are our friends and we should be open,” Golden Dawn stated. “Even though you are being typical hyper-focused stallions when anything comes close to sex. Now that it has been opened, we should be honest. It happened a few weeks after. You stallions haven’t exactly been exciting to Shining Ire. So, she had questions.”

“I feel like I have been insulted,” Red Star stated. “Should I be insulted?”

“With your ego,” Gilded Heart said. “Yes.”

Gilded Heart and Golden Dawn chuckled.

“You two suck,” Shining Ire growled.

“What is the problem with you being a filly fooler?” Red Star asked.

“Because!” Shining Ire said getting flustered. She couldn't get anymore out.

“Just, be cool,” Golden Dawn told them. “We still haven’t figured out if she is a filly fooler or not.”

“Huh?” Gilded Dawn asked, cocking his head.

Golden Dawn was working to keep control of things. Red Star was dangerously close to going off the deep end. “Shining Ire cares about who she is with, not if its a mare or a stallion. What matters is that she is the same Shining Ire you know. No matter who she ends up liking.”

“Alright,” Red Star shrugged. “Just wish she had tried a real stallion out first.”

Golden Dawn smacked him in the face with a pillow from the couch.

“Ow,” Red Star said rubbing his cheek. “Point made. Lets go have some fun.”

Golden Dawn clipped on some earrings with a matching a necklace, and they were off. The Sky Chariot was a lot longer than normal with high walls and it had a lot of seats.

“This is excessive,” Golden Dawn stated as she got in.

“This is money,” Red Star chuckled. “But I want to point out, I didn’t buy it. I am just borrowing it from my parent, without them knowing.”

They chuckled as they rode to the restaurant. It was a nice place, but not too upscale. Red Star had something else up his sleeves.

They started with appetizers and a few drinks. They were just enjoying each other’s company in a relaxed atmosphere. Their talks revolved around future plans. Red Star was up for a promotion and Gilded Heart was beginning to take care of the employees like he wanted.

“What’s up?” Shining Ire asked Golden Dawn. “You’re distracted.”

“That table,” Golden Dawn said, indicating with her head. “That is Orchid Strawberry. I have no idea who she is with.”

“Wait, Which mare is she?” Gilded Heart asked. “The cream, long empire waist dress, or the amazing green peplum dress?

Golden Dawn snickered. “Exactly. I knew she was a filly fooler. We will be discussing your knowledge of dresses shortly.”

Shining Ire smirked. “It’s a booth. I will pin Orchid, you pin her friend.”

The two of them got up, their mischievous smiles saying it all. Shining Ire slid up beside Orchid Strawberry and Golden Dawn took the other side.

“Hi!” Golden Dawn greeted a shocked Orchid Strawberry. “Fancy seeing you here! And who is your friend?”

Both of them blushed.

“Oh, how rude of me,” Golden Dawn smiled. “This is Shining Ire. We met a few months back.”

“How are you,” Shining Ire asked. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Neither of them knew what to do other than blush.

“Alright,” Golden Dawn said rolling her eyes. “I’ll cut to the chase. We are here celebrating one of my last days in the city before I head off to Basic Training. But you two are not celebrating something. You two are here together.”

Orchid Strawberry’s friend recovered first to answer.

“You can’t tell anypegasus. Please.”

“It’s okay,” Golden Dawn smiled. “I just wanted to confirm what I always knew.”

Orchid Strawberry let out the air she was holding in. “Yes. I have replayed that night a thousand times in my head. I should have said yes to you at the dance. Misty Perfection still has no idea and she can’t know. Not yet. I haven’t figured that out. She is dense.”

Orchid Strawberry sighed. “I knew you were. You were like me. You always avoided the topic of who you liked and others of a similar nature. I wasn’t stunned you asked me. I almost said yes… ”

“But she jumped the gun,” Golden Dawn chuckled. “And raised a huge stink.”

“Yeah,” Orchid Strawberry blushed. “It would have gone a whole lot better if I had said yes. I regret that. I wish she wasn’t so loud or presumptuous.”

“Well, the past is in the past,” Golden Dawn smiled. “I know what you have to lose. And I wish you both the happiest. But you had better tell Misty Perfection soon. It will never get any easier. And I bet it will hurt her all the more the longer you wait. I just recently reconciled things with Blazing Midnight.”

“Let’s go,” Golden Dawn said, pointing with her head.

“Wait!” Orchid Strawberry asked. “Are you two just friends, or…?”

“Or,” Golden Dawn smiled. “We are together. Although, neither of our parent’s know yet. But we are not hiding anything.”

They left them alone and got back to their table. Their main course had arrived. They enjoyed the good food with little conversation.

As dinner slowed down, Red Start got a mischievous look on his face.

“So, I was thinking,” Red Star started. “I have an idea for the next part of the evening.”

Red Star put two long boxes on the table. Golden Dawn opened one, revealing poker chips. Stamped so that they were to be used only at that location.

“I know of a pretty good stakes game that happens on Friday nights. If you are game?”

“I never play,” Gilded Heart stated. “But I enjoy watching and a drink or two.”

“Its a three card game with five on the table. Aces high and low. No blind bets.”

Golden Dawn grinned. “I’m in.”

“I’m out,” Shining Ire stated. “Not into gambling. But I will gladly enjoy watching.”

Red Star smirked. “I hope you are ready for some good action.”

“Never played,” Golden Dawn shrugged. “But I am sure I can handle it with a quick rundown of the full rules.”

Red Star chuckled and began to give her the basic.

After they had desert, they headed to the location. It was a quiet lounge. Plenty of pegasi, mostly stallions, were talking quietly in their groups. There was a single circular table in the open with several older stallions around it. They were obviously playing poker with the same chips as Red Star had. One of them was Red Star’s father.

“Isn’t gambling outside of specific locations in Las Pegasus illegal?” Shining Ire asked.

“It is,” one of the players stated. “But this establishment doesn’t conduct these games. We do. So the law is not being broken.”

“And if the law enforcement raids here?” Shining Ire asked.

The stallion chuckled. “Then they get to see their boss, off hours.”

Golden Dawn took one of the empty seats. Red Star took another beside her. The other two stood behind watching. The bartender came over.

“I will take a bourbon,” Red Star ordered. “He will take a gin and tonic. She will take one as well, and at the table, a Speyside Scotch. Two Ashton Symmetries for the whiskys and a Fink’s small batch for the first gin. I don’t think Shining Ire wants to smoke.”

“I’ll pass on that as well,” Shining Ire kindly stated. “Although I look forward to trying a gin and tonic.”

“I look forward to both,” Golden Dawn smiled as she set up her chips.

The others finished the round and set up for a new deal. The cards were passed out and Golden Dawn looked at hers. Three aces.

“Ten,” One said, tossing a chip into the center.

Golden Dawn called the bet when it was her turn. The first three cards were flipped over and bets were placed. Golden Dawn added another ten to the bet and another card was flipped over. The last ace.

Golden Dawn played it cool and reserved with the betting. Everypegasus was in at the end so the pot was decent. She won the round.

“Well,” one of them chuckled. “We underestimated out first timer. Beginner’s luck.”

Golden Dawn chucked with a tad of mania. “Did I say I was a beginner?”

Nopony had an answer.

“I have never played before,” Golden Dawn calmly stated. “But it is not a case of beginners luck. I will prove that to you. And I will prove it to you beyond a doubt.”

Their drinks came and they helped Golden Dawn start her cigar. It was the first time she had ever smoked. She had the advantage of never trying a cigarette and didn’t make the mistakes developed from that habit.

Golden Dawn took a sip of the scotch. She coughed from how rough it was for her first time.

“Now try it with a few drops of water,” one of them said to Golden Dawn. He put a few drops of water into her glass. “It brings out the flavor. It is amazing how a few drops of the right water expands the flavor.”

Golden Dawn took another sip, without coughing. “A bit peaty, with some light fruity flavors. A tad of nutty taste too.”

“Well deduced,” one of the others stated.

After tasting the Scotch, Golden Dawn understood why that specific cigar was chosen. The flavors paired up perfectly, heightening the experience of both.

Round two was solid, but Golden Dawn lost. They quietly continued with a few more rounds. They were feeling out the newcomers. Red Star had only played a few times.

“So, who is our mystery mare?” One finally asked.

It was Red Star’s father who answered. “The one not playing is the daughter of my FDA friend. Who understandably can’t play. I wish he could, but it potentially puts him in a bad position. It is probably a good thing Shining Ire isn’t playing as well. Just to be safe. But that isn’t why she isn’t playing.”

“And I am the other they met at the charity Gala,” Golden Dawn said contemplating her cards. She raised by twenty. “Golden Dawn. I am just the daughter of two mill workers. But I graduated Cum Laude. Cards are simple.”

“So, what are you doing here?” they asked Golden Dawn.

“I head out for Basic Training on Monday,” Golden Dawn explained. “Light trooper. So a fun night with friends before I leave.”

They all were impressed with her choice to join the military.

“I can’t shuffle,” Golden Dawn stated as she cut the deck five times and put it back in a random order. “So, if you could shuffle for me, that would be appreciated. I will cut it again after.”

Golden Dawn lost the next three round. She looked at her cards and saw three hearts. The first three cards flipped over and they lined up for a straight. She played a bit aggressively and won the round.

“You know how to handle your cards,” Red Star’s father stated.

Golden Dawn received her second scotch and they continued to play. Golden Dawn folded and let others win. She played a few more rounds before letting things roll. Golden Dawn ran a bluff.

“Fifty,” Golden Dawn said tossing a chip into the center.

“I’ll see.”

“I’m out.”

The round progressed until it was just Golden Dawn and the law enforcement chief.

“One Fifty,” Golden Dawn said, tossing a few chips in.

“Too rich. Fold.”

Golden Dawn set her cards down and began to pull in the chips. Her first real win of the night.

“What did you have?” Shining Ire asked. “Why didn’t you show them?”

Golden Dawn chuckled. “Because you only have to show your cards when you have to prove you have the best set. Nopegasus could challenge me because I was the only one left.”

“That is the game,” Red Star stated. “You win by having the best cards. If, at the end, you have no challenger, then you automatically win and don’t have to show your cards. It can expose your strategy if you reveal them.”

“But,” Golden Dawn chuckled. “I won’t be around. Or at least for a while. I can show you my cards.”

Golden Dawn flipped them over, revealing absolutely nothing of value.

“Damn good bluff,” One said.

Shining Ire was still a bit confused. “So, you won just because you had no others at the end? You forced them to fold?”

“Exactly,” Golden Dawn nodded. “Pretty simple.”

Golden Dawn started on her third drink, and puffed on her cigar. She was certainly feeling the tobacco. It was wonderful.

“Well,” A new stallion chuckled as he came over. “We have some new comers.”

“Don’t discount her,” Red Star’s father warned him. “She just took us for a ride.”

They new pegasus sat down at the table and they took a quick break while he set up. It was Golden Dawn’s turn to deal.

“I can’t shuffle,” She said to the him as she cut the deck. “So if you please will, and then I will run a final few cuts, we can proceed.

The deck was shuffled and cut. They continued.

“I think I have this down,” Golden Dawn smirked as she looked around. “I bet I can accurately predict what you have. Golden Dawn set down a hundred chips in front of Red Star. “You have a low pair.”

“And you, you have three in the same suit. You have a face card and a high number. You are waiting for the next card to see if you have any chance. And I haven’t figured you out yet.

Golden Dawn laid down the bets of the other’s cards. If she was wrong, they kept those chips. She folded when the fifth card was shown. However, Golden Dawn was correct in each assessment she made.

It was time for her next trick. Golden Dawn didn’t look at her cards and tossed in 50 for a blind bet. Three matched her bet, the other three backed out.

“She must be holding a pretty good set,” one said as Golden Dawn bet 100 when the first three cards were flipped over. “I’m out.”

The others folded, leaving just Red Star and Golden Dawn.

“You realize she hasn’t even looked at her cards,” Red Star chuckled.

Golden Dawn finally picked up her cards for a quick peak. Her cards almost had her lined up for a straight. The next card didn’t help, but Golden Dawn played a tad aggressive in hopes of getting that last card.

The round landed in Golden Dawn’s favor. Red Star has a straight, but Golden Dawn’s straight was higher.

“Damn,” Red Star spat. “You got this down.”

“Its all about reading the players,” Golden Dawn chuckled. “This is easy. I graduated Cum Laude for a reason. No matter what school I attended. I’m no fool.”

“And that school was?”

Golden Dawn chuckled. “I went to Mills.”

They all were shocked, unsure of what to say.

Gilded Heart chuckled at their blank expressions. “We all learn the same stuff and take the same tests. Reputation is reputation, but test scores are test score.”

“Red, you are one lucky stallion,” The Law Enforcement Chief said. “Nailing her is a huge prize.”

All four of them chuckled.

“I am not that lucky,” Red Star said, examining his cards. “We are just friends. The lucky one is Shining Ire.”

The others looked at Shining Ire, who just blushed.

“Yeah yeah,” Golden Dawn said waving it off. “Just play and give me your chips!”

They didn’t last much longer as Golden Dawn cleaned them out.

“I would love to say beginner’s luck, but this isn’t,” Red Star’s father chuckled. “I guess the game is done early. We shall just enjoy each other’s company, drinks and these lovely cigars. You, Golden Dawn, are being spoiled with a great, top notch cigar for your first. Ruined for the rest of cigars.”

Golden Dawn chuckled as she took a few puffs. “Well, it is a special night. Red Star fronted the chips for this evening. I have no idea how this will work now, but I enjoyed beating you all. It was fun. And a new experience. Somehow, I think that poker games like this will help me better protect all your asses while in the military.”

They all laughed.

“You know,” The chief of law enforcement chuckled. “When you get bored of playing soldier, you can go to Law Enforcement training. You can settle down and do more as a Law Enforcement agent. More than patrol the same clouds in circles. Keep a decent record and I will gladly hire you.”

“Thanks,” Golden Dawn replied. “But I don’t plan on moving into Law Enforcement. At least not right now. But I appreciate the offer.”

He laughed. “You beat me at poker. I bet you can beat the shit out of the certain problematic pegasi we have in this city. We need some better puzzle solvers.”

“Well, I expected this to last longer,” Red Star chuckled. “I knew she would have fun, but not wipe the table with us.”

“I guess,” Gilded Heart said, drawing it out. “We should probably retire. As early as it is. I think it would be appreciated.”

They headed out and took the chariot back to Shining Ire’s apartment to finish the evening. That way the girls could just head to bed after their drinks, rather than having to work to get them home.


	3. Story 1: Golden Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY ONE
> 
> The story of Golden Dawn and why she joined the Enclave Military and where she came from. Meet her family, friends and learn the struggles that made her, her, and the Pegasus we know in Shaping Shadow.

Golden Dawn arrived early at her, now brother’s, house, where the family was. They were waiting inside. It was going to be the last day she was able to see them in a long while.

Her mother answered the door. The door was always locked.

“Dear,” Bobbin said, hugging Golden Dawn. “I am surprised you are alone. I thought you might bring Shining Ire with you.”

Golden Dawn was confused. “I’m here to have one last planned day with my family before I leave for the military. I am here to spend time with all of you.”

“I just thought you two were together.”

“Oh,” Golden Dawn flatly stated. “Well, yeah. That is where it has ended up. It started innocently, like we said.” Golden Dawn shrugged, leaving it unfinished. “But I’m here to see you. I live with her, not you. I see her all the time. Especially since I stopped working at the diner.”

“Well, if you want to invite her, she is practically family. She matters in your life.”

“Thanks Mom,” Golden Dawn smiled. “I might call and see if she wants to join us. Her parents don’t know either. Anything.”

Golden Dawn lost her smile. “It’s all still so new, and…”

“And you are leaving,” Bobbin finished, smiling. “Plans for that?”

“After Basic Training we will reevaluate things. I’ll have a better feel for my future. I will know my next training and all. Its 16 tough weeks. We want it to be solid, but neither of us know enough to make that choice.”

“You think somepegasus else will catch your eye?” Bobbin asked.

“Catch my eye, maybe. But my heart is a different matter. As ready as I am, as sure as I am, I am unsure where this will go.”

“Go,” Bobbin said. “Call her and invite her over. I was expecting her to be with you. A mother knows.”

Golden Dawn chuckled. “But how?”

“You confided in me long ago,” Bobbin smiled. “It’s not hard for me to see these things. I know my daughter.”

Golden Dawn greeted everypegasus in passing as she went to the kitchen to make the call. Shining Ire was shocked, but was going to come over.

Golden Dawn stepped out into the living room to open up to her family. It obviously wasn’t the time. Batten Sword was distracted keeping Ace quiet while Raid was sleeping on the couch, head back, mouth open with drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Golden Dawn joined Bobbin and Summer in the corner where they were talking quietly. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon.

Shining Ire was having her own lazy afternoon and didn’t rush over. Golden Dawn answered the door when Shining Ire knocked.

“You guys all lock your doors,” Shining Ire commented. “You are all serious about it. Even knowing pegasi are coming over.”

Golden Dawn shrugged. “Its safest. But that choice varies by family.”

Golden Dawn coughed to get the room’s attention. Raid coughed on his drool and then looked at them.

“Ah,” Raid nodded. “I was wondering if you would show up. It was Shining Iris, right?”

Golden Dawn shook her head with a smile at her brother. It was the Raid she knew. Taking it as it was.

“Shining Ire, as in the flower.”

“Well, I hope Golden isn’t too bad in bed. I used to have to drag her ass out of bed for school. I thought I drooled, but she is a waterfall and half the time her body isn’t in a good sleeping position.”

Shining Ire was unsure what to say, but Golden Dawn was giggling.

“I got better,” Golden Dawn fired back. “A bit. Restraints were considered after the third time of me booting her off the side for a very rude awakening.”

Raid was ready to fire right back. “You had the ruder awaking I assume.”

“Waking me up is always rude and ill advised!”

“And yet you are going to have to deal with some buff, intimidating pegasi yelling at you and dragging your ass out of bed each morning. You better learn to sleep proper.”

“When do I do anything proper?”

“Yeah,” Raid rolled his eyes. “You are screwed for Basic Training. You are going to have a tough time adjusting. And you won’t get to break them like you did Mr. Paper.”

“I forgot about him,” Golden Dawn chuckled. “His hard ass has to be softer than they will be, which means I am fucked.”

“You joined of your own free will!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Golden Dawn replied, flipping him off with her wing.

Shining Ire was not used to Golden Dawn having a partner to banter with. “This was an unexpected introduction.”

“I bet Mom saw it coming,” Raid shot back. “But no. Not a surprised. She was going to have to come with some stranger at some point because her peers had her black listed. At least you two met first as friends. Always better than just hunting for a mate.”

Golden Dawn got Shining Ire to join her and Raid on the couch.

“You make it sound so… aggressive?”

Raid chuckled. “It is. Here anyway. I gather it isn’t in the rest of the city. Romance is very calculated for most couples.”

“You and Summer?” Shining Ire asked. She felt like it was open enough to freely ask that question.

“Oh, I hunted him badly,” Summer laughed, joining the conversation. “I chased away Fritter, who he was hunting. I was aggressive and open. I rudely shot down a dozen stallions, in public.”

“But Raid, well I learned to call him Raid and relax. He surprised me and I fell in love with the pegasus behind the outer shell I was hunting.”

Shining Ire was unnerved, but relaxed. “What exactly were you hunting?”

“Well,” Summer said, trying to put things in an easy to understand manor. “Both parents worked. He grew up in a larger house. I wanted a little sister because I only had a jackass of an older brother. Mind you, this was before Golden knew she was a filly fooler. There is a good age gap.”

“Both of the kids had no problems with being being born. Even though I would be carrying the foals, it was important to consider. Its, at least, an old mare’s tale here that both sides matter for the ease of a pregnancy.”

“Then there were the other shallow things about how tall, big, what the mane was like, and other physical attributes that don’t matter. He covered most of those.”

Raid snorted. “I thought she was crazy. She is, but not as much since she made me hers. She was hot, and had a solid background. But I had little I needed. I was the prize. And to be wanted so badly,” Raid shrugged. “Well that was hot and made me feel pretty and special. I knew there was more to her than hunting me and what I saw. And I am not sorry I said yes. She is a dreamy firecracker.”

Shining Ire was trying not to laugh as she shook her head. “You all live in a crazy, foreign world that is backwards.”

“Hey,” Summer shrugged with a smile. “It landed us this place without a fight. That is a big deal. Even though I can’t get a my job back, we don’t need both of us working. Our parents bought it and owned it. They passed it on, assuming they would stay here until they retired. We still live in Raid’s bedroom, not the master. Housing is hard here.”

“See,” Golden Dawn said, nudging Shining Ire. “That is why I was perfectly happy with my place.”

Batten Sword took his focus off of Ace for the first time. “We started out in a similar place. We were renting that place. As soon as we knew we were pregnant, we had to get aggressive with a solid home. We made the leap to here. It was just in our grasp. We put in a lot to get and keep here, especially when Golden came along, but it was worth every bead of sweat and restless night.”

“That is why I am elated that the military does free housing!” Golden Dawn declared. “It’s important to those of us who live here.”

The day was calm and smooth. Shining Ire was just accepted and they were not hounded with questions. The day was focused on them all as a family, enjoying each other.

Dinner was all of Golden Dawn’s favorites. More than enough food was made. Bobbin wanted her daughter to have some of each and not miss anything.

It was late when they left and very late when they got back. Tomorrow was the day for just Golden Dawn and Shining Ire. That was all they had planned. Sleep in and stay in. Monday, Golden Dawn would be gone before Shining Ire had to be at work.


	4. Story 1: Breaking Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY ONE
> 
> The story of Golden Dawn and why she joined the Enclave Military and where she came from. Meet her family, friends and learn the struggles that made her, her, and the Pegasus we know in Shaping Shadow.

Golden Dawn approached the gate. Here she was, Fort Wind. The beginning of a new life. Free from all that had been weighing her down. Free from judgment. Here she would be treated with the respect she earned and the job that she has done, and could do.

Entering was quick and easy. She tossed her bag where she was told to and rushed to line up with the others. They were forced to wait as the others arrived and then waited even longer as two more were stuck at the gate.

As soon as they came through, the line was shuffled up so they could be at the front. Each was wearing a big black patch on their shoulder. Most of the pegasi tried to gain a spot they found more advantageous. Golden Dawn didn’t move. There was no “best spot.” Not with the amount of drill sergeants milling around, corralling them as they stalked them, ready to kill the ones who exposed themselves.

They were pushed into physical fitness tests. Golden Dawn was as ready as she could be, but they pushed hard, expecting a level of perfection beyond what any of them could perform. Except for one pegasus. One of the two that had been held up.

They were verbally abusive at times, especially to the two late comers. Golden Dawn wanted to push back, but she held her tongue, focusing on the task at hoof. That is what mattered. Not being right. Not being treated fairly. Learning a new job, a new life, and they knew what they were doing to get that from the recruits.

Every water break was appreciated. Golden Dawn was repeatedly on the ground, out of energy. She hurt. Most of her body burned. Her mind could only handle so much. She knew her body had more in it, but her mind just wasn’t ready to push it further. As the day wore on, she stayed down longer than she should have. Longer than she wanted to. Much longer than the drill sergeants wanted them too.

The two special examples, a Cardinal Spitfire and Shadow Flare, were suffering under the wing of a single drill sergeant, Sergeant Terror Space. They got less water. They got less breaks. Shadow Flare didn’t know when to hold his tongue. He wasn’t right. He wasn’t Enclave like the rest of them. Shadow Flare caused problems for himself, which often reflected back on all of them.

However, he wasn’t breaking. He wasn’t dropping out. He was enduring each and every thing thrown at them, as long as they wanted them to go. He was either crazy, foolish, or both. It was annoying. He made the rest of them look bad. He was somepegasus to avoid.

Golden Dawn was taking a water break. Just off the to the side was the trouble maker. A pegasus was brave enough to risk talking to him.

“How are you able to keep going?” the pegasus asked him through rough breathing.

“I am a farming pony and this was life for me,” Shadow Flare stated. He just trotted off, back to his spot.

Golden Dawn shook her head. A farming pony? With his small size. She was bigger than he was by at least a hoof.

They were given another break as Shadow Flare alone was forced to do more. Golden Dawn didn’t bother to watch like many of the others. She took the five to dash off to the restroom, with permission. She was late when they called for the break to be over, but they let it slide. The main drill sergeants were talking amongst themselves.

Golden Dawn wasn’t marked yet as they got back to work with more laps on their wings. The ones marked Red were giving Shadow Flare and Cardinal Spitfire a good push. The harder they tried to push him down and break him, the harder he pushed back.

Golden Dawn was wheezing on the ground after more swim kicks. She couldn't raise her legs. He abdomen felt like it had a thousand sharp knives tearing it in long cuts across it. Three drill sergeants gathered near her, looking down at Golden Dawn. She expected them to tell her to get back at it.

“She isn’t green,” One said.

“I don’t know. That might be the best place for her. She certainly isn’t red or blue. But Green, she might excel, but all she wants in Light Trooper. That she is adamant about.”

A third smirked. “If she is adamant about that job, mark her black. Test her metal.”

“Black may be too much,” The first said.

“If she wants to be a light trooper so badly, let her prove it,” The second agreed.

Golden Dawn wanted to talk. To asked questions. But all she could do was look back at them from on her back. She probably looked very pathetic.

“I don’t think she could make it in Black,” The first said.

A fourth drill sergeant walked up. “The last one of the day. I just came from looking back on her records. She has great scores in school. She did well enough today. And she wants to be a light trooper so badly. Mark her black. Let her work for it. Besides, that rounds black out with a nice and even 50.”

The third one pulled a black patch from his arm and slammed it onto her shoulder where the Velcro held it firm. It was almost a punch and Golden Dawn winced from the hit. They stared at her with smiles for a little bit before dispersing.

Golden Dawn was panicking. Whatever Black was, she knew she didn’t want it. Black is what Shadow Flare and Cardinal Spitfire were tagged with. From the start. It didn’t bode well. She didn’t want to work her ass off proving she could hold onto the dream of being a light trooper. She should be more concerned about being placed Black just to finish out the barracks at and even 50.

Green sounded good. She felt a connection with the ones marked Green. They were always on the ground first and many of them had been sitting on the side, resting while the rest of them where yelled and screamed at to keep going. They were often put back into the mix, but it was a lot more relaxed for them because they physically couldn’t keep up. Still, Golden Dawn wasn’t about to let herself sit on the sideline. Especially if she now had to prove she deserved what she had been promised.

They let everypegasus go at 5pm. Except for Shadow Flare and Cardinal Spitfire. Golden Dawn double checked; both of them were definitely marked Black.

Dinner was poor. Cooked turnips, whole, mashed oats, which were at least hot, and a side of dried hay. It wasn’t enough to eat, but that seemed to be the point. At least they got food. Lunch had been ignored.

“HURRY UP!” A drill sergeant ordered. “YOUR BAGS ARE OUTSIDE YOUR BARRACKS! GRAB THEM AND THEN GRAB A BUNK! PICK WISELY. IT’S YOURS FOR THE NEXT 16 WEEKS!”

Golden Dawn used her skills working at the diner and downed her food in a few bites, beating most out of the door. It took a moment to orient herself. She had to ask where their barracks were. That was why a group of drill sergeants were outside of the mess hall.

The bags were laid out in order by first letter of their name, making it easy for Golden Dawn to find hers. She stumbled inside and picked a bottom bunk near the front. About a third of the way in and on the left. She didn’t want to be at the very front, and the back was a poor location. Most pegasi were right hoofed, so they would gravitate their attention to the right side of the barracks. At least that was her rational.

There were two bunks already taken. The back right two, on the bottom. Golden Dawn left her bag on her bunk and cautiously walked down to them.

“Who’s are they?” A pegasus called out.

“Cardinal Spitfire,” Golden Dawn yelled back. “And then Shadow Flare.”

Everypegasus was concerned about having them in Black.

“It probably won’t be that bad,” A cocky pegasus said. “Black is just a color. Like Red, Green, and the others. Yellow and Purple?”

“Get yours eyes checked. It was blue, not purple!”

“I was seeing through squinted eyes most of the time! I am going to be an Cloudship Captain, not boots on the ground. That was way more work than I will ever have to do.”

“You will eat those words,” A pegasus laughed.

A drill sergeant entered the barracks silencing them. “It will be an early morning tomorrow. Your lockers have places to store your stuff. Inside is your barracks ware clothing. Black shorts and a white T-shirt. Clothing must be worn at all times. Bathroom and showers are communal. Get used to it and don’t ogle. You have a job to do and focus on. Besides, its not like haven’t seen others before. And don’t be an ass and take too much time. There are 50 in here.”

Golden Dawn changed out of her cloths into fresh ones. Most rushed the showers. She got a few funny looks for changing without a shower after sweating so much. Golden Dawn was used to changing without being able to shower.

Golden Dawn just put her stuff away and then crashed on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly, despite the lights being on and the chatter.

“OUT OF BED AND AT ATTENTION YOU WORTHLESS SACKS OF FEATHERS!”

Golden Dawn jumped in surprise and slammed into the floor. She had barely been on the bed in the first place. Golden Dawn struggled out of the sheet that she was tangled in and got in line. She wasn’t last, but the drill sergeant was glaring at her.

“I am Sergeant Wind Whisper,” He said walking down the isle. “I am the Master of Black Barracks. If you call me anything but Master Wind...” Master Wind's mouth turned to a wicked grin. “Lets not test me there.”

“Now! You were marked Black. If you paid attention yesterday, you would have seen other colors. Does anypegasus know what they are?”

Golden Dawn needed to redeem herself. “Back, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Sir!”

“Correct Golden Dawn. Somepegasus was lounging rather than working her ass off!” Master Wind said turning around at the end of the hall.

Golden Dawn eyes narrowed. She hadn’t been lounging. She wasn’t like the ones marked green. Which meant she belonged in Black. That only soured her mood.

“Red is for strength. Their primary skill is just that.” Master Wind said beginning to walk towards the front. “Blue is for those who's strong point is flying. Yellow is the baseline who have no strong or weak points. Typically Yellow tends to be filled with the technologically minded pegasi. Green if for the weakest recruits that need a little bit more love. Each Barracks will be treated differently in training. Working on the skills they most need to improve. You will learn and be tested on all skills. The final tests are the same for all recruits and not barracks specific.”

“What about Black?” a pegasus asked. “Sir!”

“Black is for those special pegasi who peaked our interest for one reason or another. Leadership in one of those, but do not let that go to your head. Few of you are here for that reason. You will be worked twice as hard because of it. There will be no area of your training we will focus on more due to your individual weaknesses. You will all have no weaknesses and will be expected to prove that, immediately.”

Golden Dawn tried to swallow her dread but couldn't. She couldn't handle this. Especially the idea that Black was for leaders. She wasn’t a leader. She couldn't handle being this exposed. No weaknesses? She had shown plenty of weakness the day before. How was she supposed to prove that?

Master Wind was again at the back. He sized up Shadow Flare, who focused on looking straight ahead.

“I have figured out everypegasus else, except for you. I can't tell if you are a strong filly or weak colt. Until I do, I will call you Filly Fooler since you look like a butch bitch.”

Golden Dawn felt anger rise. Filly Fooler nickname as an insult was insulting her for being her. She couldn’t help who she was. And Master Wind knew that Shadow Flare was a stallion.

“I don't think he knows what that is,” somepony at the front called out. Most snickered, Golden Dawn’s anger only rose a bit. It wasn’t funny. They were supposed to be equal here. Only set aside by their individual skill.

“You are right. Wrong to speak out Majesty, but do you know recruit? Filly Fooler?"

“Yes Sir!” Shadow Flare replied.

“From what I hear, I think you are lying to me,” Master Wind said pulling out a file from a pocket under his wing.

“I am not lying Master Wind, Sir,” Shadow Flare said.

Golden Dawn smirked as she watched Shadow Flare loose his nerve. As he was knocked down a few pegs after being so perfect the day before.

“Tell me what a filly fooler is,” Master Wind ordered.

“Its umm...” Shadow Flare stumbled to the enjoyment of all. “Mares who…”

“Answer me!”

“Mares who live together.”

“Is that all?”

“No Sir.”

“Well tell me.”

“They are married like a mare and stallion, but… mares.”

“Why the red cheeks Filly Fooler?”

Golden Dawn was now finding the whole thing funny. He was getting what he deserved.

“Because it is not right,” Shadow Flare stated with nothing left in his voice.

That pleasure flipped back to anger. Golden Dawn wanted to rush him and beat the shit out of him, but she stood her ground. She opted to give him the meanest look she could. To let him know she was coming for him.

“Why is that?”

“Because it makes a weak farm that can not be passed down,” Shadow Flare said sheepishly.

“That's it?” Golden Dawn blurted. She immediately regretted letting her anger slip. It was a pathetic reason to hate filly foolers. She would have to teach him a lesson.

“Did I tell you you could speak Recruit?”

“No Sir!” Golden Dawn replied. “Sorry Sir!”

“So you are a filly fooler,” Master Wind smiled.

“No sir,” Shadow Flare said scratching the floor with his hoof. “But my sister is.”

Master Wind shook his head. “And you lived with her,” He stated.

“I helped out a while before I came to start training here. I was not much help home, but there I was a big help. We had plenty of ponies on my farm. Big family. Lunar and Buck are getting the farm. Buck is really good to her and the family. He deserves it.”

“I don't give a shit about the rest of that Filly Fooler,” Master Wind said walking away. Shadow Flare's front legs were left quaking.

“You will all be whipped into shape and one tight knit unit. Structure and order are key. When something goes wrong, like the Riots in Cumulus, they make a bad situation stay just bad. We can not lose control of the situation. Especially in battle. Understand?”

Shadow Flare was the only one who said no. Master Wind wasted no time being back in his face.

“No?”

“No Sir. I get the Order and Structure, but not the riots.”

“You really are a dumb one,” Master Wind said making pegasi laugh.

“No Sir. But we don't get news sir. The closest city is a half day's flight away and we only go there out of necessity, like market days and to pick up supplies or equipment.”

“Ignorance is bliss. It is time you learn what the real world is like,” Master Wind snarled. “Not all are happy with the Enclave as you simple pegasi are. Some have been misled. I hope you will have no problem dealing with them.”

“I will have no problem Sir. But I didn't say we were happy. Nor did I say we were unhappy. We barely have interaction with the Enclave outside tax time. We just do our duty to the Enclave and farm the clouds so everypony can eat. We do not want ponies to starve.”

Golden Dawn was sure she wasn’t the only pegasus in the room that wanted to beat his ass. They would as soon as they could. They would find a way to deal with his ignorance and smug attitude that was causing them all trouble.

“You talk to much and have no voice to make it worthwhile to listen,” Master Wind said walking away.

“You will all learn to lead small groups,” He said picking back up. “You will learn to navigate the sky, the clouds, cities and the ground. You will learn weapons and unarmed combat. You will learn basic medical care. You will become soldiers. And because of pegasi like Filly Fooler, you will take classes on Enclave History and what Loyalty and Duty really mean.”

Golden Dawn rolled her eyes. She didn’t want to lead. She didn’t need to know how to lead. She wanted to just be told what to do. To fight and serve. She wasn’t a leader. She didn’t need the history classes. She had done enough school and passed with amazing grades.

“Now,” Master Wind said from besides the door. “We have wasted too much time already. File out and we will begin with calisthenics to whip your sorry asses into shape! THEN you will get changed into your uniform and hit the mess hall for breakfast, if they are still serving it. Every morning, I expect you to be up and in uniform before I arrive.”

Golden Dawn was sore from the day before as they began to jog and move, stretching their tight muscles. She dropped to the ground, swearing under her breath from the pain. She tried to stand up, but collapsed. Master Wind was looking at her, but he didn’t yell. Golden Dawn pushed herself back up and continued on after the others.

It was all the same shit as the day before. Golden Dawn’s body didn’t like it. She wiped tears of agony from her face and pushed herself back up to continue wing ups. It didn’t take long until she was as loose as she could possibly be.

It was back into the barracks to change and then breakfast. Golden Dawn was one of the few who didn’t give a shit about changing in front of other pegasi. They were pretty silent as a group when they were eating. Shadow Flare was eating further down from them at the table, space in between the group. The sight brought a little joy to Golden Dawn’s heart.

Golden Dawn was one of the few who knew how to speed eat and was done by the time they were booted out. At least they were not thrown into more physical fitness activities. She probably would have lost most of it if she was forced to work.

Golden Dawn was the first to fall asleep in class. She had to do wingups as punishment, to ‘wake her up.’ She wasn’t the only pegasus dozing, but she fell asleep more times than she should have. Golden Dawn had worked a lot of long and hard hours. She should be used to it. But sitting still kicked in sleep mode for her.

The drills were tough. Marching together made no sense. She couldn't see the others and was out of step with them. At least there was no direct punishment. They had to stop and begin again. A nuisance, but the blame was shared amongst them all. Only a few who had been in military schools knew the drills, but even they had problems working with a new group

When day three came with the obstacle course, Golden Dawn struggled. Not as bad as others, but she dropped to the back half. It wasn’t something she was used to.

She caught up to the others on the double wall, where you needed two pegasi to get over it. One to lift the first up, and then that pegasi would pull the other up. She outright refused Cardinal Spitfire as a partner, issuing a curse from her. Golden Dawn found a teammate and they were up and over the wall before either Shadow Flare or Cardinal Spitfire.

“It is day four!” Master Wind announced as they lined up at the foot of their bed. “And none of you know how to clean up after yourselves! Your mother isn’t here. Get your shit in order, NOW!”

Golden Dawn spun around to get everything in order. She found her hooves tangled in her sheet and struggled to get them free. Once that was done, she tossed them over the bed. She looked at the others. They varied, but all had their beds done up neatly. Golden Dawn had to do her’s again and again. She couldn't get the sheets on right.

“Trouble recruit?” Master Wind asked.

“Yes,” Golden Dawn said stopping and blushing.

“Why? It is simple. Make the bed. To start.”

“I…” Golden Dawn protested.

“You what?” Master Wind asked calmly. “Don’t know how?”

“No,” Golden Dawn sighed in shame. “I don’t know how.”

“Your mother never taught you?” Master Wind prodded.

“No,” Golden Dawn said, sitting on the bed and trying not to cry. “I wake up most mornings without the sheets on me or tangled in them. I can never seem to keep them on.”

Master Wind pulled a bunk out from the wall into the center of the room.

“Since Golden Dawn can’t figure out how to put sheets on, I will teach you all how to make a bed proper. All of you need to learn how to make a bed properly.”

Master Wind tore the bed apart and walked them through the steps. Golden Dawn kept getting tangled in hers. Shadow Flare and several others knew how to make their beds perfectly. Most had to strip their’s to fix minor errors.

“We will work on it tomorrow,” Master Wind ordered. “We have wasted enough time on these basics. I hope your lockers are satisfactory. I will be checking them tomorrow.”

Golden Dawn stood up to follow the others out, but found herself, again, tangled in the sheets. Majesty and Silver Lining helped Golden Dawn out of her sheets and they rushed out of the room after the others.

After another long day, they all went to fix their lockers. Golden Dawn opened hers and sighed. It was a mess. She quickly folded things and did her best to tidy up. She slammed the door closed. Her concern was her bed. With the help of others, she finally got her bed in order. The lights were flipped off and Golden Dawn settled into bed.

“TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!” Master Wind ordered.

The lights were flicked on. Golden Dawn snorted awake and tipped the last two inched off her bed, slamming her face into the ground. She fell over in between the beds.

The top sheet had her constricted so that one wing was tight against her body and the other was sticking straight out worse than a wing boner. She could barely breath from it wrapped around her neck.

She blinked a blushing smile at Master Wind who was at the end of her bed, examining her. The bottom sheet snapped off, flinging itself into a harmless attack that hit him in the ass.

Master Wind had to hold a laugh in. A laugh was not conductive to teaching them order and discipline. A serious matter that could mean life or death in combat if they couldn’t find what they needed.

“Do we have to strap you into bed?” Master Wind asked.

“Umm,” Golden Dawn groaned as she tried to undo herself. “Maybe. I have never slept normal.”

“I can see that,” Master Wind replied. “I have never had a recruit unable to stay in her bed like a good girl. I know foals who sleep better than you.”

“You never saw me as a foal,” Golden Dawn said without thinking. She instantly regretted it.

“I would think you would be a master at making your bed since you destroy it every night.”

“I… we gave up quickly. We didn’t foresee it as a problem. Just a quirk.”

“And if you share a bed?”

Golden Dawn blushed. “I’ve been known to kick them out of bed, as well as falling out myself. Or both.”

Master Wind sighed. He stepped over Golden Dawn and opened her locker. “And this is not the best either. Can you do basics like folding clothes? Does anypegasus have a bed and locker that is perfect?”

Nopegasus answered as Master Wind stepped back into the center of the room.

“One of you must,” Master Wind stated. “Or shall we have you rip everything out and redo it to perfection?”

Master Wind stepped down the row towards Shadow Flare. He stopped when he noticed Deke sweating.

“Deke?” How about you?”

“I have my bed done,” Deke grinned.

“Adequately,” Master Wind said as he stepped towards Deke’s locker. He opened it and sighed. Things were stuffed every which way and crammed into places they shouldn’t be. “Do you know what organized means? Or what a shelf is supposed to do.”

“I think my answer is no,” Deke said, holding back a chuckle.

Master Wind opened the other three locker doors that made the unit up and tipped it over, dumping everything out.

“Now you will learn,” Master Wind declared. “All of you!”

Several other drill sergeants barged in and helped Master Wind empty the lockers and strip the beds. Stuff was thrown everywhere. The recruits stood there, at the foot of their bunks. Some where really hurt after trying so hard.

Master Wind stopped at Shadow Flare’s and Flex’s bunk. Their bunks were done up perfectly. Master Wind ripped open Shadow Flare’s locker. His duffel Bad was hanging neatly on the hook. So was his towel so it could dry. It was hung up on the center line, perfectly. The few clothes he had were expertly folded. But that was it. All Shadow Flare had was stuff from the military.

“Filly Fooler?” Master Wind called.

“Yes Sir?” Shadow Flare asked, not moving or looking at Master Wind.

“Did you bring anything from home?”

“Yes Sir,” Shadow Flare replied. “In the duffel bag, at the bottom, are some family photos and some small bags of seeds from the farms. Pieces of home until I return to them to once again work the clouds and farm.”

Master Wind pulled them out of the bag and flipped through them. He dropped them onto the bed.

“Anything else?”

“I had nothing else, Sir”

Master Wind walked out to face Shadow Flare. “Nothing else?”

“Correct sir. Nothing else. Well, just a cloak or two in my closet and some sheets and blankets. We didn’t wear clothing like this. Despite having little, we were required to keep everything neat and tidy. Including our bed. If we kept the bedroom neat and organized, we could keep the farm neat and organized. An organized Farm is a productive farm. An organized farm works better and faster when everything is in place. You don’t have to spend time searching when you need to be working. Especially in bad weather. Just like the military.”

Master Wind looked at Flex.

“I learned from Filly Fooler,” Flex said neatly.

Master Wind opened Flex’s locker. It was just as neat and tidy as Shadow Flare’s.

“Impressive you two. The only pair that knows how to stay organized. Now, show them how to do it.”

Master Wind smiled as he dumped out the locker and two others stripped the beds. Master Wind gave Shadow Flare the pictures. He was going to be an ass about making sure everything was perfect. Discipline in every form had to be achieved during this training. All soldiers had to be disciplined in their actions. But he wasn’t going to let fragile, properly stored items like pictures be destroyed on his watch.

Shadow Flare had his bed made immediately and then Shadow Flare had the locker organized. Most of Flex’s stuff was put away by Shadow Flare who had scooped it all up into his hooves for efficiency. They were done before anypegasus else was even done with their beds.

“Pay close attention to Filly Fooler,” Master Wind told them. “He knows what he is doing. In this instance.”

Master Wind watched they rush to get it all done. Golden Dawn still had trouble with her sheets. She put everything away with a quick fold and closed her locker. She wasn’t good at folding clothes either.

“We will keep working on this, but I expect you to fix your problems quickly. I don’t want to have to keep doing this. We do not recruit foals. And you don’t want to force me to keep teaching you discipline.”

They were moved outside into a work out. It was lighter than normal. Golden Dawn was happy for that.

“Today we begin unarmed combat,” Master Wind said. “For now, you will be teamed up and work on the drills we show you. And only those drills. Open combat will not be tolerated, but it will happen later.”

Golden Dawn smiled as Shadow Flare was teamed up with her. Now it was time to exact her revenge. Golden Dawn focused on the set of moves Master Wind taught them. A block, block, strike. Golden Dawn let Shadow Flare practice first. He was unsure of himself and his strikes were weak.

After a while they were told to switch up. Golden Dawn grinned and moved in. Shadow Flare matched what he needed to, but when Golden Dawn struck, he wasn’t there. She came at him again, and again her strike missed.

They worked long and hard on it, switching up every so often. Golden Dawn was angry. Shadow Flare was fast, but weak. And she couldn't give him any revenge for saying that she was wrong for being a filly fooler.

They were given a water break.

“You are really pathetic,” Golden Dawn stated in between gulps. “You can't take a hit and can't deliver one. You are lucky you can dodge so well. I would call you a coward except you never run and only work to set up the next strike.”

She was trying to goad him so she could hit him.

“Well, its not like I grew up needing to fight. Things never got physical where I am from,” Shadow Flare stated.

She wasn’t ready for such a calm explanation and admittance. She snarled behind her cup as she drank. “Not even against filly foolers?”

“Not conductive to the community as a whole,” Shadow Flare said, sighing at the relief the water brought. “They make a weak farm because the more hooves there are to help out, the more you can produce and at some point, the easier the work is. And we help each other bring in harvests. Their farm can not grow like the others. It will never strengthen and we can't hire help. Practicality is key.”

Golden Dawn’s anger grew again. Practicality could go fuck itself.

“So she is supposed to go unhappy for the rest of her life?” Golden Dawn said annoyed.

“I never said that. No one knew. And I understand that not even she knew until they met. Everypony was shocked. That was the worst thing. The shock.”

Shadow Flare was so simple and backwards, Golden Dawn was losing her anger, having it replaced by pity.

Shadow Flare sighed, having trouble explain the complexities of his community. “If they had stayed on a strong farm with someponies married who's colt or mare would take over, that is one thing. But they started a new farm that could not grow. A farm that can not grow is a burden on the community. It's only been a year. The community was warming up to the idea of their duty to help their farm like any other, but it still is new and a big shock.”

Golden Dawn had no idea what to say, but she saw the longing in his eyes. “You are going to go back, aren't you?”

“Yes. My duty is to here for now. But eventually I well end up back home to do what I can, on their farm. ”

Golden Dawn was loosing her edge. “Things sound backwards and wrong. How many sisters do you have?”

“Four,” Shadow Flare said refilling his cup. “Most farms have two or three per couple. It is expanding and we don't have to worry about those laws regarding reproduction we have heard about.”

Golden Dawn lost all anger. He was just a stupid colt who didn’t know better and meant no harm. Annoying, a nuisance, but not somepegasus who deserved to be taught a lesson.

“That has to be nice,” Golden Dawn said. “They took away my younger brother at birth because he was a third. Unexpected third, but still a third. My parents appealed as soon as they found out they were expecting and they lost. They won the appeal to not abort, but he was gone before they could even name him. All we know is it was a colt. My mother never even got to hold him and seeing him even after was out of the question. We have no idea what happened to him.”

Shadow Flare was deeply hurt at the story.

“Damn,” Shadow Flare sighed. “I can think of several farms that could use another pair of hooves. Not all flourish. It is tough, and we don't get the best medical care. A local healer, but the closest doctor is so far away… sometimes farms have nopony, and the community decides who will take control.”

“Backwards and deadly,” Golden Dawn said concerned. “I will stay clear of farming.”

“It's not that bad,” Cardinal Spitfire said butting in. “There is a big difference between farming, and his rural, basically nowhere survival farming. The law is still applied to my community, although we win more third appeals. Just don't head out to his part of the clouds. They are near the northern mountains that mark the Enclave's boarder. You really don't want to go there anyway.”

Cardinal Spitfire wasn’t Shadow Flare. Specifically because she was gorgeous. Even under the unflattering uniforms. Golden Dawn couldn’t help but have a crush on her. But she wanted Shining Ire.

“That is far,” Golden Dawn said socked, with her jaw wide upon. “No wonder why Filly Fooler is so odd.”

Golden Dawn’s heart felt like it had been stabbed. She had used his nickname. Something she had sworn not to. Shadow Flare just rolled his eyes as they chuckled, along with several others listening in.

Golden Dawn no longer had it out for Shadow Flare. He was doing the best he could from being so far out of his league. He was doing what he could to adjust, and so would she. Not everypegasus had it out for her. That was her old life. Not her new one.

They went back to their places to begin with a new set. A strike strike strike pattern.

“You lost your focus,” Shadow Flare said to Golden Dawn. “What is up?”

“You,” Golden Dawn said, a slight smile on her face. “You are so backwards and stupid. I was mad about the first morning and what you said about filly foolers. And then the nickname which I find personally offensive. But I can’t seem to hold it against you because you don’t even know you are causing me pain. You are not like others I know.”

“That is,” Shadow Flare stumbled. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. This is all so new to me. I take it you were hurt in the past?”

“And that is why I can’t hate you anymore. Because you are not them. Now fucking strike me like you hate me. Like I am going to kill you and you will die if you don’t kill me first.”

“I,” Shadow Flare hesitated.

Golden Dawn switched rolls and came at Shadow Flare. She smiled as she forced him back. He dodged and then held, blocking the second and the third and then coming in with a strike like they had been taught in the first set. It was a pathetic hit, despite striking her face. Golden Dawn had been slapped harder than that.

“Good job Filly Fooler,” Master Wind praised. “Good turn around. You are getting a fire in your belly. You will need that to survive hoof-to-hoof combat. But lets stick to the set. You can block, and please do, but don’t follow through and strike her. That will come later.”

Golden Dawn was now sure she wanted Shining Ire to join her. The one Pegasus giving her a problem wasn’t even trying to. Or understood he was. And he would only back her if they ever faced her old classmates again. He was stupid loyal.

Golden Dawn had found her place. There was only one more question of importance. Was Shining Ire’s place besides her when she was through with the training? Golden Dawn was sure she could cope with the change.  


 


	5. Story 2: Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY TWO
> 
> Derecho is a stallion who's life has centered around taking care of his little sister after their parents died in a horrific chariot crash when he was little. They live with their Aunt, Uncle and twin cousins.
> 
> Derecho picked up a job at the recycling plant in New Cloudsdale as soon as he was old enough. Four foals isn't easy to raise financially, even with government assistance. Now that his little sister is graduating and isn't little anymore, Derecho has some choices to make. Should he stay as an employee of the recycling plant, where his job future in management is almost secure and all his hard work is being rewarded, or risk taking a new job?

Derecho opened the door to the roof. He closed it behind him, slipping a folded piece of paper in between the door and the frame so it didn’t lock him out. He looked around and trotted over to his spot. He set his lunch box down and pulled the chair out from hiding. It was simple folding chair. He sat down to enjoy lunch.

He had found this place several years ago, soon after he began working. He had first started after school to help out financially. His Aunt Rainbow Jade, and Uncle Arcing Gale had taken care of Derecho and his little sister, Sun Shower, since they were little.

Their parents had died in a Sky Chariot accident. Derecho only remembered bits and pieces of them. Sun Shower was a barely weened foal. They were welcomed gladly into their Aunt and Uncle’s home. There never was any thought of it happening any other way. But they already had Golden Front and Winter Low, who were twins and the same age as Sun Shower.

Derecho couldn’t sit by. He was so very thankful for their charity. But he also knew the strain it was on their finances, despite both working. As soon as he was old enough, he picked up work. The local recycling plant always needed workers, especially for second shift. Many families had one parent work the first shift while the foals were in school.

Derecho came home after his first day and declared he had a job. There was no arguing about it. He had it and he wasn’t quitting. And everything he earned was going to the family as a whole. He hadn’t taken a single bit from any paycheck. Not even the bonuses he got for being the employee of the month. It was a fight that was repeated every so often after the others went to bed.

He did it all for his little sister. She didn’t fully understand in the beginning. Sun Shower missed him. But he was always home on the weekend. He always found time for her. He slept easier at night working, knowing she was being taken care of.

But now she was older. She was about to graduate primary school and be out on her own. Derecho had been working full time for a while now. He wasn’t stupid. He spent the extra time in primary school and skipped a grade, before he was old enough to work. He had a full year of working before the others his age graduated and hit the work force.

He knew how to get what he wanted. He knew how to plan to get to each step. He was calculated. It also made him popular. The mares in the city loved a driven stallion who worked for his family. That was all Derecho personally got out of working.

Derecho opened his lunch box and leaned back against an AC unit. He ate lunch, watching the clouds move by. He loved watching the Weather Factory produce it’s quota. By now, he knew all the weather clouds and patterns by heart.

He probably could have gotten a job there, but he was perfectly happy with his now. It was a solid job that made good money. It was a messy, unappreciated job, but Derecho didn’t give a shit. His family was safe and cared for. That was the satisfaction he needed.

It left him without excitement. Excitement of any real worth. He was a sorter on the floor. Things were already presorted before they came in, or were supposed to be. It was his job to make sure the recyclable trash that came in on his conveyor belt passed inspection for cleanliness and purity.

He worked on a glass line. He had to make sure it was sufficiently washed and wasn’t sticky, grimy or had labels on it. Metal, wood, paper and pure trash was always getting in the same bin, and that is why they needed sorters.

A good sorter wasn’t afraid to shut the conveyor belt down if they got overwhelmed. Derecho was constantly shutting his down. Sometimes they dumped the wrong bin onto his belt. Something extra stuff fell onto his line. He was anal about what passed his screening, but he was fast. He was exactly what they needed and every time he was employee of the month was because of it.

Derecho finished his lunch and put the chair back in it’s hiding spot. He pocketed his door stop and quickly descended the stares to get back to his spot on the line.

“Derecho!”

Derecho stopped and looked to where he had been called. It was Featherlight, the boss for the sorting floor.

“Yes Sir?” Derecho asked coming over to him.

“Come on into my office,” Featherlight Smiled.

Derecho came in and sat down on a plastic chair. It was easier to clean plastic than fabric.

“You have been working here for a while,” Featherlight said.

“Yes Sir,” Derecho nodded. “I was working evening shift after school. I graduated early and came on full time.”

“You are one of the most devoted pegasi we have ever had in this facility.”

“I just do my job,” Derecho said. “For family.”

“Yes, your sister, and your aunt and uncle’s family. Still, this is the last month of the year.”

“And?”

“And, I am pleased to say that you are once again, the Employee of the Month.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Don’t thank me yet kid. You are tied at 4 for the Employee of the Month. The head administrator wants to speak to you. You are very close to becoming Employee of the Year.”

Derecho shrugged. “Okay. When is my appointment?”

“Now,” Featherlight smiled.

“I have a job to do,” Derecho said confused. “Its not break time.”

“There is a mountain outside this facility and it isn’t going anywhere. Go head up to the top floor and speak with him.”

Derecho took a deep breath in and got up. He rarely left the floor, but he knew where the elevators were. He stepped off the elevator and felt out of place. He was in heavy work boots to protect his hooves and his coveralls were dirty. This floor was nice and clean. There was too much white and light yellow for a place that deals with trash.

“Administrator Steel Feather is waiting for you,” The receptionist said. “Just head on in.”

Derecho entered the office. It was all nice and pretty.

“Come in. Take a seat,” Administrator Steel Feather gestured with a smile.

“I think I will stand,” Derecho replied. “These coveralls are not the cleanest. Working the floor is cleaner than what most pegasi would think, but its still quite dirty. It is why we use plastic chairs on the floor. Easy to clean. And if they break, we can walk the 20 feet to begin recycling them.”

“Well,” he said, unsure how to reply. “As you wish. But I called you here to talk about your job performance. Over the past year you have stopped your conveyor belt line 465 times. Nearing twice a day. Well above any other Line Heads.”

Derecho shrugged. “I do my job. If we start to get overwhelmed in sorting, it is best to stop the line. We are also the fastest line and sort the most per volume out of all four glass lines. And if quality control drops, equipment gets damaged. We can only recycle stuff so much. Little bits are always lost. And working here, I know just how important recycling is to the Enclave.”

“Each type, glass, paper, plastic, and metal are presorted. But mistakes happen. Both outside this facility and inside. And that is why we have sorters. To make sure they are clean enough and pure enough. A single piece of metal entering the glass recycling foundry will spell disaster and may even force a full shut down. Metal in our glass crushers gouges them up badly, resulting in their early replacement.”

“You are at all of the equipment inspections? And inspect them as well?”

“Yes Sir.”

“You do not trust our maintenance department?”

“Quite the opposite,” Derecho replied. “I trust them fully. But I need to see how the machines are fairing to help me better sort. I can see what is gunking up a machine, where they are taking stress, and their overall wellbeing.”

“I have learned about how the whole operation works from them. Maybe I like my hooves on my line more than I should, but I do my best to not counter anything they say, or delay them. It is important for me to know exactly how it is all fairing.”

“I make better decisions and my line flows better because of it. A little care goes a very long way. Being a Line Head is fine, but if I ever want to get to Area Manager, or Floor Director, I need to know this stuff.”

“Yes, and you have been working here for a while now. You started when you were still in school? Second shift?”

“Correct,” Derecho nodded. “As soon as I graduated I moved to full time. I have always worked on the glass lines.”

“And this is to help support your family? You were orphaned after an accident and your father’s brother took you in?”

“Yes. With four foals, it puts a strain on their finances, despite both working.”

“You and your sister didn’t get aid from the government?”

“We do, or I did. Free school lunches, basic school supplies, and other necessities, but its never enough. It can be hard enough raising two foals, let alone four foals.”

Administrator Steel Feather nodded his head. “Earlier this year the feather flu came around. Most of the employees were out at one time or another over that month. Including me. Where you sick?”

“Yes sir,” Derecho nodded.

“I didn’t recall seeing any sick days on your time sheets.”

“I worked through it,” Derecho explained. A bucket by my side. There was nopegasus else to work my line, and the others were shut down. I just kept working. It wasn’t a big deal. The job had to be done.”

“I am not sure if that is reckless, or admirable.”

Derecho shrugged. “Nothing bad came from it. The mountain outside didn’t pile up as much. And I can do it all. I can balance every potion of the job equally and keep a good speed going with the same quality control you expect out of me.”

Administrator Steel Feather let that sink in for a moment. It was almost arrogant, but he was only stating fact that he had proved. A clean and clear confidence that was unnerving for somepegasus so low in the organization.

“I understand you think running the weekends with some extra help with be a good idea?”

“Yes,” Derecho nodded. “The plant runs at great efficiency. At least the glass lines. But I would love to see those piles be knocked down to a more manageable size. That way in case of equipment malfunctions, sicknesses like the feather flu, and other things that halt the plant, the pile doesn’t grow to monstrous proportions.”

“Yes, I realize that it would cost money. We would have to train extra hooves and pay our current employees a hefty bonus. We will never be ‘caught up’. Our job requires a pile to pull from daily. The question comes down to acceptable build up, height, weight mass, and what the plant can handle at that time. I think it is best to take the extra effort and keep it maximized as much as possible. Cut that pile way down and then the workers won’t be as stressed or feel like its getting nowhere. At least, that is the theory.”

“And, you would like this theory tested?”

“Absolutely Sir,” Derecho grinned. “I would. I think a trial is a good idea. A company should always look to maximize its processes.”

“A company also has a budget it has to work with, especially a government service like we are.”

“And that is why it is still a theory.”

“Do you still take your lunch breaks on the roof?”

Derecho took a second to breath. “Yes, I do.”

“Why? It is off limits.”

“I enjoy the time to look at the clouds. I love to see the weather factory produce it’s clouds and weather patterns, at all times of the year. Although its not the best location, sometimes I can see the cloudships moving.”

“You like weather? And Cloudships?”

“Weather has always fascinated me. My name is Derecho. I believe my parents had a reason for the name, but I never got to find out. I never was good enough for science school, but it hasn’t stopped me from learning about it as much as possible.”

“As to the Cloudships, they are giant balls of weather and sitting at the helm of one would be amazing. I know, I am not supposed to be up there, but I can’t help it.”

“You stayed here,” Administrator Steel Feather replied. “Have you applied at the weather factory?”

“Nope,” Derecho shrugged. “I, its a job. Family matters. Making enough without having to work a ridiculous amount matters. I have a solid job here. I have been getting raised, promotions and employee of the month. I aspire for positions above me. I am the youngest, by a good deal, Line Head. Everything I need is here. I have no reason to leave.”

“I know you must be anxious to get back to your line. Monday I will announce who is the employee of the year. But, I do have a gift. Here is a key to the roof. I know its typically off limits, but here. You have official permission to take your lunch breaks there. Now the door can be kept closed.”

“I have a small, inconsequential wedge that keeps the door open a mere fraction,” Derecho replied. “But this is a much solution. Thank you.”

Derecho pocketed the key and headed down to the floor. When he got there, his line was shut down and the seven employee under him were running over it with a fine tooth comb.

“Problem?” Derecho asked them all.

“Plastic. Small bits. We haven’t searched through the end you keep watch at yet, but we shut it down and put the warning in.”

“Thank goodness it is only plastic,” Derecho said. “Good job. Tough catch.”

Derecho began at the end of the line, where the glass was poised to fall into the chute where it would get melted down and refined into good, clean glass. That glass would leave the facility in blocks to be shipped to other factories that made glass bottles and such. There is would be heated up and reshaped.

Derecho picked through the end, kicking glass down the chute. There was no plastic at his end. He began to work his way back to the others, every so often making a clear line to know it had been sorted.

Somepegasus had dumped plastic bits and glass together. Most of the plastic bits were small. Their line was shut down for the entire afternoon. The other glass lines were forced to shut down as they also found plastic in them. The gathered plastic bits were put into a giant box on wheels that would be taken to the correct area to be recycled.

Once Derecho’s line was cleared, he joined the Area Manager and Floor Director as the checked out the crates that were going to be dumped into the lines for sorting. They didn’t find any glaring issues, but they kept the lines shut down.

What was cleared on the conveyor belts was sent into the chutes and then the workers began to sweep, mop and tidy the conveyor belts and the whole floor up, as best as they could, for restarting Monday. Sometimes it was just best to cut it off for a fresh start.

They all lounged in the break room, waiting for their shifts to be over. It was just a half hour away. The area hadn’t been cleaned like that in a while, and most of them had headaches from the strain of sorting such fine materials.

 


	6. Story 2: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY TWO
> 
> Derecho is a stallion who's life has centered around taking care of his little sister after their parents died in a horrific chariot crash when he was little. They live with their Aunt, Uncle and twin cousins.
> 
> Derecho picked up a job at the recycling plant in New Cloudsdale as soon as he was old enough. Four foals isn't easy to raise financially, even with government assistance. Now that his little sister is graduating and isn't little anymore, Derecho has some choices to make. Should he stay as an employee of the recycling plant, where his job future in management is almost secure and all his hard work is being rewarded, or risk taking a new job?

Derecho unlocked the door and entered the condominium, dropping his keys onto the table. Aunt Rainbow Jade was in the kitchen. She probably was making dinner.

“Derecho, is that you?”

“Yes, it is,” Derecho said back.

“Don’t forget, you have a date tonight.”

“Thanks. I did forget.”

“Money is on the key table.”

They kept their keys and other stuff they typically needed when they left the house on a small table near the door. Jackets were hung up on the hooks besides the table.

“I see it. Thanks. I am going to shower.”

“Toss me your work clothes and I will throw them in the wash.”

Derecho entered the kitchen to get some water and clean out his lunch box. “Where is Sun and the Twins?”

Rainbow Jade gave him a peck on the cheek. “Out, with some classmates doing some project. And I got you a new shirt and tie for tonight. It will match your blue coat and orange hair. A complimenting color is what the sales rep said. Its on the bed in the master bedroom. Shower in there.”

“Thanks,” Derecho smiled. “I look forward to wearing it.”

“It will only make that blue coat of yours stand out more brilliantly. Even though I know it doesn’t need too.”

“Thanks,” Derecho replied setting his glass down on his blue circle.

To save water and time, they all had their color circles where they put their water glasses on the counter. Safe and out of the way, they didn’t need to be washed after every use since it was just water. Glasses were in short supply in the house with six of them around and several apple juice addicts.

Derecho wasn’t dirty, but he felt it many of the days after sifting through bottles, glasses, dishes and other things made from glass. Not all were as clean as they were supposed to be. The shower was thorough, but quick, making sure to get the skin under the coat nice and clean.

Derecho could hear that Uncle Arching Gale was home as he dried off and changed into the new shirt and tie. Derecho believed in looking your best whenever possible. There was never a reason to not put something nice on when you were not working. Too many stallions forgot or gave up on style. First appearances mattered. Appearances always mattered.

Derecho greeted his uncle and then went into his room to grab the rest of his coveralls. He kept them in a pile, amongst the piles. He swept them up into the empty hamper and moved it to the laundry room.

Derecho had problems keeping his room clean. Add on top working full time, he just never could manage it. If it wasn’t for little things his Aunt and Uncle held him to, like where his keys had to be, he would lose so much stuff in the chaos.

Derecho bid them farewell and left. He came back in five minutes later to grab the envelope of bits he had forgotten to grab. He exited the building and headed to the address he had. It was the first time dating her.

Derecho knocked on the apartment door and it was opened up by what had to be a roommate of Ruby Crystal.

“She is almost ready,” She said as she let Derecho in.

Derecho leaned against the wall by the door, content to not go any further in. A minute later Ruby Crystal came out, her perfect ruby hair blown out in one giant curl around the right side of her head. Her tail made several fancy twirls and she was in a simple black dress.

Derecho let out a long whistle as he pushed himself off the wall. “My my my,” He smiled. “The pegasus I asked to take out tonight was pretty, but you, you are gorgeous. A real gem.”

Ruby Snow blushed. “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Derecho held up his hoof. “Stop right there, I want to soak it all in. Get a real memory stored because I have never seen somepegasus like you before.”

She stopped and pulled her left hoof in shyly. She was trying to hide her cheeks that now matched her mane.

Derecho opened the door. “Shall we head out to dinner? I am not sure if the place I had in mind is ready for you, but being the prettiest lady in the room isn’t a bad thing at all.”

Derecho lead her down the hallway. “How do you get your mane and tall to curl in such a way?”

Derecho kept her talking as they walked to the restaurant. It wasn’t far, being nothing too fancy. Derecho knew how to pick just the right spot. They had good food, good prices, but their cloth napkins were solid quality. You could always judge a place by it’s napkins. And if they would let you set up a table. Their’s had the single rose Derecho had arranged before picking her up.

Derecho loved this. He loved charming the ladies. He loved making them smile, making them feel special, making them see themselves as the only one that mattered. He had that special touch to make their lives all the better.

It was cliché, but they headed to Cloudsdale Tower, the highest point of the city. The rooftop was a popular place to watch the sunset and make out. Derecho was prepared with a good blanket and some wine.

“Wine,” She smiled. “Fancy.”

“Well,” Derecho shrugged. “Its cliché being here. So, I do want to make it more special.”

She blushed. “I have never been here before.”

“Oh,” Derecho said, taken aback. “Well then you are in for a real treat. This isn’t just the highest point in the city, its got one of the best, unobstructed views of the sunset in the inhabited Enclave. The sun gets really big.”

Derecho leaned in and whispered in her ear. “It doesn’t actually get bigger, it just looks like it does. Its called a Ponzo Illusion. But don’t tell anypegasus that secret. Let the others here think the sun is actually getting closer. Its cute.”

Ruby Snow giggled softly.

They laid back and relaxed. Others were arriving for the sunset. Plenty already had their lips locked. Derecho didn’t push anything. Ruby Christal was the first to gently lean in to him and kiss him on the cheek. Derecho blushed as he slowly turned his head to look her in the eyes. She moved in before he made the full rotation. Derecho pulled her in and rolled her onto his chest, so that their legs were side by side.

Derecho broke it off right before the sunset hit it’s zenith. It took his breath away every time, and she needed to experience it as well. She was done early, preferring to lock lips. Derecho happily complied.

After another minute he shifted into a better position. He broke contact.

“Hey!” She said annoyed when she realized he was preoccupied. “What’s the deal?”

“Look at the sun,” Derecho smiled to himself. “I have never seen a cloudship sail into it.”

She was shocked. “A cloudship has your attention over me?”

“But it’s sailing _into_ the sun!” Derecho objected.

“You like Cloudships?” Ruby Crystal said annoyed.

“Who doesn’t?” Derecho asked. “I mean, you are flying a giant ball of water that can shoot lightning!”

She raised her eyebrow. “You know they don’t shoot lightning, right?”

“I know that. But that is what I imagine it must feel like being on the bridge. Even something like piloting that Sky-Tank.”

Ruby Crystal wiggled away a bit. “What do you do again?”

“I help provide for my little sister by working full type at the recycling plant.”

“You work with the trash?”

Derecho grinned. “I picked up the job in school, for after. My parents died when I was young. We live my aunt and uncle, but I swore to protect and care for my sister, so I got a job without them knowing. And four foals to care for really is a strain. It was needed and appreciated. And I was caring for my sister, and family.”

“I graduated and went fully time. I am already a master sorter, something that takes most a decade. Its a lot harder than it sounds. And I run a line for the sorting, so I am the head of that, controlling it. I’m not just some trash guy, I got skills. And I got them because I care.”

“The job doesn’t matter so long as you can support your family and make good memories with them. I can. I do. But I still have advancements. I can still get raises. I have a great chance to make not just Area Manager, but Floor Director. Both are very strong and important management positions. I have been awarded the employee of the month out of the whole facility multiple times, four times this year, and am up for Employee of the year.”

“But like I said, what matters is that I am able to provide for a family and making good memories with them. And I can do that right now, if I were to separate from my aunt and uncle…”

Ruby Crystal leaned in a bit more, enticed by the strong appeal of a generous provider. “What do you mean separate?”

“They had to get a large condominium. Only four bedrooms because of my twin nephews. I still live there and they get all I earn to use it as needed. My sister hasn’t graduated yet. I am still providing for her as much as possible. Rent is expensive, so I stay to help out. And homework. Can’t forget about homework.”

“All you earn, so tonight?”

“Oh, they take good care of me,” Derecho sighed contently. “They knew I was going out. Typically I am around in the evenings to help with homework, if they need it. So, my aunt surprised me with this new shirt and tie, and the money was on the table. I have a lot of shirts and ties. If you are going out, look nice. But they do cost bits. Its not tight anymore, now that I am working full time. But for now, it stays because it works. I have to care for my family and they care for us all in return.”

Ruby Crystal was satisfied with the answer and moved back to lock lips with Derecho.

“You really care about your sister.”

“I am her brother. Her protector. Her caregiver since our parents passed. She never knew them. But I did, some. I have always been there for her. I always will be.”

Ruby Crystal stopped Derecho from saying anymore by putting her hoof on his mouth. “I get it,” She said softy. “You are a good provider. How are you at providing for a mare personally?”

Derecho smile softly at her in the fading light. “All that matters is that I can provide for the mare in front of me, nopegasus else. To make a good memory with her.”

“Shit,” Ruby Crystal swore. “You live with your family and my roommate is having a party. Not a party we can sneak past or want to. One she throws when the rest of us are out. And its already gotten too public here.”

Derecho sighed. “I know. That is the one downside about here after dark. The couples who don’t get the privacy thing.”

Derecho perked up as he though of the perfect spot. “Its still out in the open, but I think I know where a safe spot is.”

Ruby Crystal leaned in so he could whisper into her ear. “The area around the weather factory is a low fly zone. Nothing above the roof tops so the clouds are free to move and such. The recycling roof top is almost as tall as the weather factory. We can slip up by using an alley right by the building. Nopegasus will see us up there.”

Ruby Crystal planted a kiss on Derecho’s cheek. “Let’s go.”

They got up and Derecho expertly packed everything up in the small basket. He led her off the rooftop and down to the street. Derecho kept them moving a bit chaotically, building the suspense of sneaking off across town to there. They slipped into the alley and flew up to the roof.

“You come up here often?” Ruby Crystal asked Derecho.

“Everyday for lunch. I love to watch the Weather Factory crank out the clouds. Weather fascinates me.”

“Why not work there?” Ruby Crystal asked. “Its much more prestigious to work there than the recycling plant.”

“Because it’s the same thing,” Derecho sighed, laying out the blanket. “Its just a job. Prestige is determined by others, not the skills you have. Most see trash and believe it takes nothing to do that job. That you can’t do anything else. Its a dead end in most of their eyes. The only job you could get. But you look inside, talk with master of their fields, and its not like that. And without us, the Weather Factory couldn’t function because they require a lot of recyclables.”

“But there is no point in arguing about it. The paycheck is the same. And I see, we see, how we can take care of our families comfortably. I also see I have plenty of advancement opportunities and a good career ahead of me. A prestigious career in management if I do things right. No greater or better than what I could be doing at the Weather Factory. I’m already pulling in 3000 bits a month. And I still am not close to the peak wage for my current position.”

“To switch now would drop my income and set me back so I would never be able to achieve management goals. I am confident in who I am and in what job I do. I know the truth. What else matters?”

“But,” Derecho said pulling her in close. “We are here for a reason.”

Ruby Crystal giggled and plopped down on the blanket. Derecho dropped down next to her and pulled her in tight, finding just the right place to tickle her. She snorted a laugh as she tried to stay quiet and they found that rhythm as they synced themselves into one.


	7. Story 2: Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY TWO
> 
> Derecho is a stallion who's life has centered around taking care of his little sister after their parents died in a horrific chariot crash when he was little. They live with their Aunt, Uncle and twin cousins.
> 
> Derecho picked up a job at the recycling plant in New Cloudsdale as soon as he was old enough. Four foals isn't easy to raise financially, even with government assistance. Now that his little sister is graduating and isn't little anymore, Derecho has some choices to make. Should he stay as an employee of the recycling plant, where his job future in management is almost secure and all his hard work is being rewarded, or risk taking a new job?

Derecho unlocked the door and found everypegasus awake. It was late. Even for a Friday night they usually were asleep by now. They all were in the living room, and they were not alone.

“Hey!” Sun exclaimed, as she jumped up and slammed into him for a tight hug.

“Hey Sun,” Derecho hugged her back. “Why are you still up, and who are your friends?”

Sun Shower released Derecho. “They are Wispy Cloud and Lightning Strike. All five of us make up a group in school. We have the weekend to research and talk to others about jobs and then present to our grade what we found as a group to the class. Including what one you are personally interested in.”

“They are spending the night to work on it tomorrow as well. Its due on Monday. But we were waiting to talk to you as our fifth option. Nopegasus will think to investigate recycling jobs. That will impress Counselor Starlight and our teacher, Mr. Snow. He is hard to impress.”

Derecho chuckled. “I recall. But I had Mrs. Snow.”

Since Derecho was back, Aunt Rainbow Jade and Uncle Arcing Gale went to bed.

Derecho joined the fillies and colts on the floor by their note pads and charts. “I will gladly be your fifth, or first by this chart, option. I never had to do this project. I was already working after school in a job I planned to do full time. I got an automatic A and I only had to see Counselor Starlight once. I also took the day off because there was no need for me to be there, bored, while everypegasus told each other about jobs they could do in the city.”

“So,” Derecho said pulling Sun Shower into a side hug. “What do you need from me?”

Wispy Cloud spoke up. Her voice was soft, meaning she was aptly named. “We need to know everything about doing your job at the recycling plant. The more details the better.”

Derecho ran his hoof through his mane. “I am only one small part in the whole system.”

“Tell us all,” Sun Shower begged. “I want this to be so detailed that it makes my schoolmates care about recycling! Even better if they choose to work for the plant.”

“Well then,” Derecho smiled, accepting the challenge. “I will begin at the home and step you through everything. I will focus on the glass department, because that is where I work.”

Derecho began to tell them everything. They were up so late, they skipped going to bed and just continued working on their project. Derecho had moved to the couch once he was done telling them everything. It was more comfortable. It was really good to see Sun Shower with other school pegasi her age. Derecho had been focuses, separating himself from the others at times. Especially after he skipped a grade. She was getting a better time out of school than he was. She didn’t have the same cares.

Aunt Rainbow Jade pulled Derecho out of his thoughts when she sat next to him. He had lost track of the time.

“You know,” She said handing him a cup of coffee. “Sun Shower and the Twins are almost done with school. Just a few more months. This is not to start an argument, but you won’t have to take care of her anymore. You can live your life how you want to live it.”

Derecho locked eyes with his Aunt. She smiled, her eyes full of love like always. “I am having to cope with all of them becoming adults, who will make their choices and leave. Like nature intended. We have even begun playing with finding new housing because we don’t need such a big place.”

Derecho sighed. He almost spoke, but took a sip first. “You are right.”

“Your go to answer about working at the recycling plant has always been about her,” Aunt Rainbow Jade said. “Now you get to actually explore the options without feeling pressured. I am not saying to leave, but you can poke your head in through a few doors.”

“You have a really good job and great opportunities, and you are right about what matters for a job is just being a way to make money so you can make memories with your family. That is what matters. It isn’t about what your job does.”

“And you have goals. Good, obtainable goals. And they aspire to be the best you can be. The only change is that it is now without pressure to care for others, just yourself. Well, in a few more months. So you have time.”

Derecho took a long drink, thinking.

“Yeah,” He finally said. “I have some thinking to do.”

Derecho downed the coffee and stood up. He grabbed his keys and his jacket off the hook by the door and left without a word. Derecho took off, cutting across the traffic in a blatant disregard for the laws. He pulled up above the traffic and winged it across town to the Virga Tower which had the best view of Mareland Joint Operations Base, which was still a good ways off from New Cloudsdale.

“Shit,” Derecho swore as two pegasi in uniforms came up alongside him, indicating he needed to land immediately.

Derecho did as they wished and slowly dove and came to a stop on the street below. The were law enforcement officers. And you did what you were told to.

“Sir,” One said to him. “You were flying outside of the established flight paths. What reason do you have for endangering others with that behavior?”

Derecho shook his head. “I didn’t want to follow the flow of traffic.”

“That’s it?” The other officer asked. They were expecting an excuse.

“Do you have ID on you?”

“Yes,” Deke groaned. He pulled out of his jacked a piece of strong plastic. “Derecho. Identification Number 0111264131”

The First Officer took the ID and stepped away, radioing the information in. Deke stood there, feeling like a fool. He knew he taking a risk.

“What couldn’t wait for you to take the roads safely?” The Second Officer asked.

“Nothing,” Deke replied. “What you mean to ask is what was I wanting to do that I would choose to not use the safe traffic system set up.”

The Second Officer narrowed his eyes at Derecho, annoyed. “Well?”

“I was heading to the Virga Tower to look at the Cloudships,” Deke said, answering his own question. “To think. Help me sort out upcoming changes.”

The First Officer joined them. “Do those changes have to do with learning to fly safely in a city? You were stopped seven times last year, four of them warnings. And this marks your second stop this year.”

“Nope,” Derecho grinned. “It has to do, oh never mind. You don’t give a shit. What is this going to cost me?”

“I do very much care,” The First Officer asked him. “Because I have to make sure you are able to safely fly and follow the rules.”

Deke sighed. “I have to start thinking about what I am going to do with my little sister graduating. We live with our aunt and uncle after our parents died in a sky chariot crash. I’ve spent the past several years working, to relieve the big financial burden. Four fouls isn’t easy to raise.”

“But that is about to be over as she goes out and becomes her own mare, not needing me. So that is what I am heading out to think about. Watch some weather, hopefully see some cloudships move around Mareland, and just think. I have a solid job at the recycling plant, but it won’t be necessary. So, just give me my ticket, I’ll follow the rules and get there safely to think.”

The First Officer narrowed his eyes at Derecho. “That’s well rehearsed.”

Derecho shrugged with a chuckle. “Yeah, cause I work at the recycling plant. Mares take an interest in me, but that is usually a deal breaker. Its not a bad job. Its a great, steady job. I love my job. Explaining why I started there keeps them interested long enough to get past it and to know me. I say it all the time. Its not rehearsed, its said a lot.”

The First Officer sighed. “Can you follow the rules?”

“Yes Sir,” Derecho assured him. “I can.”

“I’ll let you off with a warning,” The First Officer sternly said. “But you mess up one more time, its probably going to mean the revoking of right to use wings for travel. Or worse, jail. And you do not want that on your record for something as simple as flying.”

“Yes sir,” Derecho replied. “I will Sir.”

The Officer gave him his ID back. “Don’t make me regret this decision.”

“Thank you Sir,” Derecho replied. “I won’t.”

“You are clear to go. Safely!”

Derecho nodded and took off, properly merging into the flight path and making his slow way to the Virga building. Derecho hated traveling in these packs. He found them dangerous. He was often boxed in and had no escape options available. Collisions were rare.

Derecho wasn’t with his parents for the accident. He was spared that scaring. But he couldn't help but think that his hatred for the flight paths over the streets was subconsciously applied due to the accident.

It’s not like it could get him the license to fly freely over the city. And he was a very observant flier. Derecho blasted through flight school, easily gliding in at the top of his class.

It was the same principles for sorting the glass on the lines. Being always present and aware over a wide, moving field of view on the belt, as well knowing when pegasi were moving around him so that collisions didn’t happen.

He hated having to play by the lowest common denominator rules. At one point pegasi had to fly through the sky and cities without such paths. But it hadn’t been that way for a long time. The essence of flying, freedom, had been sucked away and forgotten in the cities long ago. Or at least long enough that the start date could have been erased without anypegasus remembering.

But Derecho couldn't afford jail time. And stripping him of his right to fly at all was even worse. Derecho had to make sure, he wasn’t one of the lowest common denominators and reasons why these rules were imposed upon them.

Derecho touched down on the roof top. He wasn’t the only one there. Quite a few others were. It annoyed him. He wanted to be alone. But there was definitely no way, not with the Weather Factory teams moving that storm front out east.

It was beautiful. The storm clouds were not easy to control. And this batch was extra nasty.

Derecho turned his attention to the military base. It was in the clear from the storm, but everything was grounded. There wasn’t even the hint of a cloudship moving further out on the horizon or above the front. Nothing was in the air anywhere. They were not taking any chances.

Frustrated, Derecho took off. There was only one place he could go to get away and think. And it was far down on his list.

Derecho finally pulled out of the fray and landed at the Recycling Plant. The door unlocked to his pass key. The front guard didn’t give him a second glance. The props of being a Line Head who cared. He was in at some off times, off the clock.

Derecho pulled a chair out of the break room and sat down on the Floor Director’s platform, overlooking the four sorting lines. This was his favorite spot of the whole glass department. He could see the chute and the crushers from here too before they vanished to the floors below. He learned against the railing to think.

“Derecho?”

Derecho jumped, lost in his thoughts for an unknown amount of time. He looked around and found the source of the voice. Administrator Steel Feather was across the floor on the upper walkway.

“What are you doing here on a Saturday, just sitting?” Steel Feather asked from where he was.

Derecho sighed, once again leaning against the railing. “Trying to figure out how to face the inevitable. My sister graduates this year. That is a few months away.”

Derecho snorted. “My Aunt and Uncle are having the same struggle. Their twins are the same age, so its the last three of four heading out on their own. Which means me too. Its all natural and good, but I came here to take care of my family. Now its just going to be me I am taking care of. A lot of change. Good change.”

“But tough,” Steel Feather replied. “I remember when my youngest moved out. It was a huge change. But I wasn’t surviving as you seem to have been doing. Now you get to live.”

“Its a scary thought,” Derecho replied. “I have never done that. I know, I am so young. I have wasted a good chunk of my life.”

“Not necessarily,” Steel Feather said. “Meet me on the floor, by your line.”

Derecho got up and made his way down to the floor. Steel Feather was along shortly.

“You still are young,” Steel Feather smiled at Derecho. “Now, let me pass on some wisdom. With your age, the others are just getting into their jobs. Some may have transferred a few times. We rarely see transfers from here because this is the bottom, socially.”

“However, you are not just getting here. You are already a Line Head. You hit your stride before you even came on full time. Before you graduated. You didn’t waste that time. You put your energy into what you needed to, taking care of your family. That is the most important thing. I know mares will value that. I know your family values that.”

“So, you, well established in your job, get to work like you have been and pursue a mare without having to worry about your job. That is a rare opportunity. You can focus on her and the relationship without stressing about work. All while still doing the same, high quality job you already do here. Because you have this down to muscle memory. You do a lot of it on auto pilot. And that is good. We don’t need you high strung.”

“My Aunt,” Derecho hesitated. “She reminded me I can poke my head into some other doors and check in on other careers. But that I do already having a phenomenal one.”

“That is right,” Steel Feather smiled. “I would hate to see such a worker as you leave. So much promise to not just go places, but to take here to new, better places. But I do say poke your head in some doors. Make sure this is where you want to stay, because you can still make that transition and not have it really effect your job opportunities down the road. I want you as happy as possible. Employees first.”

“You like the roof for lunch, to watch the Weather Factory. Have you looked into jobs there?”

Derecho chuckled. “Watching weather and making it are two different things. I would hate to make it or move it. I love watching it. Being inspired by it. From the smallest, most fragile snowflake, to the giant storm they are moving right now out east. It’s extra feisty. Somepegasus messed up.”

“Now cloudships,” Deke grinned a bit. “Those are different. But I never went to military school or anything. How would I get on one of them. They are complex military vehicles with the power of some of the greatest storms ever unleashed by the Weather Factory.”

Steel Feather chuckled. “I have a friend in the military. I will ask him about it for you.”

Derecho didn’t know what to say. He stammered out ‘thank you.’

Derecho smiled. “I am also thankful for you helping me sort through some of this stuff. I know you are here for a reason on a Saturday, taking time away from your family.”

“Oh, I just wanted to check on something,” Steel Feather replied. “Its been good to talk with you. I have enjoyed counseling you some. Life isn’t easy.”

Derecho yawned loudly. “Sorry. I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Why not?” Steel Feather asked.

“So I had a date last night and got in late. Nothing abnormal. Except everypegasus was still up. The kids had two others over. Its their last year, so it’s job time. They have to do a project researching jobs over the weekend. And then present it Monday to all of their grade. Basically go talk to parents about their jobs and learn a total of five jobs, because they are in groups of five. Then they individually pick one to finish off the presentation to say why it was their favorite.”

“Kind of cheesy. I got to skip all of this because I was already working. But I am sure it helps. Companies can send in somepegasus to talk to the students and the students also have to talk with the school counselor over the next few weeks about jobs. I had to do that, but I told him I was going full time here and that ended the conversation in five minutes. No repeat sessions thankfully.”

“That sounds fun,” Steel Feather said. “I am glad they chose you.”

“My little sister wouldn’t do that project without talking to me,” Deke said with pride. “I was the last one they talked to, but I was the first one they are going to talk to. It also helps that nopegasus will research recycling jobs, so it gives them a good shelf to stand on when getting a grade. They will be memorable in a good way.”

“I bet,” Steel Feather replied. “I know you did your job justice.”

“Oh, I did the glass department from pickup to shipping it out of our warehouse. Everything in between.”

Steel Feather chuckled. “You really love this job.”

“Well,” Derecho shrugged with a smile. “If you are going to do something, do it right. And if I want to get to be a Floor Director, I needed to start immediately. Plus, working here helped me see the real importance to recycling for the Enclave. Why it actually matters to our survival. So, I learned all I could. I’m smart. I skipped a grade. I wasn’t quite smart enough for a specialized school in weather, but I still got myself ahead.”

“I know how to set achievable goals and obtain them. Which is why its weird to think about switching jobs. My goals would have to change, and mine are neatly laid out. I know I could make new ones and rock those, but that is a whole mind wipe.”

“On goals, can I show you something?” Derecho asked. “Or am I taking up your time?”

“I actually came in to look things over here,” Steel Feather said. “You peaked my interest in looking past the numbers on the paper and at what they actually mean. So by all means, please. I never actually worked here. I was am an administrator. I went to secondary school to learn how to do it and eventually got put here to manage this place on the board, as it’s CEO. So I might have questions for you.”

Derecho chuckled. “Anytime, I will do my best to answer it. But this is my turf. I probably know or have a good idea.”

Derecho led them up a short flight of stairs by the front of the lines. He opened the door with his pass key and led them through.

“This is the glass pile,” Derecho announced. “My last estimate was 6,500,000 Tons in this pile. Those dozers pick it up and put it in the yellow bin, which feeds it onto out lines. When the light above it gets to yellow, they add more. But only a few guys work all the dozers in the warehouses. Ours work both this and the plastic dozers.”

Derecho stopped Steel Feathers from moving further into the giant warehouse with his wing.

“Careful. The sparkles on the ground is glass. We will stay on the outside walkway. Its grated so that glass falls through and you don’t get it stuck in your hooves. That is painful. Very painful.”

“We wear thick boots for a reason. And when out here, we wear boot socks to keep them from getting in our soles. It is easy to discard a sock that got glass in it, hard to dig all these tiny fragments out of a boot. Impossible even. Likewise, during operating hours, we wear goggles and face masks to stop from breathing anything in. It can get all in the air and cause problems.”

“The glass in the center could probably date back to pre-enclave times, when this place first opened. This facility was the Cloudsdale Recycling Plant when it first opened. It was outside, by a good deal, of Cloudsdale. When Cloudsdale got hit, it never went down. New Cloudsdale was built around it and the Weather Factory expansion the had built. This warehouse never had to be expanded. Its already 300 yards by 300 yards, with plenty of ceiling space.”

Derecho stopped them. They had no need to around it fully to grasp the size.

“The plastic pile and paper piles move fast. It isn’t hard to process those, but this all has to get screened and then crushed. The paper they make sure there is no plastic or metal, and then toss it in water to get pulped up and then it get treated, bleached, and the likes. And the plastic is easy. Make sure there is no glass and then apply heat to melt it down. It takes care of itself easily. Once its blocked off, individual companies can reshape, harden, color and do all that stuff. We just get it recycled into plastic blocks.”

Derecho led them back onto the sorting floor.

“There, I can talk freely now,” Derecho said relaxing. “Its off hours, we were on the walkway, so we were good, but there is always a chance. But she has a harrowing beauty to her, in all that glistening pile of sharp crystal.”

“Okay,” Steel Feather said thinking. “I have never seen an estimate on mass or size for that. Its all about how much goes in and how much comes out.”

“To clear that,” Derecho said answering his question before he could ask it. “170,59,878 standard blocks. Thats 12 inches, by 12 inches, and 6 inches high. Each one of those suckers weighs 84 pounds. We have the warehouse space to melt that all down into that size. Plenty of space. I know we make other sizes as well.”

“Right, but that size is standard,” Steel Feather said. “Why not 12 by 12 by 12?”

“Because that would be a 170 pound chunk of glass, and throwing that around all day is impossible. Sure, our guys at the end don’t toss them around per say, but they move them a lot by hoof. 84 is heavy enough.”

“Do you think we can really get that pile cut down in size?” Steel Feather asked. “This is part of what I was coming in to look at. I am glad you didn’t let me onto that floor. I wouldn’t of know the hidden dangers.”

“Yes,” Derecho nodded. “I do. I do actually think we can knock that down to about 5 feet tall. And that will be about 30,000 tons. Between 25,000 and 500,000 should be our operating range. That would mean right now we are like 6 times the size of where we should be.”

“Damn,” Steel Feather swore. “Can you have something ready to present on Monday? On how to deal with that? Or do you need more time?”

“I can have something whipped up,” Derecho said. “It might not be one hundred percent complete, but the case revolves around showing physically more than just tossing numbers at them. I won’t have cost calculated. But I can have some stuff worked out. At least for the glass. I would need to learn the rest of the departments. Metals has a lot of small departments too. They go through five screening processes! Not even wood does more than one.”

“Metal is where we look at most,” Steel Feather said. “Its the biggest concern. That and wood.”

Derecho gave a chuckle. “I will write up a list of things that use glass over metal or wood to save those resources. You will be stunned.”

“Good,” Steel Feather grinned. “Stun me and stun them. If you stun the others, we can try this out. They just have to see the importance of it. Well more like the problem we are in.”

“I got some ideas,” Derecho grinned back.

“Are the other warehouse safe to check out,” Steel Feather asked.

“I’ll show you them,” Derecho said. “Plastic is, so is metal. But you need some protection for wood and paper.”

“Eh,” Steel Feather hesitated. “I’ll see them Monday with the others.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Derecho replied. “But I am going to head home and get this project written up.”

“Home sounds good,” Steel Feather replied. “I got what I needed. It sounds like we both did for now. I will talk with my friends in the military though, to see about the cloudships.”

“Thanks,” Derecho replied. “I would really appreciate being able to explore that option. Even just getting on one would make my day.”

 

 


	8. Story 2: Before The Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY TWO
> 
> Derecho is a stallion who's life has centered around taking care of his little sister after their parents died in a horrific chariot crash when he was little. They live with their Aunt, Uncle and twin cousins.
> 
> Derecho picked up a job at the recycling plant in New Cloudsdale as soon as he was old enough. Four foals isn't easy to raise financially, even with government assistance. Now that his little sister is graduating and isn't little anymore, Derecho has some choices to make. Should he stay as an employee of the recycling plant, where his job future in management is almost secure and all his hard work is being rewarded, or risk taking a new job?

Derecho was behind schedule. He was still on time for work, but he was ten minutes behind his usual timing. He only was on time because his Aunt made sure he didn’t lose any of the papers over the weekend. She kept him organized. She was his lifeline.

The whole family had helped him. Derecho had to do the work, but they helped him copy it. There were six board members and each needed a copy. He also needed a copy. Derecho lacked a terminal to work on, so it was all hoof written. Even if he had a terminal, no one in the family knew how to use one. So it was all by hoof. Derecho was able to use extra school supplies Sun Shower and the Twins didn’t need after their project was finished.

Derecho stepped into Featherlight’s office. Featherlight had no idea Derecho had a meeting and would be out for at least part of the morning. Derecho needed to tell him before he disappeared.

“Featherlight?” Derecho asked.

“Good morning Derecho,” Featherlight said not looking up from his terminal. “What can I do for you?”

The intercom system buzzed, stopping everypegasus in the building so they could hear. It was rare it went off, which meant it was important.

“Good morning everypegasus. This is Administrator Steel Feather with some important news before you all start your day. First off: Derecho in glass sorting, I am ready for that appointment at your earliest convenience.”

“Now the really important announcement and the real reason I am speaking to you all today. It is the end of the year. It has been a very successful year. You all have done a fabulous job with amazing numbers. I hope I do not have to remind you how important this job is to the survival of the Pegasus Race.”

“But one individual gets to rise to the very top. It wasn’t an easy day for me on Friday. I am happy to announce that on Friday, after speaking to the nominees, that I made a decision and the Board of Directors agreed to it. Unfortunately, most of you were gone by the time we were done, leaving that announcement to this morning.”

“The Employee of the Year, from the Glass Department, Derecho! He has show that he represents our philosophy perfectly. Not only is he highly skilled, he is actively working to be better, for not just himself, but for the Pegasus Race. He is a Line Head and makes sure that nothing moves past him that isn’t of the purest form or that will put extra stress upon the machinery further along. He knows the entire Glass Department backwards and forwards and I, we, on the Board are proud to have him as one of our sorters.”

“Derecho, come on up to meet the Board.”

Derecho looked at Featherlight. “I was going to say I have a meeting with Administrator Steel Feather. Now I have two meetings. I will be back as soon as possible.”

“Well congratulations,” Featherlight smiled at Derecho as he shook his hoof. “We will be able to handle things here just fine.”

Derecho stepped out of the officer to cheers of congratulations. Derecho just smiled and waved back at them for a moment before moving down the walkway to make his way to the offices.

“Candy Crush,” Derecho called.

“Yes?” Candy Crush replied from within the crowd. “The line is yours until I get back. It may be a while. I don’t have a specific time frame.”

“Understood!” Candy Crush replied.

Derecho entered the elevator and nervously took it up. He was about to do something he wanted to for several years and others had wanted to do for unknown decades. This wasn’t just about him, but this all revolved around him.

Derecho stepped off the elevator onto the pristine floor. He was in his work boots and coveralls. It was not the place for them. But he had a job to do first and foremost.

Derecho knocked on the open door to Administrator Steel Feather’s office to announce his arrival.

“Come in,” Steel Feather said. “Oh, you are in your work clothes.”

“Yes,” Derecho shrugged. “I will end up back at work. And I don’t want to go tramping through the facility in a suit.”

“I hope they take you seriously,” Steel Feather replied. “But onto happy things first! I want to make it clear that I made the employee of the year decision on Friday. Saturday had no weight in the choice. Although I felt better about it after.”

“Thank you,” Derecho said, blushing a bit. “It means a lot knowing that I get to be a the model for others to look to over the next year.”

“I sincerely hope it is more than just a model over the next year,” Steel Feather said. “Also, Employee of the Year comes with a very nice bonus of 12,000 bits. Kind of an extra 1,000 per moth, back pay.”

“Wow,” Derecho said with wide eyes. “I… Thats. A lot.”

“And I want you to keep it for you,” Steel Feather said. “You bring enough in for your family. Treat yourself for all the hard work.”

“Treat myself?” Derecho said concerned. “Like buy what I want?”

“I know you won’t go crazy,” Steel Feather smiled. “I know you have a solid head on your shoulders. But come on, the board is waiting. Are you ready for the proposal?”

“Yep!” Derecho smiled. “Its why my saddlebag is still on. Everything is inside.”

“Then follow me.”

Derecho stepped out of the room first. Steel Feather led Derecho through a few turns and into a corner room with a big table in the center. The walls were solid glass, allowing for plenty of light to come in. The board members were waiting for them.

Steel Feather gestured to Derecho to take a seat and opened up with introductions as he took his seat at the head of the table.“This is Derecho, a Line Head in the glass department and the Employee of the Year. Derecho, that is Crimson Fluff, she is our Chief Operating Officer. Balance Sheet, he is our Chief Financial Officer. The Chief Marking Officer is Analytics, and his brother, Modem, serves as our Chief Information Officer. Silver Pen is our Secretary.”

“It is a pleasure to have you with us,” Crimson Fluff smiled. “I always love meeting our employees. Especially the ones that make this company work, like you.”

“Yes, congratulations,” Balance Sheet added. “This is no small feat.”

“I am really happy I can be apart of what is done here,” Derecho replied. “I wish more understood how vital of a role we play.”

“Well,” Steel Feather smiled. “Your sister is give a good report today for the career week at their school.”

“Sister and our twin cousins,” Derecho corrected him. “Its their wow factor to stand out from all the other presentations. They are betting their grade on it. But I did give them more than enough to do that and do it well. They were also betting on me to give them what they needed to make it better than good.”

“It will be good to have the job represented in a school,” Crimson Fluff said.

“Analytics, do we still have recruiting material?” Steel Feather asked.

“We do,” Analytics nodded. “But we don’t need to recruit. Our jobs are full.”

“I agree,” Crimson Fluff said. “There are only a few job openings in the metal department.”

“You are not prepared for the future,” Derecho warned them. “About 10% of the jobs held here are singles like me. And most of that is second shift in metals because they are still students. 20% of workers have both kids in school. 40% have one out of school. 20% have no kids in school. The final 10% are on their way to retirement.”

“Within 15 years you won’t have any of your veteran sorters. And only a few will make Master Sorter status. Without your Master Sorters, things will go south. For instance, Line Heads have to be Master Sorters. Your upper management had to be Line Heads at some point. It is true, that most Line Heads serve in one year blocks, rotating it out between other masters on the line.”

“But you won’t have strong Master Sorters to teach up the new, young guys. They will lack good instruction and key role models. That will slow the entire operation down. And this facility can’t just continue to expand its warehouses. The output has to stay the same. You are going to need to bring in a new group.”

“That will cost us over a million bits each year,” Balance Sheet warned. “That isn’t exactly in the budget.”

“And I only really hit the sorters,” Derecho continued. “You have several other segments that need new blood training now to be where you want them to be in ten years.”

Everypegasus looked at Crimson Fluff. She took her time to think.

“I...” Crimson Fluff hesitated. “Would need to double check the personnel files. But you have a point. You are probably correct that we are top heavy. And top heavy in a bad way.”

“Most young employees hired here are on their second or third job attempt,” Derecho added. “It doesn’t mean they are bad, or do not love their job, but we do not pick up the first draft picks. Or the second. We need to entice fresh minds to come here and be challenged to make this job better by their efforts. That is how they move from journeyers to masters in their field. I’m rare. Most take a decade to get to master, if they even want to.”

“The glass sorters are 80% Master Sorters. But the Glass Department is laid back. That doesn’t diminish their skills at all, it just is less stressful to be that good. The Glass Department has eight to twelve on a sorting line. The metal lines, where most of the sorters work, have twenty on a bad day. Per line. They also get hurt more than glass does because we have small pieces compared to some of their chunks. Glass gets cut, metal gets gashed or crushed.”

“And shuffling a Master Sorter around is tough. Their skills are for that material. They can learn like any other employee how to sort that new material, but they will be half masters to start while they find that groove. Sorting experience in one area doesn’t transfer fully to any other.”

“This is what I do,” Derecho said confidently. “That floor is my floor. If I ever want to make it to Floor Director, I have to treat it as my own. I have to know it. All of it. Down to the tiniest screw. The Glass Department used 24 different ball bearings. Many of them are minutely different. But you can’t swap them with any other. I know how to ID all 24 and where they go.”

“And,” Derecho leaned back in his chair with a grin. “If I want to do my job properly, I need to know more than just the concept. I need to know how to sort all of the materials. Do any of you have experience on the floor?”

They all shook their heads no. Derecho grinned, ready to move into his proposal. But Steel Feather distracted him when he picked up the phone and dialed out.

“My name is Administer Steel Feather. I am looking for the Gale Academy Principle,” Steel Feather said. “Yes, I can wait.”

Gale Academy was where Derecho had gone to school. The district was around the Weather Factory, so the twenty three schools were named after weather patterns. It also was where Sun Shower, Golden Front and Winter Low were. And they very easily could be presenting at this time to their entire class. Derecho was confused, unsure what the school had to do with any of it.

Derecho saw that Steel Feather and Analytics were having a staring contest. Crimson Fluff was involved in some form. Balance Sheet and Modem were leaning back, waiting. Silver Pen was at her terminal, ready to type.

“Alright,” Analytics said caving. “We should. I do actually believe Derecho’s estimations.”

“As do I,” Crimson Fluff stated. “Which means we will need to look at that budget again.”

Balance Sheet nodded his head. “If we are bringing on new employees, we can manage. You know how they scrutinize every bit spent. This facility is running low overhead costs already. But we are going to need a solid plan on paper. Modem, you will need to get more business, somehow.”

“I will take a look at the industry,” Modem replied. “We probably can shift some of the budget from marketing and advertising to cover the cost of labor. Marketing has been doing very well. Pegasi are not forgetting to recycle.”

“Is that all you really do?” Derecho asked. “Make sure we are reminded to recycle?”

“Its a lot bigger of a job than it sounds,” Analytics said. “But if its not employment, its basically marketing for the cause of recycling materials. And what can be recycled. And how to separate your recyclables. There is a lot involved. It gets intricate fast.”

“I’m sure it does,” Derecho replied. “But I thought it would be more than that with the title of ‘marketing’.”

“Yes, I am here,” Steel Feather said into the phone. “I am Administer Steel Feather, the CEO of the Recycling Plant. I understand it is job week this week. And that employers often go to the school to directly discuss different opportunities awaiting the upcoming graduates.”

…

“Yes, tomorrow morning is more than fine. I will be sending our Employee of the Year, who happens to be a graduate of your school. A stallion named Derecho.”

…

“Yes, he is a smart one and hard working. It is why he is the Employee of the Year. He more than earned it.”

…

“I am fully aware that he graduated early and at the top of his class. And I know that he did it to take care of his younger sister after their parents tragic death. He has a bright future here. A very bright future.”

…

“Alright. Well he will be there tomorrow. And I will let him know to keep it quiet. I think he will have plenty to speak about tonight at the dinner table. He only found out a short while ago that he is Employee of the Year. And some other positive things have arisen from it as well.”

…

“You have a wonderful day too.”

Steel Feather hung up and looked at Derecho. “0700, the principles office. She is going to let the students know that a former student is coming in to speak to them in the morning about a job, but nothing more. She will hype them up about a student coming back, to speak with them. She is excited for both the Recycling Plant to come speak to the students and she is very excited to have you back. Apparently, the teachers loved you.”

Derecho chuckled. “Because I got all my homework done on time, early if I had enough heads up, and with some of the best marks. Although, without my Aunt’s and Uncle’s help, I never would have stayed organized. I would have done it and then lost it. There is a reason why nothing is in my locker. If I brought stuff in, my locker wouldn’t hold it all after a week of losing stuff in it.”

The board members laughed.

Steel Feather leaned in, onto the table. “That takes care of the Employee of the Year business. And getting somepegasus into a local school’s career week to present about the job we do. I am really glad Derecho is here to do it. You will see why in just a moment.”

“I am glad as well,” Crimson Fluff added. “I know it will raise labor costs, but the idea of a younger crowd running around working here is exciting. The more I think about it, the more we need it. We can’t avoid it, so we should be proactive in making sure that we are growing new Masters in their fields and ensure the skills are passed down to all of the future generations.”

“Well then,” Steel Feather said gathering his thoughts. “Derecho is also here to go over something that he sees as an…”

“Opportunity to redefine the operations of the plant and maximize how effective we are,” Derecho said, stepping in to take over.

Derecho put his saddlebag on the nice table. Not a wise choice from the looks of the others. But he was sure in what he was doing. Derecho pulled out a pink flower paper, single pocket folder. It was well used and stuffed full of papers.

“Eh,” Derecho shrugged. “The folder is from my sister. I had to borrow it. I didn’t entirely have time to plan this out. And I don’t know how to use a terminal to do any of the work. My family worked hard to hoof copies these.”

Steel Feather came to the rescue. “We ended up running into each other here on Saturday. I was in to quietly check on something Derecho had said on Friday, he was in because it was the only place he could go to that was quiet enough to think.”

Derecho began to pass out the papers. “I will focus on Glass, because I know these figures by heart. I can show you the other stuff, but the big this is that I will take you past the papers into the real workings to understand it. None of you ever worked on a floor before. I will be your guide.”

“So, this first sheet is about glass and it’s applications. Modem Sir, as CIO I get it is your job to acquire new places to sell the glass to for use. Is that correct?”

“Yes, Derecho it is. But you don’t need to call me Sir. To the question, there are only a few companies large enough to reshape glass on their own. Most of it gets sent to one of three companies that reshape them for use. But part of my job is making sure that we keep companies interested in using recycled materials, as well as balancing the costs and watching to make sure nopony is taking advantage of it, gouging prices.”

“Well, glass has a lot of uses. This is a list of uses just for it. Most pegasi are unaware glass is so diverse in its abilities. They think packing like jars and bottles, as well as tableware and windows. But they don’t realize that their terminal screens and TV screens are glass. As well as other components inside. And they don’t know that small jars can be made to carry cosmetics and pharmaceuticals. If its plastic, it can also be glass. Glass can replace wood for tables, shelves, and other interior pieces. Lighting is an obvious one.”

“I listed out a ton of specifics. We can get more companies on board to use glass, helping to allocate recycled wood and metal to better uses. Glass is a lot more sustainable for recycling that plastic. Plastic loses mass when its recycled.”

“You are saying we should be pushing glass more?” Modem asked.

“In certain areas, yes,” Derecho nodded. “But remember that I am just covering the Glass Department for now because I know it so well.”

“For instance, wind turbines can use glass composites for their blades. If we can get ourselves into that market, that would be phenomenal. Admittedly, the return on that is nothing, but its a very good option for the future of the Pegasus Race. And the Enclave runs this facility. It is a viable option for the future. I do not know how all the finances of it work though.”

“Now, about what we have in our facility for glass. The warehouse is 20% full, and within a week the glass will have been shipped out. A very good turn around. The bigger problem is the 6,500,000 Ton mount of glass in the warehouse.”

“Million?” Crimson Fluff asked shocked. “How do you have those numbers?”

“I will show you in a bit,” Derecho grinned. “But to start, here is the papers on the cycle of glass in our facility. Four lines, moving at 75% of top speed, produces enough glass to cover our exports. Those exports are out of there within a week. Typical size is 12x12x6 inch blocks. You will get a chance to see those soon. I assume none of you have?”

“I am picking up a trend,” Crimson Fluff sighed. “I am, as the Chief Operating Officer, out of touch with the floors I am supposed to be managing.”

“That isn’t the point,” Derecho stated. “While it is appearing that way, none of you were appointed from within. I understand you all went to a secondary school that put you in administrative positions. We need that. And yes, you need to connect with the workers and the job they do. But this is about going past the papers into what we should be doing. I am using papers to set the scale and then I will take you out and show you.”

“As you read through this, you can see the top production the Glass Department can do in a day. Then a week, a month, and a year. But if you look at this page, you can see the amount of materials coming into the facility. In ten years, you will need a larger or second warehouse to keep it until we are ready to process it.”

“A warehouse costs money to build. And there is no smart way to expand the current warehouse. We do have room for the expansion, but we don’t want to. Expanding means we are behind.”

“Metals have expanded, but those expansions over the years was driven by an increase in the recycling process. I am unaware of any time where the glass storage warehouse was expanded or replaced from the original built before the war.”

“We began to need to recycle our metals carefully and at a maximum recovery. However, the metal department isn’t in as much trouble as I am concerned about for glass, plastic, paper and wood. Also rubber and fabric, but I know both are not at this facility and I believe each is a separate entity.”

“Each is separate,” Steel Feather confirmed. “The three of them make up the recycling facilities in the area. But fabric is shipped out to Twin Cities where it is recycled. Rubber stays here.”

Derecho nodded in response.

“We need to recycle wood faster than we can sell it,” Derecho stated. “Wood should be a non-negotiable product that we have on standby at all times. I know they operate like the Glass Department, a demand driven recycling pattern.”

“That is a problem. Because the Enclave requires us to survive. We should be ready before they need us. That is our job. That does not mean operating in the negative. A suitable reserve should always be there to pull from for specific orders. And more importantly, we do need something to pull from for our daily jobs.”

The Board Members chuckled uneasily. They found it funny, but they were not sure if it was a joke about the workers not doing their job or not.

“For glass, that is between 25,000 Tons and 500,000 Tons. Which currently puts us at over 6 times the size as we should be. And I already said, its growing at a substantially faster rate than we can recycle it.”

“6,500,000 Tons seems like a lot,” Modem said. “Glass doesn’t weight that much.”

Derecho’s grin came back. “Do you know why the standard blocks we produce in glass are only 12x12x6 inches?”

None of them had any idea. “I will show you shortly so you can feel and truly know. But that small block weights 84 pounds. Our workers have equipment to move them safely, but they still do a lot of the heavy lifting by their own hooves. Even pushing an 84 block of glass is a big exertion. Yes, we make bigger sizes for a few companies and orders, but they revolve around that standard block size.”

“So, when I say 6,500,000 Tons, I mean 6,500,000. And its growing.”

Derecho passed out the next set of papers and charts.

“Now we can stop that growth. And in a similar way, we can stop the unchecked growth in the Paper Department and Plastic Department. This will also work to deal with some similar issues with the Metal Department and Wood Department.”

“An increase in labor hours and shifts?” Balance Sheet asked to clarify.

“To start,” Derecho replied. “Temporary until we can get that reserve in control. There will be temporary expansions on all floors to deal with it. Yes, that means paying our current workers more. That means brining in temporary workers as well. That means working weekends. All for a short period of time until this is brought back under control.”

“What do you mean by pay current workers more?” Balance Sheet asked wearily.

“I believe the most effective system would be to keep current operating hours solid. Add on four more hours and weekends, in those blocks on your charts. Our workers will have more strain on them. They will be working near 100% top speed. And they will be working with temporary hires, which means picking up for their mistakes. We can pay them the same. Or we can reward the short period of boosted production with a bit extra in pay.”

“Yes, my fellow workers in the Glass Department want something done too, well we usually say ‘catch up’. So as much as they will jump at this opportunity to get what we all want done, helping them out monetarily will be a big incentive and make their day, every day. Because these extra hours would be taking them away from their families and the memories that can be made.”

“Now, you should be able to see that the extra hours are marked as extra, and not mandatory. Some days they may be able to work the extra shift, others they won’t. We can plan that in. But I project that it will take six weeks to get that pile down to 30,000 Tons. Assuming we set things up as I have designed.”

“You had this planned a while ago,” Crimson Fluff said as she looked at the finer details. “Even down to maximizing the floor design for the temporary expansion.”

“Yes,” Derecho grinned. “I have. Its simple to me. I saw the problem, so how would I solve it? And this is that answer. I have had several years to plan. I have talked with the others and heard their ideas. Being a Line Head opened up a lot to me that I didn’t know. But now I know it all and can effectively plan it.”

Analytics peered over the top of the papers at Derecho. “And you are certain that the current warehouse can hold all of these finished materials?”

“Yes, I am,” Derecho replied. “At times, the warehouse holds part of specialized orders of wood and metals. Its easier for them logistically to move them there and keep the order separate. If we can handle those large orders, we can handle this.”

“Plus, the warehouse is bigger than the current storage warehouse that holds the pile. It doesn’t take any math to figure out that we can take a disorganized mess, and organize it to fit better than it is when it’s one giant pile with a ton of open space inside bottles and containers.”

“I want to see this pile,” Analytics said. “I do not think it can be this bad.”

“Grab your duds then,” Derecho smiled as he stood up. “You will want them, not your unbooted hooves. Glass in the hoof isn’t fun and even harder to get out.”

“We don’t have anything to wear like you do,” Crimson Fluff stated. “Which I guess we should fix.”

“Your pegasus resources department does,” Derecho said. “Its where we get ours from. For now, you will just need boots. We have strip covers to wear over our boots and coveralls if we are dealing with finer materials that will be impossible to wash out. We will put those one before we enter.”

They left everything on the table and followed Derecho out. They went down a few floors to where the supplies office was. The paperwork was quickly signed to be taken care of later for their boots.

Outside of the Glass Department’s door was a small locker room where you could change our of your clothes. It had the covers there. They looked ridiculous in business clothing with the fine cotton mesh over it, but it was the best option. Derecho had them put on boot covers as well.

Before they stepped through, Derecho made sure they all were wearing the cheap, generic goggles provided for the workers, as well as the hard hats. None of the workers wore the goggles provided by the facility. They all bought their own as soon as the first paycheck came in.

“For now we shouldn’t need masks,” Derecho said. “But grab two and keep them in the pocket on the covers. I have some always on me, tucked into my inside pockets here. And my work belt has my good one in a nice case.”

Derecho put on his glasses, pulled them off for a quick wipe clean, and then got them through the door. They were on the upper walkway that was for observing. All that was visible was the sorting lines and the top of the crushing machines.

“Four lines,” Derecho immediately pointed out. “With 8 to 12 workers. I’m on line three, where they are down to seven right now. My plans call for the doubling of this. Eight lines with no more than 12 workers on it.”

“But before we go there, the best way to understand how this department works, is by starting at the end. You have to know how it ends to grasp how we get it there. Otherwise its a quest to find out. We don’t want a quest, we want an understanding.”

They moved down the walkway and then down several flights of stairs to the bottom floor where the glass blocks were given their final shape and cooled.

“Good morning,” Derecho greeted the Area Manager, Counterweight.

“Good morning to you as well, and congratulations on Employee of the Year,” Counterweight said without looking. When he had finished moving the giant block of glass he looked at them. “And a good morning to all of you. I had no idea anypegasus was with Derecho.”

“Counterweight is the Area Manager of the Forming floor,” Derecho explained. “He is also the only Area Manager who works on his floor. The others have a lot to do on the paperwork side, and usually are taken up by it. But Counterweight stays on his floor, where he spreads the paperwork among his Masters so they can work more efficiently.”

“These blocks they are making right now are non standard sizes, for Shape Therapy, one of the reshaping facilities. This is the size that they require. Its 48x48x12 inches. 16 regular blocks fit on the top of this, and its two blocks thick. This is the biggest size we make.”

“You can see that the glass is pure, but its not crystal clear like we think of when we think windows. The other facilities take and do final work on the glass aligning it’s crystals, adding color, texture and other things to adjust the strength of the glass.”

Derecho looked at the glass block and took his goggles off to see without a filter.

“Counterweight?” Derecho called.

“I hate that tone,” Counterweight said.

Counterweight finished moving another block off the finishing line and trotted over. He looked at where Derecho’s hoof was set on the glass.

“Shit,” Counterweight swore as he took his goggles off.

Counterweight reached to the tool belt he wore. Derecho had the Board Members move back out of the way. Counterweight put a thick chisel onto the block and drove a mallet down on it, expertly cracking it in two pieces with a single hit.

He pried the object out and Derecho joined his side. Two other Masters came over as well.

“Is it from the molds?” One asked.

“No,” Counterweight said. “Its not the right materials. Plus, it was in too deep. It was a good catch by Derecho.”

“I know,” Derecho said taking it in his hoof. “Yeah, this is, feel the smooth side. Its got a slight curve. Its from one of the rollers. An edge piece.”

“Shut it down,” Counterweight ordered to a pegasus already by the kill switch, just in case.

The entire Glass Division had yellow warning lights go off, paired with warning buzzers. The line conveyor belts shut down and the trap door at the end of the chutes, before the crushing mechanisms, opened to dump the materials into bins. The holding bin in the pile warehouse sealed so that nothing else was put in or could come out.

The stuff in the crushers had to continue it’s journey. Featherlight was immediately down to their floor and by them as they changed molds to the regular size and let the rest melt down and be reformed for inspection.

“Fuck,” Counterweight groaned as the first piece came off the line with something in it. “Something broke! It was just inspected last week.”

“How could they miss that?” Featherlight asked annoyed. “It’s simple!”

“Derecho ran the check with them, right?” Counterweight asked.

Derecho sighed. He had forgotten about the Board Members. For now, they were peacefully watching it all play out, learning as they saw they handle the blocks as they came out.

“I warned them I thought roller two was going to need to be repaired soon,” Derecho said to Counterweight and Featherlight. “But their checks didn’t see what I saw.”

“Yeah,” Featherlight replied. “But you run off of intuition. You know what moves into the rollers.”

Several more pieces came off the line with small pieces of metal in them. Featherlight got their attention where it needed to be. “The Board Members are here.”

“Right,” Derecho said snapping back to his original reason for being here.

“Okay,” Derecho said as he rejoined them. “So what happened is that we have metal in our finished blocks. That is obviously not normal. And we do a good job screening them out. Somewhere, most likely inside the crushing system, is a broken piece. So we have to clean everything up. It has to be perfect. So clean that we would eat off of the equipment. The process has some more material that needs to finish it’s cycle. If we cut off the heat, it would harden and cause reheating problems and so it just has to finish.”

“The crushers grind all of the glass into very similar sizes. The glass we get in, as you will see momentarily, is all different sizes. So we grind them into small bits so they all heat up and melt at the same time. It makes a purer product and it works faster. We do not have to worry about big chuckles not melting all the way. And that would damage the molds. Its just normal wear, but its why we do the inspections. Or well, having the inspections done by a team that doesn’t actually work here.”

“You saw the finished product, lets hop into the storage warehouse so you can see that we certainly do have ample space.”

They didn’t have to enter more than several yards. Derecho grabbed a regular block off of a nearby pallet and carried it over to them. One by one, they felt the dense 84 pounds of the standard block.

“Yeah, this warehouse is plenty big for these blocks,” Analytics said. “We can move on.”

“The shutdown is unfortunate,” Derecho said as he led them up to the second floor, the Purifying Floor. “And it only means the pile will grow. But, it has it’s advantages. We will be able to get further in to the final screening room and the ovens. It won’t be too hot.”

Derecho let one of the Masters explain what the Board Members were seeing. They could only go in one at a time. After that was done, Derecho took them up to the first floor, the Sorting Floor.

“We will skip the Sorting Floor for a moment, Derecho announced. “First, you need to understand what comes onto this floor.”

Derecho stopped at the top of the stairs and the door. He put his goggles back on and instructed them on how to put their masks on. They had simple disposable ones. Derecho was sporting an industrial one with replaceable filters that fully covered his snout and was designed for long term use.

Derecho opened the door, and directed them onto the walkway.

“This is the pit!” Derecho announced, with a bit of an echo. “This is 6,500,000 Tons of glass!” This is bottles, jars, panes and screens. This is why we have to crush everything into the same size. Because none of this is the same size. Either its broken, or its a bottle or jar that has seen it’s use and needs to come back to us so we can get it prepared to be made back into that bottle or jar.”

“And with this department shut down for repairs, its going to grow quickly. And when we get sick, like that feather flu string, it grows. That is why we need to bring it down to 30,000 tons. So when stuff happens, we stay in control, not this pile.”

“Now, we are wearing the masks so that no little tiny bits get into our mouths and noses. Bleeding out of the nose for a week isn’t fun. Eventually the blood flushes the particles out, but its not without a lot of pain. We are wearing the boot covers for the same reason. The boots protect us. But we want to keep all the small stuff out of the soles, or else we have to quickly replace them.”

“So, you may carefully step off of the walkway if you wish, but two important rules. No flying. It will kick up all the small shards and send them cutting through the air. The second is do not try and climb the pile. Its not worth it. Glass is dense and unforgiving. It hurts when your head hits it. And its also sharp since most of it is broken.”

They were examining the pile with a variety of styles, but they all reminded Derecho of fouls first discovering snow. Some were cautious, others like Modem were bold. Their enthusiasm brought a smile upon Derecho’s lips.

Derecho didn’t hear Featherlight enter until he called his name.

“Ah, yes?” Derecho asked.

“My, they are inquisitive,” Featherlight commented as he saw the Board Members.

“Modem! Off!” Derecho called. Modem stepped off the pile.

“What is their overall mood?” Featherlight asked.

“Lets step back in to talk,” Derecho said.

Derecho looked back at the Board Members. Most of them were out of sight on the other side. Analytics was hanging back, unsure.

“I will be right back,” Derecho yelled. “Off the pile Modem! One hoof is one too many hooves! And no flying!”

“… Right,” Modem said.

Featherlight and Derecho stepped inside.

“What is it you are wanting?” Derecho asked Featherlight.

“Well, lets start with what you are working on.”

“A six week press with extra shifts to reduce that pile from 6,500,000 Tons to 30,000 tons. We will have to double the lines and we can fit a secondary half refiner in this area. I have shown them the papers on it, but they are here to know it.”

Derecho passed Featherlight the paper he had on which he had drawn out exactly what would be done. It was poor quality, but the best her could do. It was just enough detail.

“Okay, good,” Featherlight said. “How are they coping with the shut down?”

“I haven’t gotten a bad response,” Derecho replied. “Its kind of on a ‘that is how it is’ scale. Crimson Fluff is our Chief Operations Officer and she has never been here or physically checked on what we do. They are disconnected. So we can use it to our advantage as we connect them back in.”

“For instance, we are going to be hiring across all departments and floors, young members. Targeting them. I will be at a school tomorrow morning to talk to the students. Its their career week. I graduated from there, my sister and cousins are there, it should go well.”

“Good,” Featherlight smiled. “We are top heavy. And maybe they are in the right mood after all. We need a more permanent solution to this break down. I have a vision. It is similar to that. But lets get them inside. Especially before one of them hurts themselves.”

Derecho was the only one who entered the warehouse.

“Alright,” Derecho called. “Lets step back inside and talk about this.”

It took a few minutes for them to gather. They were spread out. Derecho led them inside and had them safely dispose of all of their covers. Boots, body and masks.

“We shouldn’t need them,” Derecho said. “You saw the bin that the loaders drop their scoops into. From inside, they slowly release it onto these belts, where we push anything that isn’t up to standards off, onto this lower shelf. We then can collect them and properly deal with them however we need to.”

“The belt speed has three control locations. At the front, by the Guide. Typically the guide is a Master. They control the speed by how they see it coming out of the bin. Then you have the center, which is basically there as a backup and to shut the line down for an emergency stop. And then the rear controls.”

“As you can see, the rear is a lot bigger than those simple box switches. It is the rear that the Line Heads use. Each Line Head has their preferred settings, which depends on their team. This is Line 1, I control Line 3. But you can see the marks used for easily finding those preferred settings.”

“You have no actual marks outside what you make?” Crimson Fluff asked. “Just that sliding arm?”

“Yeah,” Derecho replied. “I never thought about it. That is just what we have. And a Line Head has to pay attention to the chute. If you move too fast, the crushers get backed up. So you have to learn how the chute sings, and how backed up it is. And then adjust accordingly.”

“For this project, we would need to double these lines with temporary ones. It won’t be hard to add a sister line that is back to back by it that is sturdy, but removable. We have to keep these removable to a degree.”

“You can see how they are breaking down Lines 2, 3, and 4. They left Line 1 so I can show you what it is like and how they function. And on function, Featherlight, the Floor Director wants to speak with us in his office up there.”

Derecho lead them up to the office and gave the quick introductions.

“I am sorry I have never come down here,” Crimson Fluff said. “That will be changing. I am thinking of getting a special set of coveralls that will work for board meetings and being on the floors.”

“I do not know anything about fashion,” Featherlight stated. “It sounds good. But Derecho gave me some quick insight into what is being talked about. Like bringing in a set of fresh, young blood to balance out being top heavy. When I took over three years ago, I wrote up a message in my terminal to send to you about it. But each time I go to send it… I chicken out.”

“That is my fault,” Crimson Fluff said. “I should have connected with you. Without that physical connection, you have no way of knowing how I will react. I need my management staff to be able to approach me. This is a different job than what I was taught. I have to actually go out to meet with the management staff where they are working side by side with their employees.”

“So, I know you have some ideas. What are they?”

“Well, we have to rip apart the whole operation here. In a few days this will be one giant whole. The first and second floors will not exist, at least not fully. But one thing that to my knowledge that has never been done is a full replacement. There are large sections of frames and guides that have never been replaced. I would like that to happen.”

“And while Derecho has a good plan for a temporary expansion, I would like to see a permanent expansion. The design I am thinking of will allow that that happen in this department, without needing to expand it’s sizing. And if we don’t need to be using all of the lines, it is okay to shut some down. Right now, we can’t shut any down for anything outside of repairs. Growth must be designed into the new system. I think 8 permanent lines is possible, with a typical need for only four.”

“Tell me,” Balance Sheet said nervously chewing on the tip of his hoof. “Can we get that pile reduced to 30,000 Tons in six weeks?”

“Yes,” Featherlight definitively stated. “We can. I would say four, but six is the safe deadline. But now with this shut down, several thousand tons will be added from normal deliveries. What is often forgotten about is that we get regular deliveries from the outlying towns and such, who send their stuff to our center to be recycled. So a lot comes from outside of New Cloudsdale. We get a shipment in next week. I expect that to be 25,000 tons, at minimum. And in two weeks, Joint Base Mareland will be doing their biannual drop off. That will be massive. 200,000 Tons is probably a good estimate.”

“I forgot about that,” Derecho said.

Featherlight smiled proudly. “When it comes to tonnage, it is Derecho who began to get it’s mass calculated. I was never good with math in school. But that was on paper and in a textbook, and what is done here; well here it is applicable, which somehow makes it easier to understand. We need to hire more top students like Derecho was.”

“Noted,” Crimson Fluff said. “Balance, we will need to offer a better starting rate to those who have higher grades upon graduation. We must draw them in.”

“I have a plan in mind,” Balance Sheet replied. “And you have a plan in mind for your department?”

“Yes,” Featherlight said taking in a deep breath. “Regardless if we expand or not, we need to do a full replacement. But I do believe with the right engineer team coming in to work with the Masters, we can design a much more efficient system that maximized space and can output more in a shorter period of time. Purer too. Because this is an old design that should be the original one, before the clouds were sealed up.”

“We will get a team on that,” Steel Feather assured Featherlight. “This is the time. We will work the finances so that we replace it all.”

“The older parts may be putting stress on the new ones, breaking itself,” Featherlight said. “We know there are stress areas, and that idea has been floating around since before I was hired. That should be enough justification. If it is breaking itself, it needs to be replaced.”

“Indeed it is,” Balance Sheet replied. “And I will be noting that as a concern. At this point, the age is justification enough. But I will put it all down.”

“Would you two give us a moment?” Steel Feather asked.

Featherlight and Derecho gladly stepped out of Featherlight’s office and closed the door.

“Getting asked to leave is good, right?” Featherlight said.

“Very good,” Derecho said beaming. “This breakdown couldn't have come at a better time than it is now.”

“Sadly, it is true.”

The door was opened and they reentered.

“The board has made a decisions,” Steel Feather said. “We will be getting engineer teams in to look at this and talk with the Glass Masters. Together, you all will design a high functioning system to be immediately put in place.”

“Now, as soon as it is installed, we will begin testing Operation Clean Windows. Derecho, you will be heading up this operation. You will have six weeks to reduce that pile down to your suggested range. You will be working with Balance Sheet to stay in a budget that will be approved shortly. You will tailor your hiring how it needs to happen, head up training and make sure you are ready for it to all begin as soon as the redesigned department is opened. You can talk to us for help getting that all done.”

“Me sir?” Derecho said shocked.

“It is your design and your numbers,” Steel Feather said. “It is your vision.”

“But I am not the only one who sees it,” Derecho rationalized. “I, Featherlight sees it too. We have all talked. Its not just one worker’s view.”

“But you see this specific one,” Crimson Fluff said with a smile. “And I think you can do it. We all do. We know your aspirations are to take that chair. This is one big step to showing us you can. I would rather place a younger individual who has proven himself than somepegasus who is older and less known. You could take this department places if you have the time to see it through. Featherlight still has time, but he is nearing retirement age. Prove you should be his replacement.”

“I would feel better knowing you are my replacement,” Featherlight said. “Assuming you pull this off. Because I do not think I could head up this project.”

“You have already called it your floor,” Steel Feather pointed out. “Is it?”

Derecho took a deep breath in. “It is. I know it. I just, I was not expecting to have to do the floor and training and budgeting and all that other stuff that Featherlight doesn’t have to do.”

“And who should when running a massive project?” Balance Sheet asked. “A pegasus who is outside, imposing himself through paper numbers like budgeting, or the pegasus leading the project and besides those workers, who also is working alongside the CFO to stay in budget?”

Derecho took a deep breath in and let it out. “Point taken. I will figure out how to find the strength to make my vision possible.”

“This is a test,” Modem said. “If you pass the testing phase, you will lead the next phases where we update the procedures in the other departments. We understand you have ideas on that already.”

“A rough idea,” Derecho replied. “I have only gotten to step over to them for brief moments. But I understand how they each function in their unique ways to deal with that material. I would need a week or so on their floors, learning hooves on. Shall we head out to see the other departments?”

“We can do that later this week,” Steel Feather said. “It is coming up on lunch. And you have a meeting. My friend who is in the military, or was, since he just retired a few months back. But he will be waiting for you at Bliss. I am covering both of your meals. You two can talk potential careers and he said he can get you inside one of the Cloudships. You can explore those options.”

“Oh,” Derecho said, unsure how else to reply to the shocking news. “I had forgotten about that talk. Today? After we just got this approved?”

“Today,” Steel Feather smiled. “You deserve a moment to have your own career day in replacement of the week of school you didn’t do. You had your career already chosen then by necessity, now you get to choose it again.”

“But I already have a great one here,” Derecho said confused and unsure. “I mean, heading up this project will take months.”

“What is the harm in looking? Plus, you don’t join and leave immediately,” Steel Feather replied. “And if you do choose, we will make sure Crimson Fluff or somepegasus else is ready to take on the project after the test is done. After all, by then we will have a really good idea of your vision. It is mainly execution.”

“Huh,” Was all Derecho could say.

Derecho opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. He finally decided what his words were. “Where is Bliss?”

“Bliss is on one of the top floors of the Virga Tower,” Steel Feather said. “Great views.”

“Alright,” Derecho said looking at the clock. “That is a flight. And I have to follow the streets. That will slow me down.”

Crimson Fluff chuckled. “Of course you have trouble following the regular traffic flow.”

“Yeah,” Derecho said slowly as his cheeks got red.

“I have trouble with it,” Crimson Fluff added. “Only a Pegasus with a larger view, that sees things from an unboxed position, could see the vision you have for this department. It is a blessing in many ways. But it is often frustrating.”

“I will have a sky cab pick you up,” Steel Feather said.

“NO!” Derecho exclaimed panicking. “No. No chariots. Never chariots.”

“Your parents had a chariot accident, didn’t they?” Steel Feather asked.

“Yeah,” Derecho replied, tense. “I wasn’t with them at the time. But it wasn’t a good circumstance on many levels.”

Derecho sighed. “I better grab my stuff from the board room and then head out.”

“Leave it,” Steel Feather said. “I will have it put in your locker. The same with tomorrow’s school materials. I know it will all fit.”

They all laughed, including Featherlight. Derecho’s hatred for his locker was a big joke in the department.

“Well,” Derecho shrugged. “I guess I am not missing out on work for this. Or for tomorrow morning.”

“Not until we hire an engineer team,” Featherlight said. “But I already have a contingency plan written up for where each worker can go to help the other departments.”

“Good,” Crimson Fluff said. “Because they do need to be doing stuff while that gets sorted out, or they are free to take time off. Which might be wise with Operation Clean Windows coming up. They will put a lot of time and effort in.”

“Why is it called Clean Windows?” Featherlight asked.

“Because,” Steel Feathers smiled. “We will clean the window and see the real state of things. And then we will be able to see what expectations are outdated and what are spot on, and do any necessary updates. Like the acceptable tonnage of glass waiting to be recycled.”

“Makes sense,” Featherlight said nodding his head. “But Derecho, you need to get going.”

“Right,” Derecho said dashing off.

Derecho stashed his glasses and work belt in the locker. He usually brought them home, but he wasn’t going to be going home and he didn’t want to lose them. It was safer here. And he had to come back to grab his bag and the materials.

This was going to be an interesting afternoon. Steel Feather was right. He did deserve his own career day. Up until that was said, Derecho hadn’t viewed it as something he missed out on.


	9. Story 2: Cloudship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY TWO
> 
> Derecho is a stallion who's life has centered around taking care of his little sister after their parents died in a horrific chariot crash when he was little. They live with their Aunt, Uncle and twin cousins.
> 
> Derecho picked up a job at the recycling plant in New Cloudsdale as soon as he was old enough. Four foals isn't easy to raise financially, even with government assistance. Now that his little sister is graduating and isn't little anymore, Derecho has some choices to make. Should he stay as an employee of the recycling plant, where his job future in management is almost secure and all his hard work is being rewarded, or risk taking a new job?

Derecho nervously winged his way across town to the Virga Tower. He hated the traffic. It might follow the streets, but it was indirect. And so were the streets. But he didn’t have the social standing to be able to cover breaking it or a valid enough reason so he stayed.

Derecho was very happy when he had to break off and descend to the street. He had never been inside Virga tower. They had an observation deck with information about the building and it’s relation to everything in the Enclave. But he, like many others, were rebels and just used the roof. It cost a few bits to enter the observation lounge.

The inside was gorgeous. It was high class. Some very big companies had offices here. Floor 65 was the restaurant. Derecho had to share the elevator. He realized how off he was in his coveralls while they were in suits and fancier clothes.

Derecho stepped out of the elevator and to the side so that the others could go in front. The associate at the front was taking their names for tables, but there was a wait.

“Excuse me Sir,” He said to Derecho. “Are you by chance Derecho?”

“Yes,” Derecho said, blushing a bit as all eyes looked at him, the worker in stained coveralls.

“Your party is right this way. Follow me.”

Derecho followed him, taking a few deep breaths in to regain his courage. He was led to a table for two by the window. The other seat was empty, but somepegasus had been using it.

“Your waiter will be around shortly,” He said to Derecho.

Derecho thanked him and went to sit down. But he couldn't. Not with the view. He stared. The worst thing in the world to do in a high class place like this. He didn’t care. Couldn’t care.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Derecho snapped out of it and looked to the voice, an old white and graying Pegasus in a black dress uniform. He had a million ribbons on his left breast. But he stood strong and proud, causally.

“Hello Sir,” Derecho fumbled.

“I am White Blade,” He said sticking out his hoof to shake. “Retired Major General of the Grand Pegasus Enclave.”

“A pleasure Sir,” Derecho smiled shaking his strong hoof.

“Sit son,” White Blade smiled. “And tell me about yourself. When you are not lost in the view.”

“Sorry,” Derecho said snapping his attention back to White Blade. “I sit up on top often, but seeing it from inside is somehow different. But I always love to watch the sun set. Never rise. To see it rise means I have to be awake. I am not a morning Pegasus.”

“Steel Feather also said you like Cloudships and Weather?”

“Very much so,” Derecho sighed in content. “I got into weather a little to late to be able to make it into a special school, but I learned all I could. And then flying a cloud, with guns, and purpose. There can’t be anything better than serving on a Cloudship.”

White Blade chuckled. “My father would have agree with you. He was devastated when I went to join the army side. I was at least serving, but the family has always been navy. They have served on Cloudships since the war. I was one of the renegades. My brother served a long and illustrious career, but he only made Captain the last few years of service. When I was promoted to Colonel, my father forgave that oversight.”

Derecho was chuckling along with White Blade. He was easy going.

“I don’t know how much I can be of help,” White Blade admitted. “But I have a ship line up for us to tour and you can talk with some of the crew. Specifics will have to be saved for a recruiter, who knows we might be swinging by.”

“It is very much appreciated,” Derecho smiled. “Recruiters are great, but you have the real information as to how it was to serve.”

“At least as an officer,” White Blade added. “My school was a military school. I was going in to be an officer. It was guaranteed for me. I know nothing else. But what about your school? Steel Feather only said you had been working there since you were in school.”

“Yeah,” Derecho said. “My parents died when I was little. I had to care for my baby sister. Our Aunt and Uncle raised us, along with their twins who were the same age as my sister. It was always a strain. I got ahead in grade school, before I could work.”

“I knew the recycling plant had jobs open. So as soon as I was old enough, I got a job on second shift. At that time, they had been running a second shift in the Glass Department. That department shuts all the way down at 5 now.”

“So, school went great. I blasted through it, and graduated that year early. I just went right into full time with them. My sister graduates this year. Even now, my entire paycheck goes to my Aunt and Uncle. They have the space so I stay there. I help with their homework and such to.”

“It has been great, but I have always worked for her. But its changing. She won’t need me in that way. So yeah, Cloudships have grown on me over the years. And the idea has popped into my head the past few days.”

“Ah, I see,” White Blade said. “It is unfortunate that your life played out like that. But I heard you are Employee of the Year. Congratulations. That takes a lot.”

“Thank you Sir,” Derecho smiled. “It does take a lot, but I wouldn’t change anything I have ever done. I give it all for my sister. I just don’t need to for her now.”

“You never considered joining when you graduated?”

“That would have taken me away from my sister,” Derecho replied, reserved. “Its hard to explain, but we have a deep relationship and I could not have left her. Protecting and caring for her meant a job I could come home every night and help her with homework, not serving in the military.”

“Understandable,” White Blade replied. “But now that is changing. But if you were to join, you wouldn’t get to leave until right after they graduate, so that they can join right away. You would not be leaving her. And then the next is late fall. Its 16 weeks of training in Basic Training, then its onto specialty school for your job.”

“You won’t be able to make the real engineer and science fields. Those guys were in the specialty schools. You would be too far behind. Then you have soldier, which is a large class. There are several types of direct combat roles, support combat roles, administrative duties. They always need cooks, laundry guys and quartermasters.”

“Military Police are often forgotten about. That was my first unit. I was a brand new Lieutenant leading a group of experienced Military Police protecting Nellie Air Force Base. Then I was transferred to be the Captain over a Heavy Trooper unit full of soldiers in power armor. I moved two more posts, but my favorite was the Heavy Troopers.”

“So as an officer, you could be over anypegasus?” Derecho asked.

“Sort of,” White Blade replied. “I was limited by training. All officers can lead any troops. That is essential. But the scientists and many of the specific tech and engineer fields stay with officers that know those jobs and can assist and more importantly, understand what is going on and give expert opinions.”

“The naval side has a lot of opportunities for types of soldiers on their ships. Not all of them require tech backgrounds or engineer skills. A lot can be taught. Those stricter fields build upon years of knowledge on the deeper workings of things.”

“You sort glass, but you don’t design the rest that melts down the glass and forms it.”

“No, but I understand,” Derecho replied.

“Understanding is easy, building is another.”

The waiter came and got Derecho’s drink. He kept it simple and went with their special for lunch. Derecho left the engineering aspect out. He was picking up a stigma about where he could go. Derecho could learn almost anything. But for now, that didn’t matter. He didn’t have to prove anything to him, and White Blade was incredibly kind for doing this.”

Derecho listened to story after story, learning the workings of the military from and old general. And he was telling a lot of funny tales about different soldiers in different jobs. He learned more about those jobs than he could of if he asked direct questions.

There was a big cloud above it all that he wasn’t from a military family. That mattered a lot for most of the officers. If you wanted to get somewhere as an officer, it seemed to heavily lean that way. Nothing White Blade told him about interested Derecho for a career.

Lunch was amazing. It was beyond what Derecho’s pallet could fully enjoy. And it was relaxed. There was no push. No time frame to stick to. He hadn’t had a meal like this in a very long time.

Leaving the Bliss was a lot easier than entering. Derecho wasn’t self conscious with a retired general in uniform by his side. They saw them together, and put Derecho well above some lowly trash worker.

Getting into Mareland was easy because of White Blade. Inside, they were able to open their wings and fly, without the need for a street or to follow a preset path. Derecho felt amazing. Unhindered. It was the best thing he had felt in years.

Derecho certainly wasn’t the best flier. Still, he felt the freedom that any real Pegasus felt when flying. But Derecho knew pegasi who didn’t feel that freedom. Pegasi who had lost touch with their inner self.

They flew into the port, where they were dozens of Cloudships parked side by side. There was no organization to their parking. It was just by numbered bays. The bays were assigned by the air traffic control tower, looming over the entire area.

They glided into Bay 47, where there was a Pegasus waiting for them.

“Good day General,” He said as they flapped into a landing. “I am First Sergeant Red Hot. I am the non commissioned officer for the Arkona.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you First Sergeant,” White Blade replied. “This is Derecho, the Pegasus of the hour.”

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you too Derecho,” First Sergeant Red Hot smiled.

“Thank you,” Derecho replied. “It is an honor to be able to tour the Arkona. I know you must be very busy.”

“They bulk of the ship is on a few days of leave,” First Sergeant Red Hot said. “Follow me up the ramp. It is easier with them gone. We are about to head out on patrol, which is why they have off. It won’t be short.”

“All Sky-Tanks have units that are assigned to them. Some unit is always with us on patrol. There is our job. Because it is the units that are technically doing the patrols, we just work with them. I assume the General went over the army side of things?”

“Thoroughly,” Derecho replied. “They have a lot of responsibilities.”

“Well, we have our own set that differs from them. Here, soldiers are in charge of cooking, cleaning, maintenance, manning the guns and such. The Arkona may not be a Raptor, but she has a good set of guns on her. She has to in order for us to clear the landing spot so we can deploy the units that are with us.”

“That area, that is the general quarters and behind those doors is the cargo hold. You can stick your head in, but lets not disturb it. The soldiers have their stuff all set up. Its compact. We have three whole units stuffing themselves inside the Arkona. Unless we need to, the actual Arkona personnel stay out of here.”

“I can see why,” Derecho chuckled. “It has to get pretty rowdy in here at times.”

First Sergeant Red Hot sighed. “And I am the one who has to break it up. Even though they have their own officers, its often my job. Their officers are having to deal with being couped up as well and often stay hidden.”

“But this, this starts the real job. We don’t get much more room, but here are the Arkona’s general quarters.”

“Nice,” Derecho said as he walked past cubby bunks, three high.

There was more room for less soldiers to share in the lounges and halls. The Arkona also had separate mess hall for the Arkona’s crew. A total of 224 Personnel, including officers, crewed the Arkona.

It took a lot to keep the Arkona in the air and functioning. Many of the workers learned Ship Maintenance, which was easy to get into, rather than being a full engineer. They were overseen by full engineers, who had spent primary school studying technology and engineering.

Derecho was seeing a lot that he liked. Everypegasus had battle stations. Few were actually on duty on guns at all times. Battle Stations were your secondary post. Cooking and cleaning didn’t matter in battle. Only survival.

The final place First Sergeant Red Hot brought them to was the bridge. Even as a general, White Blade had never been on a Cloudship bridge. Derecho was in awe at all the stations. Two ponies could be at each one, making sure that everything was secure. Weather, Navigation, Weapons, Systems, Communications, and Pilot.

And it all revolved around the big chair in the center. That is where the action was. That is what mattered. The Captain’s Chair.

“Welcome to my bridge!”

They looked to the entrance to the bridge where an old pegasus in a shiny and pressed uniform was standing in the doorway.

“Welcome General, I am happy to have you on my ship. The Arkona is always happy to have such prestigious visitors. I am Captain Steady Wind.”

“I am glad you could accommodate us,” White Blade replied with a smile. “I never have made it onto a Cloudship Bridge before, oddly.”

“Ah, a cloud pounder,” Captain Steady Wind chuckled.

“Military Police and then Heavy Trooper Units. That is what I was always running. I never actually got to do a sky patrol.”

“That is rare,” Captain Steady Wind replied. “But I understand you are here because of this gentlepegasus.”

“Derecho Sir,” Derecho said shaking his hoof. “I work the Glass Department as the youngest Master Sorter in the facility. But my sister is graduating this year, so I don’t have to work to care for her.”

“Well, there is nothing more you can do to take care of her than to join the Enclave military. Protecting her and more from threats above and below. We always need soldiers manning the Cloudships. So many go onto carrying the guns, and forget about the fact that they need plenty of hoofpower to get them where they are going.”

“Uh,” Derecho hesitated. “What about being an officer? Like on the bridge.”

“A fine goal,” Captain Steady Wind smiled. “But I have been in the military for 23 years. I just got to Captain three years ago, when I took over the Arkona. I spent 15 years as a First Lieutenant. And my family has been in the military, with a long, illustrious careers, since the start.”

“I spent primary school in the top military school in the Enclave. Officer spots are more available for the cloud pounders, but cloudships, you don’t have the blood for it.”

“Blood?” Derecho asked, cautiously.

“Almost all cloudship officer come from military families. Every captain of a ship has blood backing his appointment. That’s just the way it is kid.”

“Alright,” Derecho said with a nod.

“I’d rather shoot straight with you now, than give you false hope and you end up in a job you don’t want.”

“Thank you,” Derecho smiled.

“But you can, if you want, try out the Captain’s chair,” Captain Steady Wind said, gesturing to it with his wing.

“Thank you,” Derecho said shaking his head. “But you earned it. I won’t sit in it unless I have earned it. But every officer on this bridge is from a strong military family?”

“No,” Captain Steady Wind replied. “But any officer who lasts longer than ten years on Cloudships, and who have a career ahead of them, are almost entirely military families. They have the stiff feathers it takes to make it. There is no room to promote. Second Lieutenant is starting, then First Lieutenant, and Finally the coveted Captain. Its even harder to become an admiral.”

“So I can see,” Derecho replied. “I can see.”

Derecho took one last look around. “Thank you for everything. This has been an amazing experience and has given me a lot to think about.”

First Sergeant Red Hot led them out. “I know, the Captain is a bit, rigid. He is the best I have served under. But he is right, most of them are from a strong lineage. Those who are not, probably play it off like they are.”

“Second Lieutenant is an easy promotion,” First Sergeant Red Hot explained. “Its your time served, and showing good skill with good conduct. When you hit First Lieutenant, then you have to maneuver yourself into the eyes of those who will bring you up with them, or springboard you to the best shot at that coveted Captain’s chair.”

“There are six stations, on the bridge. Each with two chairs. That’s 24 officers on the bridge, plus the captain. And this ship has 48 officers on board while it operates. Nine of them are Second Lieutenants. Six of them were transferred at the request of Captain Steady Wind. And those six are sitting pretty, at the top, edging out even the oldest, more experienced officer.”

Derecho nodded in understanding. It was a tough spot, and with similar skills, it would come down to a hot and heavy popularity contest. It was an unfortunate circumstance of the system. If he was going to join it, he would have to be prepared with a strong mindset going in.

“Well, do you want to see a recruiter?” White Blade asked. “With a General by your side, they will be likely to give you whatever you want.”

“And if I want to get a spot on that bridge?” Derecho asked.

“You will be fighting a lot to get the chance at that spot,” White Blade warned. “I’m sure you could get in, but a stallion coming from a recycling job won’t get you noticed, or far. Employee of the Year is impressive, but it doesn’t show that you have the skills to be a leader.”

“Right,” Derecho nodded. “I think for now, I will pass on that.”

“This may be your only chance,” White Blade cautioned him. “I am not saying I won’t help you…”

“But now is a guarantee,” Derecho finished. “I understand. I will take that chance. I have a family to get home to. And a lot to discuss with them. Its a decision that about more than me. And I didn’t have any time to prepare. I only found out right before lunch.”

“But thank you so very much. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

“I can see it in your eyes,” White Blade smiled. “It was rare that I had somepegasus like you under my command. Wonder and wanting to be more. Your eyes wanted that chair, but you resisted.”

Derecho smiled sheepishly. “I have a job to do. And I’m not speaking about my job as a sorter. This morning I was put in charge of a high stress, very important operation to update the Glass Department. And update procedures.”

“Its more than a basic management job. I’ll be running a budget, training, hiring, overseeing. I’ll prove I deserve that chair. And then I will take it. I’ll get backing from the recycling plant board and then join. If I decide it is even worth my time.”

“This is a side I didn’t see,” White Blade said, a bit unnerved. “I saw a good, kind kid with ambitions. This is…”

“Cocky?” Derecho asked. “Arrogant?”

White Blade didn’t know how to respond.

Derecho spoke. “My teachers loved me, but I learned early on to hide my aggressive ambitions and learned to do it in silence. Its how I graduated early. Its how I got to be a Line Head. I found out how to choose my goal and set my steps to it. Employee of the Month and such was surprise rewards for hard work. I can’t make it my goal to earn something like that. It only shows that I am achieving my goals.”

“But yeah, its aggressive. I keep it hidden because it unnerves pegasi. Shielding it is easier for them to handle. They don’t deserve to be imposed upon, but as long as they think they are allowing it, its cool.”

“Thats,” White Blade stumbled. “I don’t know how to say. Its calculated.”

“You don’t get anywhere in life without making choices,” Derecho replied. “I choose to calculate early and make sure I get where I want to go. The Board of Directors at the plant know I want to make it to Floor Director. The coming operation is my testing time.”

“Well, its,” White Blade said. “It seems likes you know what you are doing. And as concerning as it sounds, we need pegasi like you to get things done. I am sure I will hear more about you from Steel Feather.”

Derecho chuckled. “I am hoping you will. And good things.”

They parted ways and Derecho headed back to work. They were wrapping up as he got there. Everything he needed was in his locker.

“That’s a lot,” Candy Crush chuckled. “Your locker actually was used for once.”

Everypegasus in the room laughed.

“The best part, I have to keep this stuff hidden,” Derecho chuckled. “I can’t let my sister and cousins know I’m going to be talking at their school in the morning.”

“You have to hide that?” Candy Crush laughed harder. “How are you going to hide that? Don’t you tell her everything?”

“Nope!” Derecho chuckled, getting a bit serious. “I keep things from her often. She doesn’t know the finances. Those are kept, or supposed to be kept, from Her and the Twins. They might hear about it with some of the talks, but we try not to involve them.”

“I should be able to get this stuff into my room where it will get lost if you poke your head in. I won’t loose it. Or I shouldn’t loose it.”

“You better not,” Candy Crush chuckled. “That’s all they got. And it is dated. The slides, they have one with Featherlight, pulling a block of glass off the line. He couldn't of been on the job more than a year.”

“Featherlight?” Derecho said shocked. “That marks that at over 20 years!”

“Yeah yeah yeah!” Featherlight said coming in. “I know you can handle the dated materials.

“Did you guys just spend the afternoon flipping through the slides?” Derecho asked.

“Well,” Featherlight chuckled. “Once everything was pulled apart, we might have taken an extended break. To see what you were going to be working with.”

“I will be doing that in the morning,” Derecho said getting serious. “Before the fillies and colts get there. I will flip through the materials tonight, in my room. It will be odd, unlike me, but I will get it to pass. They will know a lot has happened. I don’t think I will have a problem with it.”

Derecho loaded it all up and headed out. He was first home, out of everypegasus. He got the stuff in his room safely, where it wouldn’t get lost in the piles. He would be first up and the only one that might be up by the time he left would be his Uncle. The others got up at 7.

Derecho stayed in his room as he quickly read through the materials. His Aunt got home, but was busy with groceries and then cooking dinner. Derecho was more than useless in the kitchen. It was appreciated that he didn’t try and help in there.

Derecho stashed the materials under his pillow as the kids got home. And they were ecstatic.

“Come on,” Derecho said, shooing them out of the kitchen after they had been kicked out twice. “You know the rule.”

“Keep you out,” Sun Shower jabbed.

“And?” Derecho asked.

“Stay out when mom is cooking,” Winter Low finished.

“Now, what has you so excited?” Derecho asked.

“Uhhhh,” Sun Shower said drawing it out, trying to get Derecho to remember. He had forgotten about their presentation. “Our presentation.”

“Oh, yeah.” Derecho chuckled. “How good did it go?”

“No one got close to us,” Golden Front blurted out. “Mr. Snow was visibly impressed. And nothing impresses him.”

“Did you open or lead with me?” Derecho asked.

“We were called up after lunch,” Sun Shower said. “So we finished with you. Four solid presentations and then you. Two others hadn’t been touched this year, so we got a good bump up in their eyes. And even more once we laid yours down.”

Sun Shower let it drop. “Nopegasus could compete with our presentation on your job! Boom!”

“It’s true,” Golden Front asserted. “No pegasus could. We were one of five groups that didn’t have a weather factory job! That scored points.”

“Principle Starfire loved it,” Winter Low jumped in. “She paid full attention to us. That isn’t easy to do. But we led with jobs nopegasus was covering.”

“That’s how it goes,” Derecho said.

“But that is us,” Sun Shower said, cutting off their conversation. “What about you?”

Uncle Arcing Gale got home, halting that question as he greeted everypegasus. Sun Shower was the most outgoing and persistent and picked it right back up.

“Well, what about you?”

“Well,” Derecho said, getting everything in order. He was going to play the Employee of the Year card.“I had a good day, to say the least. For one, I am the Employee of the Year.”

“That’s great!” Aunt Rainbow Jade exclaimed, popping her head out of the kitchen. She had that look in her eyes, saying that the money conversation would come later.

“And my boss told me to use the bonus for myself. To treat myself. So you don’t have to worry about that. I will be taking care of myself.”

“Good,” Uncle Arcing Gale smiled as he sat down in the chair across from Derecho. “But that isn’t it.”

“Well, no,” Derecho replied. “And the other has me concerned.”

Uncle Arcing Gale’s eyebrow raised and Sun Shower’s ears flapped down as their perkiness was zapped away by fear.”

“It’s not bad,” Derecho said rolling his eyes. “I got that project approved that you helped me get ready. But I am leading it. As in me, doing finances, training, logistics, everything. With help, but its all on me. I wasn’t expecting that big responsibility. I was expecting Featherlight our Floor Director to do it. But they want me. They said its my vision and only I see it clearly enough to pull it off.”

“Well that’s great,” Aunt Rainbow Jade smiled, coming over. “You want to be Floor Director. That is how you get to be it.”

“Yeah,” Derecho sighed. “I know that. And it was directly discussed. Its just a lot of pressure.”

Sun Shower put her hoof on Derecho’s shoulder.

“How do I lead them?” Derecho asked. “On this entire project? Floor Director, this, this is way above that.”

“By being who you truly are,” Sun Shower replied. “The loving protector that I see you as. Not some employee. As Deke. My Deke. Give them Deke. Become Deke to the world and show them, unapologetically who you are and what you can do.”

“I will always need you,” Sun Shower said, wiping away a tear. “But now you can focus all the energy you put into Deke, into your life. Redirect Deke to being visible. Unyielding in your devotion. Brazen when you have to be in order to get the job done. A firm pegasus who know what he wants and how to get it and who isn’t afraid to not apologize for doing what is necessary for it to happen. You don’t destroy pegasi, you build them up as you climb higher. You got me through life. A jerk doesn’t do that. You consider others, but know how to out compete them.”

Derecho took a deep breath in and let it out. He smiled with every part of him at Sun. His little sister was all grown up and now teaching him a thing or two.

“You are right,” Derecho smiled at her. “I will own being Deke. The world shall now know that I am Deke and it will tremble with fear. Because I know what needs to be done and can get it done. I will get it done.

Sun Shower threw herself into Deke and he hugged her as tightly as he could. Deke was all she could call him when their parents died. She hadn’t been able to Derecho. So when they died, it became more than just a cute name. Deke was her brother, and in many ways, her parents on top of her protector.

Giving him permission to turn that strength to face the world was a powerful act. And it wasn’t separating them as Deke thought it would. He felt closer to Sun than he ever had before. Their changing relationship was only exponentially strengthening their bond.

It was going to take Deke to pull this off. It was going to take Deke to pull off getting a commission in the military. So he was going to do it. He was going to earn that right to take it. But the world was going to feel like they were giving it to him. It was just a kind gesture to offer what was his to him.

“I also talked with a retired General,” Deke said. “A friend of the CEO. I got a tour of a Cloudship this afternoon. Its a lot, but I only want to do one thing. Fly it. If I’m not on a Cloudship, in command, I have better uses for my time.”

“Like what?” Sun Shower asked. “Yeah, show them who is boss at the plant, but go. Do it. Take the helm. I know you can and you want to. Recycling was always just a way to care for me and the family. But its not your heart. You just know how to do a job correctly.”

“Do it,” Uncle Arcing Gale encouraged. “Go, sign up.”

“It’s not that simple,” Derecho stated. “I will be competing again others with a long military lineage. And who went to military schools, to prepare them for this job. They won’t appreciate some random Pegasus coming off the street.”

“I will have to overhaul the recycling facility and get their backing with letters of recommendation to even the playing field. And then I will still have to take strong, aggressive steps to make sure I don’t get lost in the over saturated sea of First Lieutenants. That’s going to be a lot to work against.”

“It won’t take you long to be able to do the job,” Sun Shower said.

Deke smiled at her. “Sun, the Captain I spoke with was quite against normal pegasi being captains. Or even officers. And yeah, I can, but I will have to do it without stepping on their hooves. Because it took him 20 years to make Captain. 15 sitting as a First Lieutenant.”

“You can do that in five,” Sun Shower shot back.

“Its popularity,” Deke warned. “So yeah. I can do it. I wouldn’t take me long to learn it all. But then I have to not piss them off while catching the eye of some admiral who can pull me out of the sea of regulars.”

“Its… A lot to juggle that isn’t in my control.”

“Somepegasus will notice you,” Sun Shower said confidently. “Go take care of the plant, leave it better than when you started, and then conquer the military. Fly your giant ball of water that can shoot lightning! Somepegasus will have to notice you. And over the next fifteen years, see your real value.”

“I have faith in you. Let it guide you, as your faith in me has guided me all my life, even when I lost my faith.”

Deke sept his sister up in his arms and wings, hugging her tightly, with tears.

“Thanks,” Deke sniffed. “I will. That really means setting my teeth now, for this project.”

“And for your life,” Sun Shower added, wrapping him in her wings. “So that you get what you deserve and need. Promise me you will take care of yourself.”

“I can’t care for you if I’m not taken care of,” Derecho replied. “I will. I always have and I always will. I will always be there for you. Even if that means outliving you in your old age.”

Sun Shower began to chuckle at the thought.

“The two of us, old and cranky, telling pegasi how it was in the good old days and such.”

“You cranky?” Derecho chuckled. “That will be a first. You were a model foal. It was the Twins who caused problems.”

“Blame Golden,” Winter Low huffed. “He is always making a fuss of some kind. I keep my head down because of him. He will drag me into whatever he is doing. Somehow.”

Everypegasus laughed. Golden Front had a nasty habit of getting Winter Low in trouble. Sun Shower often got caught up in it as well. Winter Low was always the quiet one as well. Most of his talking was trying to get out of situations Golden Front tossed him into alongside him.

 


	10. Story 2: Past And Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY TWO
> 
> Derecho is a stallion who's life has centered around taking care of his little sister after their parents died in a horrific chariot crash when he was little. They live with their Aunt, Uncle and twin cousins.
> 
> Derecho picked up a job at the recycling plant in New Cloudsdale as soon as he was old enough. Four foals isn't easy to raise financially, even with government assistance. Now that his little sister is graduating and isn't little anymore, Derecho has some choices to make. Should he stay as an employee of the recycling plant, where his job future in management is almost secure and all his hard work is being rewarded, or risk taking a new job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the following material may be viewed as repetitive.

Deke was out of the house before anypegasus was awake. He skipped breakfast and picked up a meal on the way to the school. He had gone through the paper material. It all was dated. Deke would have to sell them the old fashioned way.

The school was locked when Deke arrived, but he was fifteen minutes early. He sat down on the steps and ate breakfast.

Gale Academy was a late primary school, covering things after early primary school, what was often called “Elementary School,” the first few grades. Unlike Elementary School, late primary had some flexibility with classes. You had a teacher for most things, but “electives” allowed the student to branch out and choose some other things to explore with their learning. Some were brand new things, other were going deeper, past where the regular classes stopped.

Principle Starfire was along shortly and smiled at Deke as she walked up. “Here again early, Derecho?”

“Somehow it feels right,” Deke smiled back and getting to his hooves.

Principle Starfire looked Deke up and down. “You are going to present wearing that?”

Deke looked himself over thinking something was wrong. He chuckle. “Oh, yeah. This is my work clothes. Its not fancy like the weather factory and their embroiders uniforms. We do heavy lifting. Its all about protection and safety. I’m not going to try and pull anything over their eyes. After all, the uniform doesn’t make the Pegasus.”

“Very true,” Principle Starfire replied, her smile getting deeper. “You are proof of that yourself. Let’s get you inside to set up. I know you have plenty to do.”

“I’ve reviewed most of the printed materials. What I do not know is the slides. I never got a chance to review them yesterday.”

“Is that a problem?” Principle Starfire asked.

“No,” Deke chuckled. “I could do this without slides and keep their attention. But I have them, so I’ll use them.”

It had been years now since Deke had walked the halls. It was more than just being nostalgic, Deke felt so much more grown up than the simple time it had been. His job, it wasn’t the job of a Pegasus of his age. He was several years ahead of the curve, to start. Still, it felt right to walk the halls.”

The gym was already set up. Seats, projector, stage, sound equipment and whatever else was needed. Deke had never seen the gym set up like this, since he got to skip the whole week.

Deke dropped the papers off at the front and brought the slides to the projector. He figured out how to work it rather quickly and began to brows through them. Dated was an understatement. They needed to upgrade it all. Deke would be speaking to the board about it. It wasn’t just about the pegasi in it, some of the slides were showing the wear of 20+ years of service. Deke organized them how he wanted them to present by how he was going to attack the topic. The stage had a remote that looked like a microphone. It would allow him to flip backwards and forwards through the slides.

Deke got himself familiar with the stage and how far he could pace before it ended. It would be important. To effectively speak in front a crown you needed to emote. Too much was a distraction, but standing there was boring, even with slides. Deke could move around a bit to drive the energy up and focus it where he needed it to be directed.

The students would arrive at 9am, after having their opening time with the teacher. The teachers didn’t know who was talking, only that it was a former student. Deke got fitted for the microphone and did a sound check. The microphone was a headset, making moving easier. Deke wasn’t going to bore them by starting on stage. He needed to make an entrance.

Deke sat down with the sound guys in the back corners. They were all purpose workings who did maintenance, cleaning, and when needed, ran the sound for events. Deke couldn't believe he had never struck up a conversation with them. They had a lot to offer and he had missed out. But Deke had so much that he hadn’t been missing out of back then.

As the students settled down, Deke put on his eye protection and face mask. It was something they would not easily recognize and draw their attention. Of course, Sun Shower and the Twins would recognize him easily.

Deke flipped the microphone on, but sat in the corner. “Can you hear me?”

The students were talking back and forth, trying to find him, not answer the question.

“I didn’t ask can you see me, I asked if you could hear me?”

“Yes,” The replied in unison.

“Good,” Deke replied. “I’m here to talk to you about a critical job that most forget about. Its more than you heard about the other day. I know some of you know where this is going.”

Deke stepped out from the booth and began to trot towards the stage. “Well here I am!”

Deke came to a stop in front of them on the stage. “Yeah, what I wear isn’t as nice as some of the other places, but the clothes don’t make the Pegasus. Graduate of your very Gale Academy from a few years ago…”

Deke dipped into a bow, allowing his loose safety helmet to fall off and then he pulled the mask and goggles off together, with practiced precision.

“I’m back!” Deke said flipping his head and mane back for flare. “Derecho!”

Sun Shower, Golden Front, Wispy Cloud, and Lightning Strike cheered loudly. Winter Low clapped, along with a few others.

“That’s it!” Deke said shocked. “Lets see, you are Diamond Strawberry’s younger sister, Topaz Carrot. You are Amethyst Wind, and you Snowy Twister. Where is your twin brother?”

“Out sick,” Snowy Twister replied a bit sheepishly.

“Too bad,” Deke replied. “This is the fun week. But yeah. It was just a few years ago I was walking and learning in these halls, besides many of your siblings. Or I know you because of my sister, Sun Shower and my twin cousins, Golden Front and Winter Low.”

They were relaxing because he was one of them.

“Yeah, I am here to talk to you about jobs. But I hope that you will see me, and know that you don’t have to settle with a job, but you can enjoy it and that you can rise above the others, even the older coworkers if you plan ahead and put some effort into it.”

“You heard my sister’s group talk yesterday briefly about the Recycling Plant. Do you remember that, or did it get lost in between all the others?”

“Well?” Deke asked them when he got no response. “Yes, I ask questions and expect answers. Do you remember about it yesterday?”

About a third of the class raised a hoof.

“Some of you were napping,” Deke poked, grinning. “Alright, so yesterday was mostly about you exploring options and learning for yourself. Now its time to hear from other job opportunities around New Cloudsdale. And that starts with me and the Recycling plant.”

“Who brought paper with them? Outside of my family.”

Sun Shower lowered her hoof and Apple Tart raised her binder.

“I have paper in here,” Apple Tart said.

“Perfect,” Deke smiled. “Flip to the front and tell me is there a green recycled sticker on it?”

“No,” Apple Tart immediately said. “My mother thinks that the recycled stuff doesn’t work as well.”

“Sad,” Deke shot back. “Because that paper in there took a tenth of a tree to produce. These trees they use for logging are not the same ones they make into furniture and decorate with. Yes, they are bigger, but if every one in this room used those, for each class, you use 150,000 pieces of paper for your class in a year. That's 6 subject notebooks at 100 pages each. By tree count, its 15 trees a year. And it takes about 15 years to grow a tree to the right size. This isn’t like harvesting food every few months, its years. And how much of that paper are you actually recycling?”

“Paper has a high recycling factor. Which means, you put a piece of paper in, when it’s recycled, you get most of that piece of paper back. Who has a blue recycle sticker?”

A binder was lifted up. “It’s a binder. I don’t know what kind of paper is inside.”

“Perfect!” Deke smiled. “You are holding a recycled product. The recycling plant does the work, and then companies buy the recycled materials and make them into the finished product. That whole binder can be recycled. The plastic is recyclable and so is the metal inside. Just make sure its put in the miscellaneous bin and the plant will do the rest.”

“Does anypegasus have something with a green recycle sticker on it?”

Nopony had one.

“Fine Sun, show them yours.”

Sun Shower lifted her paper folder up.

“Some of you recognize that folder. Sun Shower and the Twins use a product until its useless. She has drawn all over it and enjoyed it. But the important thing is that it was actually produced in the recycling plant.”

“Blue is recycled, green was done at the plant. At the plant is always cheaper and its the same quality product. Now, the plant can’t produce products like binders, but the can produce base materials. At least for paper.”

“So what does it look like to get recycled?” Deke flipped to the first slide. “This is a sorting line, specifically for paper. Once its made sure that it is only paper, no plastic or metal bits, its pulped up, just like regular paper is made, and then the process is the exact same as if it was made from fresh wood.”

Deke flipped through slides, explaining each part of the process they showed.

“That’s paper. And that process is similar to everything. Bring it in, sort it so its all the same, break it down, and then make the final product. You can see that hunk is paper. It will go to another plant to be broken back down and then colored or bleached and made into something like that binder. But through each step, you need workers.”

“I am wearing the basic working uniform for all workers. All workers have to use goggles, like these. I bought these because they are better than what are provided. You can see the hard safety hats, they are standard, and the masks are only needed in certain places and times. But the base uniform, its heavy denim to protect you and thick boots to do the same.”

“Like I said at the beginning, the clothes don’t make the Pegasus, what that Pegasus does is what counts. All of these pictures are sorting lines, and all have the same thing in common. There are three types of pegasi on it. Apprentices, Journeyers, and Masters. This applies in all departments and all parts of that department.”

“Apprentice is the new guys, just learning. After a while, you should stop needing somepegasus to be looking over your shoulder and guiding you and you become a Journeyer. Class, A, B, and C. C is the newest, and you earn your classes as you master your job. Master happens when you have proven yourself beyond the rest and that you can think about more than just yourself. You should be a leader.”

“Any management positions require you to be a master. It takes time and dedication, but it can be achieved in a decade if you want it. It comes with the highest pay grade. If you put the time in and become a master, the most you will make in a month is 4000 bits.”

“Guess what, 4000 bits a month is what you need to feed and cloth a family of 4. And that means only one needs to work. Yeah, I am a master sorter. And I also make more because I am a Line Head. I control this line!”

Deke flipped past a few slides to an overview of the Glass Department’s sorting lines.

“I am the second line from the bottom, line 3. But this picture is like thirty years old. It’s all old photos. You can see the Glass Department is small. Just four sorting lines. This is the Metal Department First Sorting Floor. They have to have multiple sorting floors to refine it all and not mix metals. You can see this floor requires a lot of Line Heads, the first level of management, and a lot of sorters. A lot of the sorters are Class A journeyers.”

“A job means money. We need money to live, sadly, so we need to work a job to get that money. A Class A Journeyer maxes out at 3500 bits a month. Still enough to feed and care for a family of 4. And a lot can make that in 4 years, 7 at most.”

“By the time you get married and have a foal, you can care for your family on your own, or almost on your own. A lot of families choose to work two jobs. It has more coming in and a more comfortable life. That comfort allows you to make memories with the pegasi you love. And that is what matters. Making memories with the ones you love.”

“Starting pay is 2000 bits. That's more than a good chunk of jobs and the same as the weather factory. Yeah, it doesn’t have the same prestige the weather factory has, but do you know what most workers there do? Boring, monotonousness labor. Few charge the lightning bolts and even fewer can craft the snowflakes. You don’t get to do the job defining stuff in the weather factory without years of experience. And often, without going to secondary school. And secondary school is something most can’t afford. Especially when there are a lot of good jobs that don’t require it.”

“I love my job. And I sort glass all day! But I find my self worth not in the job I do, but in how I do that job and how my family loves me. I do one of the best jobs there. This last year, I was the employee of the month, four times. All Departments, all floors, every job type. And then yesterday morning, I was awarded the Employee of the Year.”

“That’s the real job I do. I care enough to give my all to do it right. And that is what any job is looking for and what is desperately needed in the Recycling Plant.”

“I’ll show you some fun shots in a moment. Because I am here to teach you about the job and the prospective jobs that you can do. You should have gotten a good grip on why we are needed by now. And that is why the Recycling Plant always has to stay on top of hiring. The goal is to get every worker to be a Master. About half will become Masters, the rest staying at Journeyer A and few at Journeyer B. The Masters are the real teachers and are always needed. Its up to you how you perform and what level you stay at.”

“Now, this shot is about 20 years old. This is Featherlight. He is the Floor Director of the Glass Department. The guy over the entire Glass Department. He is just an Apprentice here, moving that block of glass. That block weighs 84 pounds, which looks to be about half his weight here.”

The kids laughed at the comment.

“You want a job you can be proud about your labor. If you want something physical, the final floors do a lot of hoof on moving of the finished products. The glass gets moved from the molds to the warehouse where it will be sold and reshaped at another facility that makes that type of product, like the cola bottles. They buy exclusively from us, so we have a different mold, this one, that we use to shape the glass for them so they have to do less work reshaping it. But these guys sweat and all of them are some of the strongest pegasi I know.”

“There is a lot of places for you to go in the Recycling Plant. And right now, they are starting students with good grades at higher rates than that 2000 a month. They are looking for students who have shown they are smart and can not just become Masters, but improve the plant.”

“And there are always ways we need to improve. This picture is… okay that is the paper warehouse, where did I put it? Ah! This one. That is a pile of glass to be recycled. No, its not gotten smaller. Its grown. And we are now addressing it.”

“I am in charge of rebooting the Glass Department. We will be hiring a lot for Temporary Work, and I know many of you will kick around a job or two in the next year or two. And that’s fine. But you can still make that base rate as a temporary worker. There is always a second shift happening in some department. They stopped two years back in the Glass Department, but especially in metals, they always have stuff that starts after school. Which is what I did. So you can start trying it out now, or soon after, without committing fully.”

“What really matters? The answer is simple, that you can support your family and make memories with them. And the Recycling Plant has ample opportunities available for you to do that.”

“And I am going to need extra hooves to be working all the different parts of the Glass Department, because I am leading the operation to get that pile down to a manageable size. And all of this here, is gone. It just broke on us. Its been there since the beginning of the plant. So we are getting a new one built. A more efficient one with a few more sorting line. In a few weeks we will begin for the Glass Department.”

“I know, you are still in school, but after school job? Many of you are looking at them. We can work with you. And you can hopefully turn that after school job into a career, with a good jump on it before you graduate. It’s what I did, and I know half of your names and a good chunk of your older siblings. Its not been that long and I’m already at the top.”

“I’ll be the next Floor Director if I pull this operation off. And Gale Academy will always be in my mind. I know the teachers, I know the quality standards, I know the school. Its not just a great school to go to and graduate from, its a great school to hire students from.”

“Now, how many of you know of Virga Tower?”

Everypegasus put their hoof up. Deke smirked as he clicked the next slide.

“Well this is a beam being produced to be used in the tower. That thing is in the tower. This is a window pane from the old building they tore down for it. This is being broken down in this, then this, and then its small enough to feed into the system.”

“And here it is, coming out. No, its obviously not ready to be a window. Unlike the metal department, the Glass Department can’t refine the glass to be panes. It takes more than just recycling it to turn out so perfect, and then a pane of glass has binding agents to help it withstand use outside of a building. You saw how big it was going in. Plus, glare reducers need to be added.”

“This is wood from the tower. Real pieces of wood, not composite. And here is plastic. This wood becomes furniture like your school desks. The plastics go into a variety of things.”

“That is the production side of the story, but PR needs workers, and secretaries, security guards, and all of the other standard jobs can be found at the Recycling Plant as well. But the big thing is production workers.”

“I already mentioned the Recycling Plant wants students who can learn the job quickly, and then, begin to offer solutions to anything we could be doing better. Fresh blood who are smart isn’t the easiest to come by. That doesn’t mean our workers are dumb either. Any of the Masters are extremely intelligent. Few turn to a production facility labor job as their first job, and none of them are top students.”

“We are looking to change that balance, offering you that first rite. The Board is looking for the smartest students to take the factory to the next level by learning it from the inside out. It is why they are willing to offer up to 25% more than the starting salary, if you have the grades and the references. That's a maximum starting income of 2500 bits a month. You will find it difficult to go anywhere else that starts at that rate.”

Deke turned things over to the students. He could tell they had plenty of questions. And he had plenty of answers. The prospect of the starting income being that high was visible in many of their eyes.


	11. Story 2: Terminal Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY TWO
> 
> Derecho is a stallion who's life has centered around taking care of his little sister after their parents died in a horrific chariot crash when he was little. They live with their Aunt, Uncle and twin cousins.
> 
> Derecho picked up a job at the recycling plant in New Cloudsdale as soon as he was old enough. Four foals isn't easy to raise financially, even with government assistance. Now that his little sister is graduating and isn't little anymore, Derecho has some choices to make. Should he stay as an employee of the recycling plant, where his job future in management is almost secure and all his hard work is being rewarded, or risk taking a new job?

Deke sat in the meeting room. He was one of the twelve chosen Masters in the Glass Department to help design the new equipment. This was their third engineer team to pitch their model. Two more had proposals ready, but so far, this team had the best grasp of what was supposed to be happening. And it was the most sustainable.

Gone were 24 different types of ball bearings. Gone was the pounders. This had the glass broken up in a vertical chamber with rollers. It could handle higher volumes without backing up. Gravity also was taken advantage of. The number of furnaces was doubled, and they were shallower. It provided faster melting and then an easier system to pour into the molds.

This team had no problems working with the existing molds. The first two wanted to update the mold sizes. Yes, they would be getting all new molds, but keeping the same sizes was one of the things that had to happen. They practically threw out the first two for trying to change the sizes.

“Derecho?” Featherlight asked. “No questions?”

Deke shrugged. He was more concerned with his budget proposal. “You guys have it covered. Any questions about the system itself I had were clarified.”

“But,” Deke hesitated. “If we were to go with your proposed system, how long would it take to install and how much would it cost?”

“The time would be about 4 weeks,” One said. “We would need to finalize the timing of the materials, but it should be about five weeks total as soon as we approval.

“As to price, I am sure you will be happy,” The Team Lead said. “900,000 bits. That’s 100,000 bits cheaper than your budget cap.”

“How do you save that money?” Deke immediately followed up. “We haven’t had a proposal meet our budget yet.”

“By using hollow, circular beams. They are strong than a small I beam and can support a lot of weight. They not only weigh less, but they use less material and thus, cost less. Likewise, this system incorporates the floors into the structure, whereas the previous design had the unit surrounded by a scaffolding floor system. Our design pairs it up, making the entire thing sturdier and distributes the weight much more efficiently.”

“The second and most crucial money saver is that we are able to have most of the supporting structure made in house, by the Metal Department. By having them made here, we do not have to pay to have them outsourced for their reshaping. That costs a lot of bits to do.”

“We also can reuse many of the floor tiles the old system used. Our design has them being reused, but we can make new ones. They are a good design to make solid floors. We decided to not mess with that success.”

“Follow up,” Deke said. “How much harder will breakdown be?”

“We estimate it will take 25% percent longer to break it down. But the system will pull apart rather quickly for most maintenance jobs, including replacing the rollers. Stage two takes it down to the main frame for the unit. It can stand without the rest of the design, but its best to keep it all together to reduce the stress. We made it as accessible as possible.”

The team lead put up another chart and began to step them through the take down process to back up his words. It wasn’t more complicated, but it would take more time. Deke had no more questions.

With the proposal done and no more questions, the team departed. Featherlight looked around the table to the group. It was up to them to decide if they like the system.

“Derecho?” Featherlight defaulted to.

“It looks to be the best system,” Deke replied. “They did their research. All production points should be at least doubled in output. I know it is theory, but its the best we have. And they don’t seem to be inflating expectations.”

“The same with installation time. I do not see any obvious flaws. They are reusing the tiles, which are in great shape, and the in house production of materials is perfect. Anypegasus else?”

They spent several hours pouring over it in discussion, working past lunch. Two more engineer firms had proposals. Still, the vote for this team was unanimously in favor of their design. The in house production was a big selling point. The board would have to make the final decision.

Deke left the meeting much later than planned and headed down the hall to Balance Sheet’s office. He was supposed to be meeting him to go over Deke’s proposed budget. They hadn’t settled on an exact number yet. Deke’s proposal to him was supposed to set that down. Still, Balance Sheet would have the final say as to how much he would give Deke to work with. Balance Sheet wasn’t there, meaning Deke couldn’t explain anything. He had to drop it off and let him look it over in the morning.

Deke went to the observation walkway in the Glass Department. It was all gone outside of a set of stairs on the far side. It was familiar because of the offices, break room and other features on the far side that were apart of the building, but it was not the same. It never would be. Most of the old system had been recycled by now.

Deke was in a tough position. He was a Line Head, but working almost like a Floor Director, with still more responsibilities. He should be helping to sort materials on some other line, but it was late. Joining now would throw off the groove of a line.

There was nothing for Deke to do today. He just needed to go home and be back in the morning to meet with Balance Sheet. It felt wrong to punch out so early and call it a day. But at home, he had time to work on a few things until the rest of the family got home. Home was his office.

In the morning, Deke was in first. He left an additional note for Balance Sheet. He was going to the paper department to work on a line until Balance Sheet needed him. Until the budget was settled, he would have nothing else to actually do.

Plastic was almost the same process as glass, so Deke was already well versed in it. Paper was slightly different. The sorting was basically there to make sure that it was only paper entering the system. Paper products often had binding agents, like cheap metal grommets, plastic tabs, plastic spines, rings made of various materials and such. Also large, sticky labels had to be screened out and removed first.

Almost every piece of paper was physically inspected. Deke was next to Winter Sun, a Master who was making sure he learned it as fast as possible. Three others from the Glass Department were in the Paper Department temporarily.

Not only was Deke doing his job and thoroughly learning the other departments, but he was also figuring out who was the best to instruct and teach the future temp workers Deke would be hiring. They couldn’t train in the glass department, nor could they all train at the plastic department.

Deke was called up to Balance Sheet’s office after lunch, before he could rejoin the paper line.

“Welcome Derecho,” Balance Sheet smiled. “Or Deke?”

Deke was labeling everything as Deke, not Derecho.

“My sister’s nickname for me,” Deke chuckled. “It holds a lot of power for both of us, as her protector, supporter, caretaker and such. She told me to be Deke, because I needed the extra boost to pull this project off. Confidence is key.”

“Well, that is good enough for me,” Balance Sheet said. “Your numbers are well laid out. You certainly thought this out. I’m not going to give you that budget. You will have to get it done with 10% less, so find out how to do that.”

“Ten percent?” Deke asked shocked. “I was conservative with the numbers.”

“I know,” Balance Sheet nodded. “You listed out both projections. Bits do not grow on trees. They never have. So do it on this budget.”

Derecho took the fresh balance sheet with the budget on top. It was up to him to decide how he used it.

“I think you could break the norm,” Balance Sheet continued. “I know I am not alone. We were trained well in secondary school. You never went to secondary school. Having a CEO who can handle this facility, who has worked his way up, would be ideal. So prove it.”

“Plus, we really can’t afford more than that. I had to fight to get that funding and the funding for the new system in the Glass Department. They chose to bundle it all together. You might get a a boost if the system is installed on budget. Anything extra will go into your budget.”

“Which is looking good. The Board quickly agreed to take up the last engineering team’s proposal. It was always a good guarantee that we would approve your approval, but it is done. We had heard good things about that team, especially about them staying in or under budget.”

Deke looked deeper at the balance sheet. He began mentally laying out his plan. He hadn’t ever talked about aspiring to be more than just a floor director. He hadn’t even even thought about it himself. He wanted to be present, on the floor.

He still could be present. He could leave a legacy for how a CEO was supposed to act and be to his employees at this plant. But the Captain’s chair was incredibly enticing. Both were worthy goals. Both would destroy the highest he could be expected to achieve. He wanted both. Either way, both relied upon him nailing this operation.

“I’ll do it on budget,” Deke said, mind set. “I’ll not spend a bit over budget. I’ll leave you with money.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Balance Sheet warned. “Its very easy to talk big, but perform poorly.”

“I’ll have the weekly costs on your desk, every Monday. I’ll stay in budget.”

“Well, you won’t be productive at home,” Balance Sheet said standing up. “We got you an office to work out of. With a terminal. I know somepegasus like you can learn to use one easily.”

“Thanks,” Deke smiled.

It was a blank office. There was a simple cloud desk with a phone and a terminal. There were no windows, no pictures, just blank cloud walls.

Derecho sat down at the desk and looked at the terminal. He didn’t know if it was on or not. He couldn’t figure out how he could tell if it was or not. He needed to learn how to use it, starting with turning it on.

Deke learned onto his desk to think. He needed to personalize his box. Somehow. Or else he wouldn't want to work here. But the bigger problem was the terminal. Deke only knew of primary schools teaching their use.

Deke could check with the school. Mr. Spark was their terminal instructor. Deke never took that class. It was an elective and he chose “Weather Beyond the Factory.” Deke had never expected to need to know how to use a terminal He was already a Journeyer Class B when the elective was offered. He could see if Mr. Spark knew where he could get trained. Deke was useless without knowing how to operate a terminal, so he figured he could cut the last two hours to pursue that.

As Deke was leaving he ran into Steel Feather.

“Did you get to see your office?” Steel Feather asked.

“Yeah,” Deke replied. “Its great to have one. You wouldn't know where I can get training on how to use a terminal, would you?”

Steel Feather thought for a moment. “No. I took mine in primary school.”

“I took an advanced weather class instead,” Deke chuckled. “I was one of eight in it. But its my hobby, so yeah. I’m going to head to Gale Academy and check in with their terminal instructor and see if he knows where I can get training. Expedited training.”

“Good call,” Steel Feather nodded. “You are getting to see the fun and flexibility of being an administrator. Not that you can blow things off…”

“But you can work things around what you need to,” Deke finished.

“Exactly.”

“It feels a bit wrong, but I know I am heading out to tackle what I need to, head on, in order to perform this job to the highest standard.”

“That’s the spirit,” Steel Feather smiled.

Deke walked away and stopped. “Question. With the position I am in now, can I ignore the flying routes and just go over them?”

“Nope!” Steel Feather chuckled. “No one can unless you are on military duty or part of the law enforcement. Both you and Crimson Fluff crack me up with your hatred for the system.”

Deke just walked away, shaking his head. He would have to do it the hard and painful way. This was one of those times where slowing down wasn’t safer or better. And the school wasn’t far.

Deke finally touched down at the school. Classes were nearing their end. Deke strode into the school and straight for the principle’s office. Principle Starfire was available.

“Hello Derecho,” She smiled. “What can I do for you today?”

“I was coming to see about where I can learn to use a terminal. It turns out that for my job, I am going to have to learn. I took “Weather Beyond the Factory.”

“I don’t know,” Principle Starfire said. “Not off the top of my head.”

“I was hoping that Mr. Spark would have an idea.”

“They finish up in 15 minutes. You can speak with him in his classroom once the bell rings.”

“Thanks,” Deke smiled. “Same room?”

“Yep. We can’t really move the mainframe from that room.”

Deke chuckled. “I’ve been in that room like twice. I only know that he taught out of it. But that makes sense.”

Deke headed down the empty hall, reliving memories. He got to the classroom and leaned against the lockers opposite of the door. The standard terminal class was a year long. They got two electives, and a few choices when it came to science classes. Otherwise you were all together under the same teacher to learn history, grammar, literature, basic science and the likes.

The bell rang and the students poured out of the classrooms. Deke made his way into the classroom as soon as the stream of pegasi pouring out of the doorway ended.

“Mr. Spark?” Deke asked coming into to the classroom.

Mr. Spark adjusted his glasses up. He was in the back of the classroom helping a student.

“Well I’ll be. Derecho. You came around the other day, but you have never come into my classroom that I know of. What brings you in now?”

“I don’t regret not taking your class,” Deke clarified. “But it turns out I now need to know how to use one. I can’t even turn one on or tell if its on or not.”

“The screen lights up and displays something,” Mr. Spark said. “So most likely it was off.”

“Where can I learn how to work a terminal?” Deke asked. “And quickly. I have weeks, really days, to be using one for a lot of work in my, unique, position. I am very willing to pay to learn.”

“How open is your schedule?” Mr. Spark asked.

“I can move things around,” Deke replied. “Temporarily I am not on a line. I am working on a project to try and solve some things. They gave me an office and everything.”

“I tutor students after class until 4. And I watch over a dozen or so who have permission to use the school terminals. After that, I can give you about an hour a day in crash course. 100 Bits each week and we will go week by week. 50 bits to the school for use of their property and 50 to me. I am sure Principle Starfire will find it agreeable.”

“That is very reasonable,” Deke smiled. “Very reasonable.”

“If I recall correctly, you are a fast learner.”

Deke’s smile shifted to a smirk. “I got ahead and graduated a year early.”

“Can you start today?”

“I can’t do my job, well... at all, without knowing how. I’m extremely free.”

“Go double check with Principle Starfire and if she says yes, we will get you going on it today.”

Principle Starfire found it an absolutely perfect idea. Deke left a check with the school and headed to the classroom. He sat quietly, waiting for his time.

Deke’s first thought when Mr. Spark began teaching him was about why he chose the weather class. But then he switched mindsets. He got that class, now it was time to stallion up and learn the new stuff.

Unlike his classes, Mr. Spark didn’t teach Deke by example. He made Deke do it all by his direction. Deke wasn’t following him doing stuff on the teaching terminal’s projection at the front of the class. It was hooves on teaching. And by the end of the day, Deke could do messages and written documents. Including most formatting. Spreadsheets would be the following day.

As Deke strode out of the first successful instruction day he found Sun Shower and the Twins waiting. Sun Shower had a big grin on her face.

“Did they find you so unqualified they had to send you back to school and redact your diploma?”

Deke chuckled with her. “I need to learn how to use a terminal, yesterday. So, I came here searching for a place to learn. We struck up a deal to teach me after school. They didn’t know of anypegasus or place to teach me. School is school. For learning. But its an intensive crash course because I need to know this stuff for my job.”

“Do you, have to go back?” Sun Shower asked hesitantly.

“Nope!” Deke grinned. “We can walk home from school again.”

It was a good feeling walking together again. Deke missed walking home from school with Sun Shower and the Twins. It was the time they got to catch up without being distracted with anything else. They couldn’t do homework and walk.


	12. Story 2: Operation Clean Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY TWO
> 
> Derecho is a stallion who's life has centered around taking care of his little sister after their parents died in a horrific chariot crash when he was little. They live with their Aunt, Uncle and twin cousins.
> 
> Derecho picked up a job at the recycling plant in New Cloudsdale as soon as he was old enough. Four foals isn't easy to raise financially, even with government assistance. Now that his little sister is graduating and isn't little anymore, Derecho has some choices to make. Should he stay as an employee of the recycling plant, where his job future in management is almost secure and all his hard work is being rewarded, or risk taking a new job?

Deke was confused. He had a stack of papers about his new hires the day before, but now he couldn't find them. The first orientation was in two days. They were only halfway through hiring for the operation. Most of it was set to be done today and tomorrow. They were working hard to finish for him.

Deke knew he didn’t take it home. But it wasn’t at his desk. The last place it had been was with him in the PR head’s office, Starry Mural.

The office was closed but Deke opened it up and entered it, stopping in the doorway. She had a prospective employee in the chair opposite of her desk. Deke ignored it.

“Have you seen my files for employment?” Deke asked her.

Starry Mural sighed. She was not happy at the interruption.

“On my table there. You left them on my desk yesterday.”

“Ah,” Deke replied walking over to get them. “Thanks. Sorry for the interruption. I can’t do anything without these.”

She smiled a fake smile. “Next time, knock please. I am in the middle of an interview.”

“Yeah,” Deke said stopped at the door. The Pegasus in the seat was middle aged and in a suit. “I can see that.”

“Derecho here is the Director of Operations for this project,” Starry Mural explained when Deke didn’t leave.

“You are old,” Deke said stepping back in. “Relatively speaking. We have some looking to boost their income right before retirement, and plenty of second jobbers, but that suit doesn’t say that.”

The stallion shifted to look at Deke properly.

“Solar Flint is exploring employment here since he is now without a job,” Starry Mural said to Deke. “Its all complicated.”

“So you say,” Deke replied, sitting on the edge of Starry Mural’s desk, knowingly butting in. “Are you seeking part time employment?”

“Yes Sir,” Solar Flint nodded. “I recently lost my job.”

“Define lost?” Deke pressed.

Starry Mural sighed loudly. She hated working with Deke.

“I got fired,” Solar Flint frankly stated.

“Why?” Deke continued.

“I coasted. I let my performance slip. And the company smartly let me go and hired a young chap who would do my job better than I would. I got myself into a position where I got fired for being lazy.”

“Uhuh,” Deke replied. “What did you do?”

“I was an accountant, at a firm for that. A lot of companies outsource the bulk of their accounting.”

“So… good with numbers?” Deke asked.

“Yes,” Solar Flint replied confused.

“Can you pick the odd thing out on a sheet of numbers?”

“Depends on what you want to be the odd thing out.”

“Did you learn your lesson?” Deke asked.

Solar Flint took a deep breath in and let it out. “Yes. I learned. I’ve been out of work for four months now. Its been horrible on the family. I set a poor example for my foals and am stressing my wife out. Its bad. And nopegasus will hire me. Nopegasus gets fired. I messed up badly and I am paying the price. I feel awful and just want to fix everything with a job that can bring in some support.”

“Cool,” Deke said pushing off the desk and heading to the door.

Deke stopped just before exiting and looked at Starry Mural.

“Look, I’m no expert, but a numbers guy that can pick out the odd thing sounds like a good sorter. I don’t know the hiring stuff, and I didn’t look at his work history, but that’s a valuable skill on the sorting lines. And if I were to say yes, base starting pay and no guarantee on the contract.”

Deke closed the door without letting anypegasus give a response. He got back to his desk and began to flip through all of the files. He had to sort out where these ponies would train at. Deke put the guaranteed full time in a separate pile. The others were strong evaluations and some were outright just extra work.

Derecho wanted to set up the full hires in their future positions. Half would be going to the Glass Department. But he needed two in paper and one in wood. The best thing would be to let them rotate for a few days in each position, but it made it difficult to train them, switching their locations around like that.

Derecho sat there thinking. He finally realized, that if he put them with Glass Masters, that would make skipping around a bit easier for everypegasus. The Masters would help support them.

The rest were sorted out and Deke wrapped it up for the day. In the morning he would have to add any new hires from today, and then inform their trainers they would be working with somepegasus. The whole plant knew new hires were coming for the project. The day after would be doing the boring orientation. He had to lead everything, including that.

When that morning came, Deke wasn’t enthusiastic. He would rather be literally anywhere in the plant. And he knew it showed. Deke looked at his 32 new hires. All of them were decked out in new coveralls and boots, packing goggles, masks and hardhats. He was wearing an old pair that had been repaired a few times and had stains all over it.

“I don’t normally do this,” Deke stated. “But it’s part of the project, as I am the Director of Operations over this project. Its part of what they want me to do. I took a look at their orientation material and said, Deke, you can teach it better since you have been on the floors. And then I said, Damn right I can!”

Deke smirked at their confusion. “In 8 regular work days, two Mondays from now, we will begin Phase 2 of Project Clean Windows. Operations. The new system is almost installed. So we have to get you ready for that moment when we put everything we have into this project to pull it off. And we will. But we need you guys up to speed as much as possible for the start.”

“You all are going to be paired with a Master to teach you and guide you. But we will cover operations on all floors and safety measures to be taken. None of these safety measures are something to shrug off. They are there for a reason. And that’s not something I am saying because I have to. I’ve been on the floors for several years now. All of them. I have seen them save lives.”

“If you are permanent hire, as soon as that first paycheck comes in, get new goggles and your own mask with interchangeable filters. It is worth it. There are a few styles running around, but these are what I have. Its not too expensive, so you others might want to pick up at least goggles. We hate the regular ones, but they are provided free and they work. And more than sufficiently. You most likely won’t need the masks, but they have their moments.”

“So, lets start with fitting your masks and goggles. Goggles are always worn on the floor, masks only at certain jobs or if the orange and blue, both colors, lights go off. Speakers will prompt that as well. But Orange and Blue. Orange are often thrown, so not unless there is Blue.”

Once their safety gear was fitted properly, Deke took them out for hoof on learning. From start to finish he showed them the job. And he gave them every warning and common mistake the new hires made, giving them all of his knowledge about safe operation he had learned.

After lunch, he introduced each one to the Master they would be working with. The full hires were placed last, so they could learn about the rotations they would be doing to find the best place for them.

Deke stood on the walkway above paper, where several had been placed. It wasn’t as bad as Deke had expected it to be. They were respectful and well behaved. All of them were older, out of school for at least a year. This wasn’t a first job for any of them.

Starry Mural had hired Solar Flint. He was enthusiastic about a job again. Deke would be keeping a close eye on him. He was in metal, the fine sorting line. Deke wanted him there permanently, but he would have to earn it over the next few weeks. He didn’t know Deke wanted him as badly as he did.

The stallion was blessed that Deke had accidentally walked in when he had. Starry Mural had left a note for Deke. She was about to turn him down. She was placing it on Deke’s head and Deke was gladly accepting this responsibility. Starry Mural didn’t know the lines like Deke did, she couldn't have foreseen the specialized skill Deke was pretty sure Solar Flint had.

Deke was under his original hiring count. He had wanted 40, but with the restricted budged, he went with 32. He wasn’t rewarding his regulars as much as he had hoped either. But he would give bonuses if he could.

Deke moved to the Glass Department. They were putting the floor in place. The structure was built, the pieces all fixed in position, and it all looked amazing. They were just building the floor with the old tiles, bolting them down to that frame.

It was a great design and they would be giving it a test run in the morning. It had to be ready. They were two days behind their estimated set up, but not close to being late. Still, they had phase one in full swing now that the new hires had been brought on board. The countdown had begun.

 

* * *

 

 

Deke stood next to Featherlight outside his office. They were overlooking the floor. Everypegasus was there. They were about to officially reopen the Glass Department. Everything had worked out perfectly.

On the other side, on the catwalk, the Board Members were watching, along with several others Deke had never seen before. Deke knew some of them were the executives over the engineer team they had hired to build the new system. General White Blade was in attendance, but he was retired and this might be the highlight of his week, maybe month.

“Good morning everypegasus!” Featherlight said, starting it all. “This is the Glass Department’s new recycling system. I know you all got a real look at it yesterday and learned all of it. I know you are just as excited as I am to use her. But Deke has a few words.”

Deke gave a nod to Featherlight and then leaned onto the railing, smiling at everypegasus. “I am so glad to see all of you here. Especially our 32 new and temp hires. I am not going to lie, this is going to be a difficult project. But very doable. Six weeks we have to reduce that pile in the warehouse down to the 30,000 ton marker.”

“The hours will be long, the extra days will take a toll, but I know all of my fell Glass Department comrades have wanted to do this for years. Now is our chance. Now, not only do we relieve the pressure on ourselves, but set the new standard for this department, and help reset the standards for the whole facility.”

Deke threw a hoof up. “Lets do this!”

They cheered and applauded in excitement.

“TO YOUR STATIONS!” Deke ordered.

They rushed to take their stations. The entire system had been warmed up a few hours ago, so it was all ready to go. Deke wanted to be on the lines as the first glass hit them, but it was his job to watch it work for the moment.

The speed had been increased by 20% from start to finish, at the same output. And the system projected to keep it up even at the highest speeds. When the first block was taken off the line it was set to the side. It easily passed inspection, but they were keeping it for good luck. A souvenir.

After watching things flow smoothly for an hour Deke left his overwatch to join Line 3. Candy Crush had taken Line Head in Deke’s absence. They had lost 3 during the operation, moved to another line, and gained two temporary sorters. Operation wise, not having Deke was the biggest blow. But he would be there as much as possible. Featherlight would be at the end moving glass as much as possible as well.

Candy Crush quietly smiled at Deke as he joined the line. It wasn’t long before Candy Crush moved up the speed of their line. They had started slow, getting a feel for the new system and how she handled.

They were not the first to increase their speed. Line 1 had been kept the same, an all veteran line. And now, all 8 members were Master Sorters. They were working at the top speed almost immediately. All 8 Line Heads knew that they only had to go as fast as they could, and that the apprentices would slow them down, temporarily.

After lunch Deke couldn't rejoin the line. He had calculations to do. Deke had to look at the input, output, and make sure that they were charting everything correctly. His reports would be the most detailed he could make them.

 

* * *

 

 

Deke sat down in the board room. He was still in his work clothes and refused to wear anything else, even on days he would only be in the office. It was apart of who he was for work. It was Monday, which meant report day.

Deke smirked. “Its day 34. We will hit our mark on day 37. We have had no flaws, or hiccups. Outside of Summer Forge and Ornate Ruby getting cut up. He took that hit for her, pulling her out of the way.”

“We have been watching the track and the engineers haven’t been able to exactly figure out what happened so that that shard launched itself. The best thing we can figure is because of it’s size, as it was a window pane shard, that it got caught in the movement and jolted forward when it broke free.”

“All larger pieces are now being shattered by the front for safety reasons. We really should have been doing that since the beginning, and do whenever we get building materials in. But that was in the general pile for some reason.”

“Output has been phenomenal, all within the expected levels and an estimated 20% faster than the other system could handle. And we still haven’t gotten it backed up. We could feed more, but we haven’t needed too. All lines are functioning around 75% of top speed for sustainability reasons.”

“Here are last week’s budget costs. We had a few not be able to work the weekend, but the immediate, emergency costs for the injuries are in here as well. I believe the rest comes out of another budget.”

“That it does,” Balance Sheet nodded. “A pity it happened. We had another two take a hit in metal on Friday as well.”

“So I heard,” Deke nodded.

“Well,” Crimson Fluff sighed. “It shouldn’t of happened. The Metal Department was picking up the speed, trying to not have you come. I had to put the breaks on that idea. You are not taking over anything and its got nothing to do with their current operations. Still, for the past two weeks, every department is trying to raise their output.”

“That’s not good,” Deke replied shaking his head. “It works for us because we have the extra hooves and we have the new system. The operation is designed to maximize the recycling process from what they were at, not just speed up.”

Steel Feather snorted. “If there is another injury, I am shutting everything down. We can’t afford injuries due to carelessness or because they feel threatened. This was a carefully planned operation, or else the Glass Department would have solved their pile up years ago.”

“However, Balance Sheet, how is Deke’s budget looking?”

“Judging from what they have been doing, he is within the budget. And if it is done in three days, then he certainly will be within budget. Well within budget. Nothing is solid until it is finished.”

“Good,” Steel Feather said. “Deke, we want to continue this project into plastic. Their pile needs a review and then we want a plan built to solve it. Without redoing their equipment.”

Deke chuckled. “I’ll give it a look. The new equipment has been a lifesaver. We could have done it with the old, but I am glad we are not. But for plastic, are you looking at a time frame?”

“Give it a look,” Steel Feather replied. “Come up with a maximized plan to get it within manageable levels like you did with Glass. And then we can talk about a budget for that.”

“Then I better get going,” Deke grinned. “I promised to help Candy Crush on our line today, so I have plenty to do.”

Deke joined Line 3 beside Candy Crush. She kicked the speed up a bit without a word.

“A little late,” Candy Crush said.

“Monday morning meeting,” Deke replied. “I got here as fast as possible.”

“And?”

“They requested I look into plastic.”

“Good,” Candy Crush grinned. “I want to see you take this whole place down. Show them what a working Pegasus can do.”

Deke chuckled. “I’m not set against them.”

“I know. We all know. But we love seeing them relying on you. Learning from you. You learned how to do this on your own. Seeing the paper pushers with the secondary school degrees learning from you is nice.”

“Thanks,” Deke said with a chuckle. “I’m just doing what is best for everypegasus. What is best for the plant.”

 

* * *

 

 

Deke stood up on the balcony by Featherlight’s office. Everypegasus was assembled below. The Board and others were across the way as well. There seemed to always be some higher up watching, especially the closer they got. Deke didn’t know who most of them were, but it didn’t matter. Only the board mattered.

Featherlight and several others were in the warehouse calculating the mass of the glass pile. Deke knew they were below 500,000 tons, the maximum he had given the Board. They had been below it for several days.

The past two afternoons had been like this, everypegasus waiting to hear what the mass was. It decided how they would function. If it was where they needed it, there would be no evening shift.

Featherlight and the others came out and pulled their masks off. “The glass is at 52,000 tons!”

Deke threw his hooves up in the air, wings out in excitement. “AFTER 37 DAYS, WE DID IT! IT’S DOWN TO 52,000 TONS! THAT’S ALL WE NEEDED!”

Everypegasus cheered. The Board and others clapped politely on the other side as Deke grinned at them. This was a win. He had done it. But now, he had a new challenge to face.

Deke knew glass. He knew all of the pegasi in the department. It was optimized to them. He had been trying to get to know the plastic workers as much as possible, but it would never be the same.

“Temporary workers!” Deke called, quieting the crowd. “Its Thursday. Monday morning, come to my office. We will discuss any further employment. We are preparing to do the same with the Plastic Department, but I will need tomorrow to finalize employment and such.”

“Everypegasus else, take tomorrow off. There is no reason to be here and you have made more than enough financially working two evening shifts this week to cover tomorrow. Because now, we no longer are working evenings and weekends. Enjoy it, and we will see you back bright and early on Monday morning!”

“But, I really need to say it again. Not just good job, but thank you. Thank you all for making this a reality for me. I was given this special opportunity, but it happened because of you. The opportunity wasn’t wasted because of you!”

Another round of cheers went up and Deke smiled back at them. Deke had to break it off and go meet with the Board. They were waiting for him. Deke sat down, leaned back and kicked his boots up on the table with no class. He was enjoying the feeling and pushing it.

“You did it,” Crimson Fluff stated. “But you want something.”

“Yeah,” Deke said getting himself into a proper seated position. “These 12 are seeking full time employment. We could put them through another temporarily shift, but I fear we will lose them to another job. And they are trained, nearing the point of Journeyer Class C.”

Nopegasus picked up the folders Deke had put on the table.

“Is Solar Flint one of them?” Modem asked.

“Yes,” Deke nodded. “He is. Eight others didn’t want to continue past this temp shift. I hope to pick them up for the next, but these 12 want to stay, and I think should. Is there something about Solar Flint or any others that I should know about?”

“No,” Modem replied, reserved. “I don’t like having a Pegasus who was fired on the books. That is all. Is he good?”

Deke gave a slow nod. “He will hit Master Sorter in five years. In ten he will max out pay. He isn’t going to make the same mistakes he did before. And he is fast and good. All those years pouring over accounting books and his eyes are still sharp.”

“Can we hold off on the hiring?” Balance Sheet asked.

“He has no guarantee,” Deke stated. “As far as he knows, he just made his last bit and Monday he will know that for certain. You will be able to tell what he thinking if he comes in on Monday in a suit and tie, or in his coveralls.”

“I could really use him in fine sorting in metals. He excelled there for the few days he had training there. And he was with two Masters who gave good reports on him. I would say he could be a Journeyer, but he isn’t staying in Glass.”

“Fine,” Crimson Fluff caved. “Hire all 12 of them on Monday. We have been looking at things. Over the next year, we plan on taking on an additional 82 workers. That cuts us down to 70, we just need 50 of them fresh from school.”

Deke grinned. “Monday afternoon I will have the full proposal for the Plastic Department ready for you.”


	13. Story 2: Director Of Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANTHOLOGY: STORY TWO
> 
> Derecho is a stallion who's life has centered around taking care of his little sister after their parents died in a horrific chariot crash when he was little. They live with their Aunt, Uncle and twin cousins.
> 
> Derecho picked up a job at the recycling plant in New Cloudsdale as soon as he was old enough. Four foals isn't easy to raise financially, even with government assistance. Now that his little sister is graduating and isn't little anymore, Derecho has some choices to make. Should he stay as an employee of the recycling plant, where his job future in management is almost secure and all his hard work is being rewarded, or risk taking a new job?

Deke was shuffling through a dozen more new hire papers. It had taken ten weeks, but the Plastic Department had been done. Phase One of Operation Resize was done. And it was bringing attention. Others from the recycling plants in Las Pegasus and Twin Clouds had come and watched.

They were poking their noses into everything. They were smart enough to not poke it into Deke’s job directly. Deke wanted them to take this time and learn, to make their operations better, but not disturb him unless it was a planned meeting. So far, the Board was able to take those meetings for him.

Deke’s phone ringed. He picked it up.

“Yes?”

“Derecho, it’s Starry Mural. I have three hires that require your expertise to see if they fit.”

“I’ll be right there,” Deke replied.

Starry Mural still hated Deke. They had not gotten along. Her hiring tactics clashed with Deke’s projects and time frames. He was as civil as possible, but there had been some heated discussions. It was why she called him Derecho, while everypegasus else had switched to Deke.

Starry Mural was outside her office. “They are all yours. You make the call.”

Deke silently nodded, and braced for a tough interview. He opened the door and walked around to Starry Mural’s chair. He tactfully avoided looking at them until he was seated. And then he understood.

“Really?” Deke asked Sun Shower and the Twins.

“Why not?” Winter Low fired back. “Why not work here? It was more than good enough for you and all of us have top grades. I’m ranked 5th, Sun Shower is ranked 17th and somehow, Golden Front has spot 22. All of us are in the top 5% of our class. Or is this place not good enough for you?”

Deke narrowed his eyes at his cousin, annoyed at his final remark.

“I never thought about you guys working here, that is all. And I need to make sure you want to work here because you want to, not because you want to follow after me.”

“And if following after you is what we are doing?” Winter Low pressed. For the quiet one, he was coming on strong. “Is it bad that we want to? You are a good role model. You are a great worker. And you have show us the real value of a job. Its not what you do, but how you do it. Or do we not have what it takes to be that?”

Golden Front jumped in. “Or do we threaten you!”

Both Deke and Winter Low were annoyed at Golden Front’s interruption. He just didn’t have it to make it in this argument.

Deke looked back at Winter Low. “Let me make this very clear. I took this job not because I wanted it, but because I needed something to help the family. And I knew that I could get hired here. Yes, I fell in love with the others here and the job as a whole, but I didn’t come seeking after this job.”

“You presented in our school,” Winter Low fired back. “You pushed us to come seek out here for our job. You may not have started out that way, but we are given a clear opportunity to. Do you really think we will have a problem here?”

Deke leaned back in the chair. It was worn from years of use. He would have to fix that. He knew it was about time for students to come and inquire. He just had never expected his family to come. But he should have thought of it.

“And what do you want to do?” Deke asked them.

Golden Front took the opportunity to answer first. “You need workers to check the melting and remove impurities in metal. That is what I want to do. Science was my strong point, especially chemistry. That has to be worth something. Plus, I have wanted that job for several years now.”

“I’d rather work in wood or paper,” Winter Low said. “Probably starting in sorting. Maybe final shaping.”

“Paper or wood,” Sun Shower said. “Sorting.”

“Have you guys been cheating?” Deke asked. “Because those are where I am trying to hire right now.”

“You don’t bring work home anymore,” Sun Shower replied.

Deke narrowed his eyes at her. After a minute he got up and walked to the door before he opened it he stopped. He didn’t look at them.

“Are you sure this is what you want in life? I’m your older brother slash cousin. I don’t want you to follow blindly after me. Especially all three of you. Even if its a good job, I don’t want to be the reason you choose this job.”

“So, we get the job?” Winter Low asked.

“I’ll leave that to Starry Mural, but I say yes. I have no problem with it.”

Deke stepped out and closed the door. Starry Mural was looking at him.

“They shot straight with me,” Deke said. “They want it for the right reasons and I have no problem with them being hired. They would make excellent employees and are exactly what we are looking for. Top grades, top references and able to start right as we kick off Phase 2 with the Paper Department. Graduation is days away. But I am assuming you know that and that more from the school are coming here to be hired.”

Starry Mural gave a nod. “We have hired 20 from the school already. Not including them. I expected that you would say yes, but I knew you needed the chance to talk it out with them. They said they were already looking to hear for a few years.”

“I believe it,” Deke smiled. “Although we never spoke about it before today, that is what was said before. I’m just glad none want metal sorting.”

“Unfortunately you will need to place new hires there. But the last injury is concerning.”

Deke nodded and headed back to his office. He was happy that his seat was so nice. It was easy for him to purchase a new one for Starry Mural. And it was easy to gift it, blocking who bought it. She deserved it. At least the opportunity to have a new one. Somepegasi liked the worn chairs, where their body had optimized the arrangement. But hers was more than just perfected.

Deke picked up the new hires papers and sighed. He set them down and left his office. Plastic had taken more time than he had planned. Deke was wondering if he could run wood and paper at the same time. He had two beneath his belt. And with all the new blood coming in, they had more than enough to split and cover it.

Deke didn’t care that after this, he would go back to the lines and his pay rate would drop. It wasn’t about pay. It wasn’t about power. It was about making things function to the best of their ability. And that meant getting things back on track as quickly as possible. Metal would be a nightmare to evaluate.

Deke pulled out his key to the roof and headed up there to think. He never had time to visit the roof. But his chair was still there and in great shape. It was plastic. There was nothing on the skyline that caught his eye. At least nothing overlooking the weather factory.

Deke flipped things around and went to the other side. This side faced the hospital. It was nearby because the low fly zone made it easier for emergency chariots to come and go without worrying about pegasi.

It had a big landing area on the very top. It was designed that large so that the emergency teams could land without having to be precise. Speed was the name of the game. A rooftop down had the launch area where the chariots were stored out of the way. Six were parked, ready to respond.

Of course, the proximity was nice. Both the Weather Factory and The Recycling Plants had semi-regular accidents. They both did all they could for safety. It was the number one priority, but both were big production points with a lot happening fast.

For the Recycling Plant, most injuries were minor. Cuts and bruises. But they still required a trip to the hospital for official evaluation and the safety of the individual.

Deke decided he would go for it. That he could double down. But to be safe, he would start wood two weeks after the paper was started. Metal would be a fight. They already were trying to make changes. It wasn’t going well. There had been two more injuries. One was related to moving too fast.

Deke set his mind to the task. He would be able to handle both at once. If he couldn’t, then there was something wrong in the department.

 

* * *

 

 

Deke stepped into the Board Room. He wasn’t sure why he was called. Things were going flawlessly, and there was a meeting scheduled for the morning. Paper was almost done and wood was halfway to it’s target. Both were a week ahead of where Deke had projected it would take.

The table was filled except for the seat he always used. Deke sat down. He had seen most of them at one time or another, but he had no idea who most of them where. Except for General White Blade, but he was a staple around the factory now.

“Deke, you have been doing phenomenal,” Steel Feather said.

It was not how they opened meetings. Something was certainly off. Deke didn’t know what to say.

“Your sister is now graduated and on the lines, correct?”

“Yes Sir,” Deke nodded. “Both of my cousins are as well.”

“Family is always a bond, but you no longer are bound to protecting and caring for her in the same way.”

“No,” Deke said confused. “I am not.”

Crimson Fluff spoke up. “You have sparked interest in many production facilities. You could go almost anywhere. You have a real future here, to rise above the floors and to be in administrative roles. It is a very rare chance you have.”

“I’m following you,” Deke said slowly. “But I am not sure where you are going.”

“Deke,” General White Blade said. “You have taken this year and given it your all. More than we have seen in most individuals across the Enclave. Your focus, rightly, has been on your job as Director of Operations. And just that.”

“I have an offer for you. One that I am honored to be chosen to present to you. This rarely happens, and when it does, it is already to established families.”

General White Blade set a large envelope on the table and slid it to Deke. Deke popped the seal and pulled the unfolded paper out. It was all fancy and gilded.

 

_Derecho: Director of Operations at the New Cloudsdale Recycling Plant_

 

_The Grand Pegasus Enclave is proud to offer you a commission and appointment to a Cloudship to pursue the honor of being an officer on that ship, and a future Captain of a Cloudship._

_The leadership displayed by you is impressive. The balance between financial, personnel, logistics and more displayed is exactly what an Enclave Officer needs to be effective. The Enclave is extending the commission on the basis of what has been done and what we know you can do._

 

Multiple signatures were at the bottom. Almost two dozen. None of the names meant anything to Deke.

Deke looked up at General White Blade, confused. “But, I didn’t even see a recruiter.”

“You didn’t have to,” White Blade smiled. “You made a splash, and you had looked into service. So they looked into you. They rarely ever extend a commission offer, even to the mares and stallions in the greatest military lineages. You drew their eye, and they recognize your potential. So they extended it to you without your inquiry.”

“Everypegasus wants you, including the military. And they want you bad enough to give you a commission. It takes a lot to be an outstanding officer, especially a Cloudship Officer.”

Deke gave a silent nod.

“Everypegasus at the table, whether you know them or not, has given backings to your appointment. That will overcome any lack of blood that you might face. Top administrators in New Cloudsdale and other places have said that you deserve it.”

“The question comes down to you. Whether you want to take it or not.”

“This will get me on a Cloudship?” Deke asked.

“A guarantee,” White Blade smiled. “And as an officer. You will still have to go to the respective schools, but assuming you don’t fail, its yours.”

“I don’t know how to fail,” Deke stated. “But… I don’t know.”

“And that’s fine,” White Blade replied. “You have two weeks to make your choice. After that, you can go through a recruiter, and many of us will still sign letters of recommendation, but it won’t be a guarantee past getting into officer school. This says you will go to a Cloudship. And they won’t mess around and send you to something small. It will be a place to develop you into a leader above the rest. Captain, Admiral, whatever.”

“You are already doing more than most colonels in the army do. And Admirals control more than one ships. You are leading two projects at once. And they are different. Not much is different than leading two ships at the same time.”

Deke leaned back in his chair, thinking. He spoke what was on his mind on the surface as he thought deeper. “I haven’t gone after metal yet because I am unsure how to proceed. They need a strong evaluation at the very least, but it is drastically different because of the sheer size and sorting that has to happen.”

“I figured that is why you didn’t have anything on my desk about metal,” Steel Feather said. “Take the day and think. Hell, take tomorrow and think. We are not useless. We can cover things. You have this down to a precise plan that even accounts for stopping and injuries.”

Deke smiled to himself. “I’ve avoided them so far in any phase. We had that one injury in Operation Clean Windows, but the others have gone off without a hitch. Metal has hurt themselves several times when they shouldn’t have. They always were hot headed and stupid.”

Crimson Fluff was confused. “Doesn’t Golden Front work in metal.”

“Yeah,” Deke said, still focusing on processing everything. “And he has always been hot headed and gotten Winter Low into trouble. He would also drag Sun Shower into things as well. It was never anything bad, and he still had top grades. That was a surprise. We didn’t realize his grades were as good as they were. We knew good, but not that good.”

Deke stood up. “Thank you all. Thank you all very much. Your confidence in me is appreciated beyond words. The fact that I was even give the opportunity, and even the time to ask in the first place; to get to try this is amazing. Beyond something I can express. I am in debt to you for it, and I know that it became the best thing over all, but still, I shouldn’t have been given the opportunities you gave me. Thank you.”

“This decision is mine to make, but it affects more than just me. My family must be involved. I will go and make dinner reservations were we can talk. It is a special time.”

“That is a good idea,” Steel Feather said. “Your family is very important in this decisions.”

Deke paused at the door. “Thank you again for all believing in me. If I take this, I will make sure the Metal Department is squared away first. I won’t leave this operation half done. And without giving it my all. Even if I have to postpone initial training.”

“The next training is in the start winter,” White Blade said. “You have time to do it. Plenty of time.”

“Good,” Deke chuckled confidently.

Deke got to his office and picked up the phone. He knew where he should take the family.

“This is The Capital Grille. How may I help you?”

“I need a table for six tonight,” Deke said.

“I’m sorry, but we are all full for the evening.”

“All full?” Deke asked.

“Yes Sir, all full.”

“I know you keep a table or two in reserve,” Deke said. “And I hate the idea of throwing titles around. It’s for a very important family dinner focused on me and job opportunities. I am Deke, or Derecho, the Director of Operations of the Recycling Plans.”

“Hold please.”

Deke sighed. When he had been informed of his temporary title of Director of Operations, he learned it came with power. Not for power’s sake. But because sometimes he might need something rushed for the job and they needed to know that. For higher end stuff, they had lists of those who held appointments like Director of Operations. It didn’t matter if it was temporary or permanent, he had a title.

“Sir?”

“Yes, I am here.”

“I can get you in at an early 5 O’clock reservation. But outside of that, there is a lot of big stuff happening tonight.”

“That will be perfect,” Deke cheerfully replied. “Thank you.”

Deke set the phone down to reset it so he could make a call out. He called his Uncle so that he could meet them at 5. It would normally be tight for him to make that time, but knowing it was important about the family and Deke’s future gave priority over everything else.

Aunt Rainbow Jade was working half days, in the morning, so she would be available. Deke reached her at her work and she would be ready. It was tough to not say too much.

Deke headed down to the floors. He stepped beside Sun Shower and began to pull grommets off a binder. They worked in silence for a while.

“Sun, I need you get off at 4.”

“I’m scheduled to work the full twelve,” Sun Shower replied.

“I know, but we have a dinner reservation at 5. Whole family. I was presented with a… special opportunity.”

Sun Shower took a deep breath in. “Alright. I will get off at 4. By your order, not my own will. I am not letting them down.”

“Don’t worry about it,” The Master Sorter beside Sun Shower said. “Its not a big deal. We are ahead of pace today. And seriously, if you are needed, you are needed. You are not just trying to skirt work. We all know your work ethic.”

“Thanks,” Sun Shower said, flashing him a smile.

Deke stayed for a little while longer before moving on to tell Winter Low and then get to Golden Front. Golden Front was happy Deke had come. He needed backup. Golden Front was probably doing the job more efficiently, but Deke didn’t need him arguing with the Masters or trying to fix anything. His words were heard and that was all. Golden Front wasn’t scheduled to work an extra shift. There were no extra shifts in the Metal Department outside of sorting.

Deke went home after that. He showered to try and clear his head. It didn’t work. He got dressed in appropriate attire for The Capital Grille. It had been a while since he had put on a dress shirt and tie.

Deke had been protesting at each meeting by wearing his work clothes. Especially the days that all he had were meetings and there was no way for him to work on the lines. He was not going to get lost in that job. He was going to stay grounded. He was going to stay a worker. It was what he needed to do in order to get the job done. And he was on the lines quite often, or just off them, where he needed work clothes.

Deke headed out to Virga Tower. He payed to go to the observation lounge. He had time, so he did something he never did. Deke sat in a nice cushioned cloud chair, and had a drink. Bourbon, neat. He enjoyed looking over the clouds, enjoying the view of the weather. It was nothing special, some scattered clouds, but it was important for him to be doing it.

Deke was the first at dinner and seated before the others. He had the commission offer and the letters of backing. He was nursing another bourbon when the others arrived. Uncle Arching Gale joined him with the bourbon.

They ate and talked before Deke addressed what he was distracted with.

“So, today I was called into an impromptu meeting. And it was more than just the Board. I’m not all sure who was there. But what happened, is that I was given this. An offer for a commission. To be a Cloudship officer. That is guaranteed to get me to be an officer and on a Cloudship.”

“I never asked. I had mostly forgotten about that idea. I was doing my job. They surprised me. I have two weeks to decide. But this goes beyond just me. It affects all of you. I know, I am supposed to be leaving the house. And that is being slowly worked on. Its good. But this isn’t just leaving. Its going beyond anything I know, and into a service that has full control over me. I can’t say when I will be back. I know nothing.”

Sun Shower was ready first. “A full guarantee?”

Deke passed her the paper. “Full. I will get on a Cloudship, as an officer, assuming I pass training. I have to pass training. But that is standard.”

“They don’t do this often,” Winter Low stated. “That is obvious. I am only a cousin, but you are really like an older bother to me. I support you fully in becoming a Cloudship officer. I know that, from what I have seen, you are going to be amazing at it.”

“I’ll have to start at the bottom,” Deke warned. “I’ll have to work my way up. I was a Master starting this Director position. I won’t be when I start.”

“But you can prove you deserve it,” Sun Shower confidently stated. “I know you can. If you want it, it’s yours. You know how to do that.”

Deke smiled at Sun Shower.

“Do it,” Sun Shower smiled back. “If you want it, we can survive. You have given your all to us, now, if you want it, get it.”

“Captain Deke sounds amazing,” Deke chuckled. “Yes, I want to master the skies like that. Being on the most powerful Cloudships we have ever made, and controlling it, that is beyond a dream.”

“Can you do it?” Uncle Arching Gale asked. “Can you make your plan and achieve it?”

Deke smiled his legendary smile. “Yeah. I can. I don’t know enough to put a plan in place yet, but I can go learn it all in Basic Training and then learn it all in the school for officers. Once on the bridge, it will be mine. I can learn it all, and be it all. And that will make me a Captain, when the time comes. I can earn it.”

“The earn it!” Uncle Arching Gale declared. “Earn it. You want it, get it. We support you. It will be odd not having you around, but we raised you to get what you want. To step out and be sure of yourself. We raised you all to become the most you can be. And if that is your goal, if that is what you see is the most you can be, go get it.”

Deke smiled at them all. “Then I guess that is my next move. I have time to finish the project. Its not until the winter for the next training. And you all know I won’t coast. I will make my word good and prove even more, those backings are deserved.”

“What is the importance of them?” Aunt Rainbow Jade asked.

Deke began to explain military blood and lineage. And just what those backings meant.

Deke was going to become a Cloudship captain. He was going to fly his own storm and shoot lighting.

 


	14. Story 3: Scout Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marble Falls is a hot shot Second Lieutenant who has just completed Aerial Combat School and gotten her Silver Wings. Her assignment, Squadron 5. A Scout Squadron. The Scouts have been doing actions below the clouds, scouting and reporting on the land below so that reclamation can begin and resources be gathered. But its a dangerous job and a lot of Scouts have been lost below on the missions. 
> 
> Still, there is no better place to be than Scout Command. There is no assignment with more prestige than as a Scout. Marble Falls is ready to do her job and go below. Whatever that entails.

Second Lieutenant Mable Falls worked to weave her way though the bustling Camp Stratus. It was apart of Mareland Joint Operations Base, which was outside of New Cloudsdale. Mareland Joint Operations Base was mostly around the southern side of New Cloudsdale, but Camp Stratus was north of the city, nestled among a large sub division that housed a third of New Cloudsdale residents. The city had grown out and enveloped the small camp.

For such a small military camp, things were an organizational nightmare. Everything was centered around the ‘parade field,’ but that field was littered with over a dozen teams of pegasi trying to organize themselves for the day, and failing. Marble Falls thought they were trying to do some form of training, but that also was unclear from the disorganization.

Marble Falls jumped back as she was almost trampled by two pegasi rushing forward on a mission. One that seemed important enough to justify trampling others. Marble Falls was not going to find her officer in this mess alone, and she didn’t know what building was what yet. She had gotten in last night and had been lucky to be early enough to get the keys to her assigned room.

Marble Falls spotted two Stallions walked side by side, not in a hurry. Both were First Lieutenants. She rushed over to them. One of them had to be able to direct her.

Marble Falls slid in front of them and snapped to attention, giving a strong salute. “Sir! I am Second Lieutenant Marble Falls. I have orders to report to Captain Aerial Nova of the Fifth Scout Squadron. Can you direct me to him.”

“Nova?” He replied concerned. “Captain Nova isn’t here. He is never here. The Fifth Scout operates out of Camp Bullis.”

“My orders directed me to here,” Marble Falls stated.

“I don’t know where Camp Bullis is,” He stated walking past her like she was a bother.

“Can you at least tell me where to go to point me to Camp Bullis?”

“Hey,” He said annoyed. “I told you I don’t know where it is.”

“Fuck you!” Marble Falls shot back, jumping in front. “Hey! A little hospitality for a lost comrade would be appreciated!” She poked him in the chest with a hoof. “I’m not that stupid to ask you the to answer a question you already told me you didn’t know!”

“Listen up! I clearly asked you to tell me where I can find out where the camp is, that is all. At the very least, all I need is for you to point me to the right building, or is that too fucking hard for a First Lieutenant?”

He narrowed his eyes in anger at her. “There!” He spat. “That is the command building. I have enough fucking problems to deal with. I don’t need to baby sit anypegasus else!”

Marble Falls stepped out of his way before he walked into her. She rolled her eyes, holding back a curse, and began to make her way to the building all the way on the far side of the parade field. She had been working her way in the opposite direction.

Marble Falls avoided another pair that acted like they were better than everypegasus else and owned the place. As she turned to continue on, she slammed into something metal. Marble Falls stumbled back, rubbing her hear where it had collided with the unmoving object.

“Are you okay?”

Marble Falls looked at the mare asking the question. She was in blue power armor with lightning bolts on it. And First Lieutenant bar were clearly painted on the shoulder pauldrons. She had run into a Wonderbolt. Another Wonderbolt, a stallion, was beside her, also sporting a silver First Lieutenant bar.

“I’m sorry,” Marble Falls stammered and saluted.

“Ah, new here,” The Wonderbolt chuckled. “No need to salute me.”

Marble Falls slowly lowered her hoof, puzzled.

“The bulk of the military cares about form and order. Discipline to the strictest order. All of that is good and everything, but most of the Aerial Combat Battalion only cares that you respect each other. Only a few are NCOs, well typically. Not with these new units here.”

“That explains their disorganization,” Marble Falls stated.

“They are special,” She replied. “But that isn’t why they are disorganized. Nor are you with them. What has you here, confused.”

“I am to report to Captain Nova, in the Fifth Scout.”

Both Wonderbolts sighed in despair and looked at each other.

“It seems like they just reinforced the Fifth yesterday.” He said.

“They probably did.” She replied.

Both of them smiled at Marble Falls. “Some things leak out, but even we don’t know what the Fifth Squadron is doing. But come on. The General can get you where you need to go. The Fifth hasn’t operated out of here in almost five years. Scout Command was moved south, to Camp Bullis.”

“I got Camp Bullis from some jack off who didn’t even want to give me the time of day, and forced him to point me to the command building.”

“Yeah, they are have a problem with that right now. Everypegasus has something more important than the others, and its a problem. We can’t even find our fucking CO.”

“I’m Major Firestorm, and that is Lieutenant Windstone Hill.”

“Major? You have a Lieutenant Bar.”

“Yeah,” Major Firestorm groaned. “I can’t even get my armor repainted right now. Things in the Aerial Combat Battalion are not optimal. But as I said, respect and personal discipline goes the furthest here, not useless gestures like salutes. Especially when its all officers. We are small enough that we need that camaraderie. Unless it is really official.”

They picked their way over to the administration building. Lieutenant Windstone Hill got the door for them. It was almost as bad inside as it was outside. Desks were in orderly rows, but papers, terminals and phones crowded them. Soldiers were all over the place going to and from.

Marble Falls realized that it wasn’t disorder. They were all working together in one crowded room. And a lot of things were being done at once. Despite the first impressions, there was a flow and order to it all.

“General,” Major Firestorm said walking up to a small stallion in a khaki uniform.

Marble Falls had heard about Khakis. They were the same as their typical gray work uniform, or the black uniform of the Cloudship crews. But they were rare to see. It was impossible to get your hooves on one. The same thing with the blue uniform, the Olive Drab HBTs, or the Navy Blue work uniforms. You had to know somepegasus to even know how to get one, even if your job allowed them.

“Firestorm?” He asked, whipping around. “You are supposed to be in the air on the Hurricane right now to head out on maneuvers.”

“Well they can wait for us,” Major Firestorm shot back. “We can’t find Shield. But that’s not why I am here.”

He raised an eyebrow and Marble Falls stepped forward, saluting. “Second Lieutenant Marble Falls reporting in Sir. I am supposed to be assigned to Captain Aerial Nova in the Fifth Scout Squadron.”

His eyebrow stay up, but his face became more puzzled. “Who transferred you?”

“It was my orders,” Marble Falls said confused and dropping the salute. She pulled them out of her saddlebag. “I got them when I got my silver wings.”

“Oh,” He said taking them and opening them. “So you went to Officer School before Aerial Combat School?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Huh. I didn’t know the Fifth had requested another.”

Marble Falls was beyond confused and becoming more concerned. It was the third time doubt had been cast on the Fifth Squadron in the span of and hour.

“Is there something I need to know about the Fifth Squadron?”

“No,” He immediately replied, passing her the orders back. “Well yes, but not in a bad way. You are here to be a scout, and you are. I guess I missed a request from them, but I am sure your placement there is what they need.”

“I would have gone to your ACS ceremony, but I am so damn busy at the moment. I am General Quick Breeze, Wonderbolt and General over the Aerial Combat Battalion.”

“A pleasure to meet you Sir,” Marble Falls smiled.

The door was kicked open, diverting all attention to it for half a second.

“Damn it General!” A Pegasus in a black flight suit swore.

“There you are!” Major Firestorm exclaimed.

“Yes,” General Quick Breeze said. “You are supposed to be on the Hurricane for maneuvers.”

“What maneuvers?” he asked coming over. “When did you send this out?”

“This morning, 0600,” The General shot back.

“Fuck them,” he said. He saw Marble Falls and turned to her. “Who are you?”

Marble Falls was confused even more. “Second Lieutenant Marble Falls, Fifth Squadron.”

“Why are you here? The Fifth-”

“At Camp Bullis,” Marble Falls cut him off. She was sick of hearing it and snapped a bit.

“New,” He nodded. “Got it.”

He turned back to the General. “I am sick of it all. We have done six of them the past two weeks. The real problem is those fools. Give me three days to whip their asses into shape so we can get some real shit done!”

“Colonel, I can’t let you,” General Quick Breeze stated. “I know its tough, but you have to finalize those maneuvers.”

“General!” The Colonel shouted. “We have a big stack of crates that have been sitting in the middle of the parade field for three fucking months! Three months we have had ammo, guns, and critical military supplies just sitting out there!”

“They were moved off the ship from that big supply drop, piled there and then left! They couldn't even move them the rest of the 500 feet to the Quartermaster and not even one single officer took it up to solve it! Not even the QM! You keep saying we should focus on the maneuvers, but you can’t deny that pile! Every Unit is going around it like it doesn’t exist!”

“What does that say about the caliber of the troops here? What does that say about disciple? We might be a small group, and bonding, even between officers and NCOs might work, but discipline was being upheld then! Now its gone to shit!”

General Quick Breeze sighed. “Fine. You are right You have three days. On the morning of the fourth, I will do a full inspection of all Units here. I am sick of it too. But my head is…”

The Colonel turned around and began moving towards the door.

“Colonel,” General Quick Breeze called. “It is important to remember. You are On Deck. Those maneuvers-”

“Fuck off!” He said, without looking back. “Maneuvers mean shit when I have to come back to this hellhole. Fire, Stone, come on. We have real shit to do.”

Major Firestorm and Lieutenant Windstone Hill began to follow after him.

“Colonel! One last thing!” The General ordered. “This Lieutenant is heading to Scout Command. Since you are now organizing things, I have nopegasus to get her to Scout Command. It’s her new assignment. Send one of your squad to show her the way.”

The Colonel narrowed his eyes at General Quick Breeze. “Fine. Fire, you take her. Get back ASAP. Come on Stone. I need you to corral the ones in the air.”

“Good,” Lieutenant Windstone Hill replied. “Because I don’t know where Camp Bullis.”

The Colonel chuckled. “I know. I was trying not to embarrass you. You shouldn’t know. Not yet. Come on. Lets clean this rabble up.”

Major Firestorm flashed Marble Falls a smile. “Come on.”

Marble Falls followed after her. “Wait. I don’t have any of my stuff.”

“Scout Command has everything you need,” Major Firestorm said. “Even personal hygiene. Unless, is there some personal items you need?”

“No,” Marble Falls said. “I’m wearing my dress uniform. That’s all that can’t be immediately replaced.”

“Then lets head out to the flight deck.”

Marble Falls kicked up her speed and caught up to Major Firestorm so they were side by side.

“Oh,” The Major said. “This time, we are more important than anypegasus else since now, they have to get their asses in shape. We have right of way, heading to Scout Command. They wish they were going.”

A group was organizing right in their path. And it was not going to be easy to get around.

“Two coming through!” Major Firestorm ordered “Headed to Scout Command!”

The group all turned their heads and then jumped back so they didn’t even have to slow down. They just headed on through and made a beeline to the main gate. The Major had to make several more orders as they moved straight to the flight deck and check in with the Air Traffic Controller.

After confirming the orders, they were given right of way. The Major just dashed off, cutting across the flight deck and straight into the air. Marble Falls was expecting an orderly take off. She had to scramble after her and catch up.

“Question,” Marble Falls asked. “If I may?”

“Sure,” Major Firestorm said.

“Your armor is marked for a First Lieutenant. Your Colonel mentioned the crates had been there three months. How long have you been here.”

“We arrived here four months ago. It became our primary station at that time.”

“Which means you recently were promoted, or else, you would have been able to get your armor done.”

“Very perceptive,” The Major smiled. “I can see why you are going to the Fifth. You were top, weren’t you?”

“Yep. I was. Which brings me to my second question. Why are you in the same unit as a Colonel? That's pretty heavy in the ranks, not allowing you to work as officers over wider groups.”

“That's,” The Major said, trying to word things right. “Well, you are heading to the Fifth. Some things have changed up a bit recently in the Wonderbolts. Retirements do most of the moving. Wonderbolt Squad 88, the Airacobras, have been On Deck for four months, which means those changes can’t be made until we are ordered to stand down.”

“On deck?” Marble Falls asked.

“I know you were top, but we need to focus on flying so that you don’t need a guide. Plus, we are going to head straight south, right over NC and then over Mareland. Camp Bullis is south of Mareland in the middle of nowhere.”

“But, well, the others there, that are all out of order, are On Deck as well. On Deck means we are next up to head below. Not one of the teams doing the work yet, and we might not go, but on standby. We could be sent at a moment’s notice. We jut don’t know. Scout Command and General Quick Breeze makes those calls.”

“We are the only Wonderbolt Squad On Deck. So far, Scout Command has covered everything.”

“How have you been to Camp Bullis and the Lieutenant hasn’t?”

“Last one,” Major Firestorm laughed. “I was deployed there when the 88 was not the same 88. Colonel Shielded Vengeance was the Captain of the Squad. Same Squad number, but we were Lighting Heavyweights. The heaviest Wonderbolt Squad.”

“When things began below, Scout Command was moved to Camp Bullis and we were transferred elsewhere for another year. Then the Wonderbolts were brought back for routine replacement and reshuffling. We also took on some new Wonderbolts, as usual.”

“But it was decided that Squad 88 Lighting Heavyweights should be reshuffled. It was just Shielded Vengeance and I left. Our new members changed up the feel, so we chose Airacobras. We are faster, but still bite harder than most because of Shielded Vengeance and I.”

Marble Falls laughed. “That answers my last, who the Colonel was.”

“Two for one,” Major Firestorm smiled. “But we have to go up, now. To get over the city. They hate it when we get too close.”

They banked into a climb, quickly rising to near the safe operating ceiling. At that height they were able to safely fly over the city. It was still not that high considering the height of some of the buildings. It was easy to see the weather factory. The factory did not look the same. All of it’s defining features were gone from an aerial view.

They were making a quick pace and the city quickly became Mareland. They were not bothered or intercepted. The Air Traffic Controller back at Camp Stratus did his job, notifying Mareland and giving them clearance.

They cruised until mid afternoon when Major Firestorm brought them down. Marble Falls didn’t realize where they were headed. She thought it was a farm. It wasn’t. Marble Falls doubled checked their location. They were where she thought they were. It wouldn’t be hard to find. There was just nothing around for miles.

They dropped down onto the very short runway. The entire thing was walled off and looked like a prison. Maximum security for a few acres of clouds and six buildings. There wasn’t much room in between any of the buildings.

For all the security, the guard at the gate station was just kicked back, relaxing with a book.He was aChief Warrant Officer Grade 3 in a navy blue uniform.He didn’t pay them any attention as they landed and came over. And he was in a cage behind bars. It was peculiar.

“Afternoon Firestorm,” He said, only looking up. “Its been a while.”

“Still here Rain?” Major Firestorm laughed. “Do you ever leave?”

“Oh, I get my time off on schedule, but I have never gone anywhere else. And at this point, I’m still needed here. I am this place. I’m invaluable here.”

The Major looked at Marble Falls. “How much does Scout Command know?”

“Scout Command only occupies Building One’s mess hall and Building Two. Three is still the Quartermaster unit… But, Four, Five and Six are secure access. Scout Command doesn’t have access. You no longer have access. That part is shut down, for now.”

The Chief Warrant Officer looked at Marble Falls. “I am assuming the Lieutenant is the Fifth’s replacement they put in for?”

“Yes Sir!” Marble Falls said stepping up to the barred window. “Second Lieutenant Marble Falls.”

He sat up and pulled her orders under the bar. He looked at them for half a second and slid them back under to her.

“Welcome Lieutenant to Camp Bullis. The Fifth Squadron awaits you. Building Two.”

The gate buzzed and unlocked the sliding door. Major Firestorm led them into Camp Bullis.

“This isn’t at all what I pictured,” Marble Falls said.

“It’s something else,” Major Firestorm smiled. “I miss this post. But, its not the same since the others are not here.”

Marble Falls sighed. “I haven’t been given the chance to settle down into a Unit yet.”

“Well, I hope the Fifth becomes that,” Major Firestorm said. “Now, you do need to know something about Captain Nova. I forgot about it earlier. He is one of the sticklers for discipline. Crisp and clean. Scouts like that stuff.

“Okay,” Marble Falls replied. “I haven’t gotten used to the other way. So I will be good.”

“Excellent,” Major Firestorm replied, opening the door to Building 2.

The entire thing was quiet. The bare hall echoed as they walked down it. It ran all the way down the building to the other set of exterior doors.The building seemed like it was abandoned.

Doors were evenly spaces. Single doors were on the left and often. They had were near the outside wall of the building, so the rooms they led to could not be very big. On the right was only double doors.It was easy to space where the middle of the building was. There were clearly 15 sets of double doors.

The Major confidently walked up to the center set of double doors. Above it was marked ‘War Room.’ She opened it and they entered.

A big, fancy desk was to the right, crowded with papers, but open in the center. It had a long table slammed against it so it made one long table with the occupant looking down it. A map of the Enclave was the center stage of the whole table. A dozen nicely cushioned swivel chairs were around it in different places.

A lone Pegasus sat on the other side of the table, in the center. He was leaning back in one chair, with his back legs kicked up on another one, and his back to the empty desk. Behind him on the wall was a giant map of Equestria. It was clearly not to scale. He never reacted to them, eyes closed as he thought.

“Captain Nova,” Major Firestorm said approaching the table. “I am Major Firestorm, Wonderbolt Squad 88, Airacobras. I am presenting Second Lieutenant Marble Falls.”

His eyes snapped open and stared at them.

“Sir!” Marble Falls said stepping forward and saluting.

He just looked at them.

“Captain Nova…” Major Firestorm hesitated, looking around. “I… no… no… please no…”

Captain Nova gave a slow nod and Major Firestorm bolted out of the room and down the hallway to leave the building.

Colonel Nova let out a big sigh and sat up, scooting himself up to the table and presenting himself properly. It was easy to see what he was wearing. It was a light brown flight jacket. There was a radio on the left shoulder. It was upside down.”

“Welcome Lieutenant, sit. I hope your flight was good?”

“Yes Sir, it was. Major Firestorm is quick, but the pace was more than doable.”

“You are young, but your ribbon bar tell a story. Tell me your service history.”

“I joined almost three years ago. After Basic Training, I went to Combat School. They decided instead of sending me to a unit, to send me to Advanced Weapons School. I am qualified on all weapons in the Enclave. Everything. Including explosives.”

“I spent time in a heavy trooper unit, as their auxiliary support soldier. But they found me to not fit. I was too small, despite my skill, and preferred the air too much. I decided to not transfer, and instead won a spot in Officer School. As that neared closing, I was given the opportunity to go to ACS. Where I just graduated from.”

“Position?” Captain Nova asked.

“Ranked Number One. It was a small class, of 18. I was one of two officers. Everything I was ranked in was number one or top ten percent. Whichever way they chose to rank it.”

“We will have to get you qualified on E.F.S.. It stands for…”

“Eyes Forward Sparkle,” Marble Falls finished. “Advanced Weapons Training included it and Power armor quals.”

Captain Nova leaned back in the chair, looking over what he could see of Marble Falls.

Captain Nova finally gave a short nod to himself. “Let’s get you to your room.”

“I don’t have much, only what is on me,” Marble Falls said as she stood up. “I was told that anything I needed was here. And no gear has been issued to me.”

“That’s fine. Yes, anything you need we have here. Lieutenant Rose Lighting can help you with that.”

Captain Nova led her down the hall, heading towards the entrance. He opened up doors 3 and led her into a large sitting area. Two Rooms per wall, equaling six. Two pegasi were quietly reading in the corner and other two came out of their rooms.

“This is Second Lieutenant Marble Falls,” Captain Nova announced. “That is First Lieutenant Spring Jade. She is my wingmate and Senior Lieutenant. That is First Lieutenant Clean Blade, First Lieutenant Rose Lightning and Second Lieutenant Razor Tempest. Lieutenant Razor Tempest will be your wingmate, with you as lead.And that is your room.”

Captain Nova just left her there. The others quietly waited, like they were expecting her to say something. But they were clearly only interested in something different happening, not expecting a speech. Lieutenant Spring Jade went back in her room after a minute.

Marble Falls finally remembered she still had nothing. “Lieutenant Lighting Rose, Captain Nova said you can help me get anything I need. Camp Stratus wasn’t organized and my stuff is back there at the room they gave me there.”

“Figures,” Lieutenant Lighting Rose said shaking her head. “Fuckers don’t know what they are doing. But yeah, I can help you. First off, welcome to the Fifth.”

“Yeah, I guess I should say hi too,” Lieutenant Razor Tempest stated. “After all, you are my teammate.”

“Frankly, why am I lead?”

He shrugged. “I’m a complicated individual. Lets just leave it at me not wanting lead.”

“Okay,” Marble Falls stammered.

“Don’t let it scare you,” Lieutenant Clean Blade stated. “He is an excellent soldier and wingmate. Its all about style. You want him watching your back.”

“Don’t be too long,” Lieutenant Jape Spring said coming back out of her room. “I do believe an evening briefing is in order.”

“We won’t be,” Lieutenant Rose Lightning said. “Come on Lieutenant, follow me.”

They closed the door behind them and went down the hall, all the way to the other door. They were in a large alley. It wasn’t big enough to call it anything else. The fence was to their left. The large warehouse doors for the building was in the center of Building 3. As they got to it, Building 2 ended and the warehouse doors proved to be perfectly positioned to give access to the whole area.

There was a side door that Lieutenant Rose Lightning opened. Inside was the Quartermaster Cage, but nopegasus was at the front. The Lieutenant just walked up to the Cage’s door and opened it. It was unlocked. Marble Falls followed her through.

“Where is the QM?” Marble Falls asked.

“Notebook died three months ago,” Lieutenant Rose Lighting replied solemnly. “Since then, we have been without one. We can cover it. And its not like we are restricted in gear. We always get whatever we need. No questions asked.”

“Lieutenant? This place wasn’t always this desolate, was it?” Marble Falls asked.

Rose Lighting smiled at Marble Falls. “To the outside, yes. Discipline. But you are a Fifth Squadron member. Behind closed doors, when it is just us, we don’t have to roll with it. We all are one. Call me Rose. Razor hates having Tempest added. Clean Blade hates being called by anything but his full name, but he won’t need Lieutenant in front of it either. I would still address the others as Captain Nova and Lieutenant Spring Jade. At least until you are given permission otherwise.”

“Okay,” Marble Falls said quietly. “Marble is what I prefer. But who else is here?”

“Fourteen warrant officers are here of various ranks. Each and every single one was here before this became Scout Command. They keep to themselves for the most part, but will chat if engaged in the mess hall. They run security, and keep up with food and laundry. Other basics. This place is them.”

“I don’t think they are allowed to leave. Not until we leave. They are not Wonderbolts, but they were with them here before it became Scout Command. But Chief Warrant Officer Rain doesn’t seem to mind. Not one bit.”

“I don’t know what the Wonderbolts were doing with a place like this, but its important if they were here and half of the base is strictly off limits to us.”

“How many were here?” Marble Falls pushed. “You know, when Scout Command took over”

“All nine Squadrons,” Rose Lighting stated. “Fifth, Seventeenth, Twenty-Third, Thirty-First, Forty-One, Fifty, Fifty-Seventh, Seventy-Second, and the Seventy-Seventh. The Scouts are apart of the regular Aerial Combat Units, but under a different Colonel. Each Unit is scout qualified. Its a complex system. Not even I understand what makes a Unit a Scout Squadron. Or what qualifies us to be in one. That got lost in the rush.”

“I got my Silver Wings six months ago. I was in holding for five months after that. I got assigned here about four weeks ago.”

“Four weeks? That’s it? How many missions?”

“Three,” Rose Lighting sighed.

“And the others?” Marble Falls asked, pushing it.

“Clean Blade was assigned here about two months back, and Razor six. They were brand new too, from other ACSs. Razor has 7 missions under his wings and Clean Blade 5.”

“Wait,” Marble Falls said, confused. “How is Clean Blade a higher rank than Razor? If he has more missions under his wings.”

“Razor won’t accept promotions. I’m not sure why. But I saw him after the first mission I went through tell the… to stuff the promotion up his ass. I was also promoted after that mission.”

“So,” Marble Falls hesitated. She was afraid of the answer. “Where are the others.”

Rose Lighting closed her eyes. “All Squadrons took hits from the very start. Two years ago, all of Seventeen were blown out of the sky in a low scouting mission. A year or so later, the Seventy-Second met the same fate. Eight months ago, Fifty was lost again, by the same fate. Six months ago it was the Fifty-Seventh, three months, the Seventy-Seventh. Two months, Twenty-Third. Since I arrived, the others went down.”

“Forty-One was lost as we came back from our last mission three days ago.Forty-One was the Colonel’s Squadron. Its just us now.”

Rose Lighting nodded, knowing Marble Falls question. “Yes, all were wiped out of the air at roughly the same time. They were not picked apart.”

“How… how do you know?” Marble Falls asked.

“Under our suits, we carry transponders that are linked with our heartbeat. When it stops, they send a message. Its limited. We can see roughly where it sent the message. But it is never enough data.”

“I’m sorry,” Marble Falls apologized. “I know I am asking some tough questions.”

“No, its fine,” Rose Lighting said, smiling at Marble Falls. “Its only… you deserve to know in order to be a full member of our Squadron. It is vital information.”

“My first mission we lost Equinox, who was Razor’s lead and a long veteran of the Scouts. He might have been an on original member of the Fifth Squadron. Captain Nova and Lieutenant Spring Jade have led the Fifth for, well a long time before we began going below.”

“So, without him, the last two missions we flew with five. Six will be welcome again. Especially since the past few months, Scout Command has been pushing hard for missions. They have some task they set their minds too.”

“Thanks,” Marble Falls replied. “That covers most things. That’s all I can think of.”

“Lets see,” Rose Lighting muttered. “Sheets and blankets are in your room. You need flight suits to start.”

Rose Lighting opened a cabinet. “Size?”

“M3,” Marble Falls replied. I know, small.”

“Nah,” Rose Lightning shrugged. “A little under the average, sure. But not really. Not for the ACB. M4 and S3 are average.”

“For straight flight suits, you need a black out suit, a cloud suit, an olive drab one, khaki, dark gray, and light blue. You will find most of the time you will wear those and have no need for any others, but you need regular uniforms. Just in case.”

“Khaki!” Marble Falls exclaimed. “If they have khaki, I want a set. Or three.”

Rose Lightning chuckled. “Good choice. Get them while you can. Although I hear rumors they will be restricting the uniform colors. Most don’t need or wear anything but the blacks. Many officers restrict the colors already.”

“After seven missions we get Squadron Flight Jackets. They are like the Wonderbolt ones you may have seen, except a lighter brown. The Aerial Combat Units can get them, but its difficult to earn them. No missions are even done, so even veterans never earn them.”

“You will get a radio later. That way you can be contacted when you are needed. But on a base without anypegasus left, its pretty easy to keep track of each other. And again, no other teams are doing missions, and radios are kept in reserve for mission ready teams.”

Rose Lighting grabbed three Khakis and six blacks. She also grabbed a navy blue, olive drab and two grays. They got Marble Falls all of the personal hygiene stuff she needed and barracks wear to use in their main room. It was marked on a sheet and they headed back to their area.

“Hey you two,” Clean Blade said as they came back in. “A meeting for 1900 is scheduled. War room. Razor and I were just about to head to the mess.”

“Sounds good,” Marble Falls replied. “Let me set this stuff down and we will join you. I never got lunch because of the flight in.”


	15. Story 3: Operation Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marble Falls is a hot shot Second Lieutenant who has just completed Aerial Combat School and gotten her Silver Wings. Her assignment, Squadron 5. A Scout Squadron. The Scouts have been doing actions below the clouds, scouting and reporting on the land below so that reclamation can begin and resources be gathered. But its a dangerous job and a lot of Scouts have been lost below on the missions.
> 
> Still, there is no better place to be than Scout Command. There is no assignment with more prestige than as a Scout. Marble Falls is ready to do her job and go below. Whatever that entails.

They sat around the War Room’s table. There was no dress code for this meeting. Captain Nova was sitting where he had been when Marble Falls had met him. Marble Falls knew changes had happened in the room, but didn’t know what specifically.

Some of the stuff on the Colonel’s desk was removed and the rest had been tidied up. Two envelopes with bulges were in the center. A name was written on the front in fine cursive. She couldn’t tell what names. They were not there before. Stuff on the walls had been taken down and there were some half packed boxes in the corner.

“Welcome all,” Captain Nova said. “I know for most of you, there has only been a few days off, and its been tough to recover. And we have our newest member, Second Lieutenant Marble Falls.”

“Please,” Marble Falls said. “Marble is okay.”

Captain Nova nodded silently. “Well, this is mission 30. The final mission in Operation Atlas. I know, that name means nothing to you four. Atlas has been a tough operation we have been running for the past six months. 30 missions in quick succession in an attempt to map the land below. Our maps from the war are off scale and not tied in to the current location of the Enclave.”

“I wish I could say the operation was a success. But so far, we have 20 pieces and none of them connect. 7 missions were outright failures. 14 were partial successes and the other 8 were successful, but showing more gaps than anticipated.”

“Mission 30 is to map the ruins of Fillydelphia. We need to get a whole scale of the city and any major locations like ministry hubs, and other key features like parks, factories and whatever can be used as solid landmarks.”

“Previously two high flyovers were done. So we have some idea of the city. But not much. Not even enough to give us something to work off of. It took both to confirm that the ruins were that of Fillydelphia.”

“After it was confirmed, two recon teams were sent to different locations. They paid with their lives and didn’t get us any usable information. If the city is to ever receive any more recon teams, we need to get more information on the layout of the city. They will need that map to survive.

“This will be a low flying mission, under 150 feet. We will not touch down, not even for a break. It will be done fast and as methodical as possible. Which means I will need you making full audio reports as things go on. We will use the com lines only when necessary. A lot will be non-verbal commands. So be ready. I know it will be a difficult balance. But remember, both Lieutenant Spring Jade and I will be making our own reports as we fly.”

Captain Nova grimaced for no reason. Lieutenant Spring Jade was sitting next to him and began to massage his wing joint. No words were needed.

“Any questions so far?”

“It’s pretty straight forward,” Razor Tempest said. “Unless I am mission something.”

“Correct,” Captain Nova replied. “Colonel Relentless Blade and I designed this to be the final one. It is supposed to be a simple mission. Quick and easy. The most difficult part should be marking sure we gather as much data as possible while still flying. We will break down and assign the key components to make it easier.”

Captain Nova didn’t have to say that it was supposed to be able to done by any team, of any size. And that the others were supposed to have survived. Or at least been in decent shape. The last ho-rah and toast to an operation well done.

Captain Nova continued. “We will go to Gate 17 and then drop below. It will put us about 100 miles northwest of the city. As we get closer, we will figure out how we will enter. It will depend on exactly where we drop below.”

“Excuse me,” Marble Falls asked. “Can you elaborate. Why do we not know precisely where we will come in? Is Gate 17 new?”

“No, we have done three missions out of it. Its exact relation to Fillydelphia is not solidified. Which is why we need timing, heading, landmarks and all coordinates that we possibly can get into our reports as we fly. As much as possible to make the best damn map we have ever made.

Captain Nova focused on Marble Falls. “Marble dear, how are you feeling? You flew in today. Are you rested enough?”

“I am rested,” Marble Falls replied. “I ate dinner and the flight out may have taken time, but it wasn’t stressful. No worse than a typical day.”

“Good! Then we will gear up and go for a departure at 2030. That will get us to the gate in the morning for a day below and back up before nightfall.”

“I don’t have gear,” Marble Falls said as they all stood up.

“We are constantly changing ours,” Lieutenant Spring Jade smiled. “We all are going to the QM Cage. We will get you set up there.”

Once the QM Cage. Captain Nova took charge immediately, putting his vision in place.

“We will need to wear our blackout scout suits.”

“I disagree,” Clean Blade said. “If we are going to be low and in the city, we should do the grays. Its better for the steel and old concrete. Its closer in color.”

Captain Nova thought for a second. “Alright. Grays. Grab them if you don’t have them. Clean Blade, take a pathfinder. Its your job to give time, heading, and coordinates in your log. Rose dear, I need you to carry a video camera. Spring Jade will as well.

“Now Razor, I would like you to stay in the same set up. Can you keep up, or do we need to give you a lighter plate?”

“I’ll be fine,” Razor Tempest replied.

“Marble dear, I would like to take advantage of your weapons training. Can you keep it hot and fast, while still carrying a EMG 76-2 and a Novasurge? I want to have you geared for keeping heads down. In case we need to. If not, Razor is set up with double EMG 55-6s and can do it solo.”

Marble Falls shrugged. “If you want to keep heads down, give me a minigun.”

Captain Nova’s eyebrow rose. He thought for a good minute. “Fine, but only if you think you can handle a Novasurge on your left and don’t forget armor. I need you to be able to protect yourself since you have to let that minigun spin up.”

“Yeah, I can,” Marble Falls confidently stated.

“You will need to start with this,” Rose Lighting said, presenting Marble Falls with a medium gray flight suit.

Marble Falls grabbed it and stepped around the corner. She slipped her dress uniform off and then put the flight suit on. It wasn’t a typical flight suit, which explained the scout title. It already had armor built into it at the hard part around the limbs and the padding was thicker. It was a mix between regular battle clothes and the armor you put over it. It had exterior pockets at the shoulders as well.

Marble Falls came back to the others.

“Head up and look at the ceiling,” Clean Blade said.

Marble Falls complied and they put an armor plate into the holder on her chest.

“Its the medium stuff,” Clean Blade said. “How does it all feel? The uniform looks snug.”

Marble Falls shook herself. Everything stayed in place or only shifted a little. Perfect for flight.

“It feels good.”

“Over here,” Razor Tempest called. “We have your battle saddle set up.”

Marble Falls moved over the lift. The lifts were used for heavy gear. Normally the guns were put on after the saddle was secured on the body. But normal guns didn’t weigh that much. Not like a rocket launcher or minigun.

She stepped over the battle saddle straps until she was over it. They jacked it up a bit more until it was in the right spot to cinch down tight. While it was still supported by the lift, they loaded the minigun.”

“The Novasurge has a small side mag,” Razor Tempest stated. “No reloads. So watch your shots. That’s a total of…”

“Its 210,” Marble Falls said, stopping his mental counting. “Technically 225, but low balling it a bit to be safe.”

Razor Tempest just grinned and let the lift dropped all at once. Marble Falls didn’t move at all when the full weight was suddenly given to her.

“Hmh,” Captain Nova snorted.

“I said they didn’t like me in the HT Unit,” Marble Falls chuckled. “They didn’t liked me flying as much as I did. I was able to flank with blinding speeds, despite the armor and guns. Also, I did look tiny compared to them.”

“Its rare we ever get to see a heavy unit like you,” Lieutenant Spring Jade said. “I do not doubt you are fast enough either. Not with the way you are standing.”

“Time for the rear saddlebags since you can’t carry normal ones,” Razor Tempest said.

At least he gave her a warning before he began to anchor them onto her. The armor provided support for mounting rear saddlebags. So did the battle saddle. But it still required anchors on the upper thigh, which was a bit close and personal.

“And you will need these,” Rose Lightning said. “Standard emergency supplies. Two K-Rations, two Rad-Flush, three RadBlock, a PWT set, a healing potion, a can of emergency water, and spare canteen, already filled. Your breathing mask is in here too, in your right bag. Its a special one for scouts. Our helmets are slightly different.”

Rose Lighting put a filled canteen in the left shoulder pocket and field pad and pens in the right pocket.

“One last thing,” Captain Nova said. “This is your transponder. If your heart stops beating, it will send the location info and let us know you died.”

Captain Nova clipped it around Marble Fall’s neck and then positioned the actual unit on her carotid artery. It was forced in place with medical tape backed with a wrap around her neck. Marble Falls moved around. It would hold until it was forced off.

Captain Nova scanned it with a device. “Its working and synced.”

The others had their transponders put in place and synced.

Rose Lightning gave Marble Falls her helmet. Marble Falls put it on and the system booted up the Heads Up Display. The time popped up in the corner and her E.F.S. showed it was online.

“I’m grabbing a GREP 76-5 Bravo,” Clean Blade said with one slung over his back.

“Okay,” Captain Nova replied.

Nopegasus else was making any changes in equipment and they headed back to get theirs on.

“Can you think of anything you need or have questions about?” Captain Nova asked.

“Not for the gear or supplies,” Marble Falls replied. “However, a question has been bothering me. I get why the radios are worn, but why is yours upside down?”

Captain Nova chuckled with a smile. “I’m a lefty.” Captain Nova moved his left hoof up and clicked his radio button. “I could never get it down using my right, and the units are generic. So I flipped it. It works like a charm.”

“Makes sense,” Marble Falls replied. “It just looks a bit off.”

They were all at the gate by 2020, ready to go. They synced up their com lines and headed out. The takeoff was proper and flawless.

They turned east and began to pick up pace. After a while, they were ordered to break off into teams and do some team flying to synchronize them all up. Marble Falls found Razor Tempest to be a perfect wingmate. He was excellent at reading commands before they were said.

They were brought back together at midnight and began to work through various routines and tactical maneuvers, including break offs. It was quick training, but all of them were skilled and they all fell into place quickly.

Marble Falls had to keep reminding herself that she wasn’t the only new squad mate. They all were new. Except for Captain Nova and Lieutenant Spring Jade. And the two of them flew as one better than any other team Marble Falls had ever seen. Even better than many of the Wonderbolts she had seen flying.

As the sun peaked above the clouds the gate came in sight. They were over farms, it was hidden well, but still easy to pick out. It looked like a farmhouse, but it had no farm around it and it appeared to have three barns. The four buildings walled off the gate.

Fifth Squadron landed in front of the house and were greeted by a Pegasus in regular clothes and a black cloak. The cloak concealed a small single gun battle saddle. It was probably one of the rare carbines or sub-machine guns He didn’t move from his seat on the porch. He knew Captain Nova and Lieutenant Spring Jade by face and name.

His job was to screen any civilians out before they accidentally stumbled on the gate. All of the locals had to know that they were not just a farm, but an Enclave site. There was no point in hiding that. They were not concerned about the locals.

“Captain,” A Lieutenant greeted them inside. “It has been a while.”

“That it has,” Captain Nova replied. “We are heading below.”

The Lieutenant took a quick look at the orders Captain Nova extended.

“Alright. We will open it. But please, we are just about to sit down for breakfast. Take the time for a quick meal.”

“Of course,” Spring Jade smiled. “We wouldn’t miss it. And dinner better be ready for us.”

The Lieutenant laughed. “Oh, I’ll keep something warm for your return. Maybe that pie the farm up the way brought us.”

Lieutenant Spring Jade smiled at Captain Nova. “Besides Captain, I can massage that knot in your wing before we head below.”

“So things are going well here?” Captain Nova asked.

“We are accepted,” The Lieutenant replied. “And last harvest we even helped out. It was appreciated. We are building up a good report here with them. It is a whole lot better than it was when the gate was first put in four years ago.”

“But you, its been a while. And I see things have changed with the Fifth. I can’t help but assume it wasn’t transfers.”

“No,” Captain Nova said stoically. “But we have a good Squadron. A strong one.”

“Of that, I have no doubt.”


	16. Story 3: Fillydelphia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marble Falls is a hot shot Second Lieutenant who has just completed Aerial Combat School and gotten her Silver Wings. Her assignment, Squadron 5. A Scout Squadron. The Scouts have been doing actions below the clouds, scouting and reporting on the land below so that reclamation can begin and resources be gathered. But its a dangerous job and a lot of Scouts have been lost below on the missions.
> 
> Still, there is no better place to be than Scout Command. There is no assignment with more prestige than as a Scout. Marble Falls is ready to do her job and go below. Whatever that entails.

Marble Falls stood in front of the gate. It was a giant metal door in the clouds. There wasn’t much to it. Just a steel box.

Captain Nova gave final orders. “Team, take a RadBlocks and then secure your masks.”

Marble Falls took hers and downed it with a dash of water. The mask fit on slightly differently than the others. Their helmets were not much different, but the typical masks were about protection. They needed protection, but they also needed oxygen to function at higher speeds than what normal troops would be, even in combat. This system used a duel extra large filter system to allow them all of the oxygen they needed.

Captain Nova hit their coms. “Marble Falls dear, you’re first. Get in and secure the area. Then its Razor, Me, Clean Blade, Rose Lightning, and then Lieutenant Spring Jade bringing up the rear.”

“Important for those of you who have never used a gate, especially 17. Its a metal chute through the clouds. Around 30-40 feet, depending on the area. 17 is tighter than most because of the location. So you have to make sure its a straight drop or you will hit the side. That will be an automatic disaster. Redirecting while falling through a gate is not easy or wise.”

Captain Nova raised a hoof and looked at the Lieutenant. He dropped it to signal the opening. The metal broke along the center line and dropped. It was a simple split swing gate.

Marble Falls stepped up to the edge and looked down, judging things. She didn’t even notice the land below. Her focus was on the walls that appeared to be closing in on themselves the further down they went.

Marble Falls took a slight step back once she had judged it. She moved forward into a long step and part tip to drop down. She was close to the wall she had stepped off on but in a few seconds she was free and clear.

Marble Falls didn’t fight the fall, but opened her wings and used it to give her the speed to come up and around, setting herself in a figure 8 pattern to keep watch over the area.

It was desolate. The trees below her were warped and stunted. If it lived, it was twisted and harsh. The land was choking and dying, but it wasn’t going down easily. And it would take any living thing with it that it could as it died.

And that wasn’t covering the light. Despite the thick clouds that sealed the Pegasus Race from the wasteland and protected them, it couldn’t stop the sun. Only most of it. It wasn’t dark, but it was muted. It was more than enough to live, not enough to make you smile, enough to see clearly, but a forever reminder that the sun was gone.

Razor Tempest didn’t join Marble Falls. He set his own pattern. Captain Nova formed up on Marble Falls and so did the rest. Razor Tempest didn’t join them until they were ready to move out.

Marble Falls began to make her entry logs. “Start: Time, 0754. Heading, South by Southeast. Height, unknown. 100 feet below clouds.”

They were staying high as the flew straight to their target. It was not visible. Marble Falls was making reports every ten minutes. There was little charge as the morning wore on.

And there was no good landmarks to note. It was difficult for Marble Falls to ascertain location information. That was why Clean Blade had the Pathfinder on his foreleg. It gave him speed, compass, time, and the ability to track their movements. As he fed information into its programming, he could make stamps that would later be used to give a direct flight path they took. Pairing that with the video cameras they had rolling, they could lay out a full map for their flight. Visual and logistical data.

They flew on. Marble Falls kept checking around her for landmarks. She made a few small ones, but they would be easy to miss, even if you tried to follow their path. Finally the city came into view and the Fifth Squadron dropped down to their operating height of 100 feet.

The city never came. Marble Falls lost her bearing as they found themselves over a sea of indistinguishable suburban housing. It was a nightmare. All off the buildings were decaying differently, but they were all the same. With small backyards and the odd pool here and there. There was nothing special about it. And worse, it blocked the accurate distance to the real city of Fillydelphia.

“Mark Time, 1132. I lost bearing as we entered suburban housing. No way to see where the real city starts. Below, its all the same. No landmarks. Markings will be by time now.”

Marble Falls continued to scan. By the way Razor Tempest was acting off to her right, he had lost his bearing. Things now certainly rested on Clean Blade’s reports for that information. And Marble Falls couldn’t see him from her spot in the formation.

“Mark Time, 1158. Small Park with playground to my 315. Check that, its a school. A school is at my 315.”

Marble Falls did a quick glance to check on the others. She went back to looking at the school. It seemed so peaceful. What horrors did it hide?

A shot rang out.

“Shot fired at Time, 1202. Location and target unknown.”

They flew for several more minutes before more gunfire erupted.

“Mark Time, 1211. Firefight on the ground. My 345. No landmarks.”

Several rounds flew by them. They all held their breath, hoping it was an accident.

A loud thunder erupted and a round blasted past Marble Falls’ head. She instinctively dropped, darting at the location and then opened her wings and slipped right back in formation.

“Mark Time, 1214. Shot fired at team. Over my head. Dart tactic on the general location of the shot. Potentially made a bogie scramble.”

A burst of fire erupted all around them.

“Loosen up!” Captain Nova ordered.

Marble Falls rolled out. Razor Tempest dropped back more, to give a wider coverage.

“Wide pattern at Time 1220. Shots fired at team.”

They all began to move more in their separation. It would make tracking them harder.

“Mark Time, 1227. City edge clear and at my 0. Two minutes out.”

Several more shots were erratically taken. Most were only heard. A pointless waste of lead.

They entered the city’s edge and tightened back up. They began slipping into the taller buildings. More gunfire erupted, but it was not directed at them. It was impossible to tell what direction at their speeds. Everything echoed. Marble Falls marked it in her log.

Automatic gunfire rained down on them from higher up. They rolled apart to avoid it, but stayed together. Captain Nova called for the split and Marble Falls followed after Lieutenant Spring Jade.

“Mark Time, 1242. Standard split. Right, Left, Straight, Left, Right, Straight, Straight, team crossed ahead, Right. Teamed up, 1244.”

The gunfire popped up at times.

“Straight, Right, Left, Mark Time 1245. Left, Straight, Over, Right, Left, park on our Right, Left.”

Marble Falls saw a set of low roof top buildings ahead and it was clear they were going over. Something moved and before Marble Falls understood what was happening there was a flash from a big gun and deafening blast.

Lieutenant Spring Jade just was gone. Lightning. Thunder. Gone.

Marble Falls reacted, lighting the rooftop ahead of them up with her minigun. Nothing came of it except exploding concrete. They were over it a second later.

“Mark Time, 1247. Spring Jape dead. Explosion in formation. Right, Left, Straight, Right, Left.”

Marble Falls focused on calling out their movements. An explosion in the air banged in front of them. It had come from behind. Two more came in quick succession and they turned out of the line of sight.

“Straight, Straight, Over.”

The air erupted in fire again. Both explosions and small arms fire. They took a left and Marble Falls saw a block thing on a building. She briefly saw two ponies on either side. Here minigun spun up, but she canceled it as they turned and were out of it’s sight. The air still exploded behind them in a fit of rage.

Whatever she half saw, it might have caused the explosions. But there was no explaining it, no real description. It looked like an Air Conditioning unit on the rooftop of many of the buildings.

Small arms fire tore through them from multiple sources. Marble Falls felt one hit her belly’s armor and another ripped through her left saddlebag, dumping the contents that survived. As she glanced back at it, she saw Clean Blade drop and pull to the side, slamming into a building at full speed.

“Clean down. Time, 1252.”

They pulled several more turns and everything suddenly opened up.

“Mark Time 1252, Opened up to a crater. Half the city is gone.”

A big landmark for mapping the city, but it also was a death trap. Marble Fall’s geiger counter spiked to highly toxic levels, screeching warnings in her ear. And it was still worse. The air began to explode from all angles. They were exposed and easy targets. Several rockets were launched at their location.

The team was blown apart as an explosion blew up right above their heads. Marble Falls was forced into a spin out. She knew she was feeling more than a headache, but it didn’t matter. She was falling and out of control. Marble Falls opened her wings and finally flipped back and around towards the Squad.

“Blow apart. Time, 1255. Rose Lightning missing.”

More gunfire strafed through them and in between Marble Falls and the others. She had to pull up and avoid it.

There was no way for her to describe the horrors she was feeling. She had a target on her back, and front, and to each side. She was a target. A nice, perfect target. And there was no way to get rid of it. And now it was worse. She was alone, trying to get to the others.

Marble Falls pulled up all the way, getting above the city and then dove on an intersect to the others. She pulled out her wings at the right time and perfectly slid in the open position on Captain Nova’s left.

The air in front of them didn’t explode as much as it was lit on fire as everything went off in their path. They were forced apart. Marble Falls skirted left, Captain Nova pulled up and Razor Tempest banked a hard right.

Marble Falls immediately had to dive to avoid a rocket and small arms fire. She cut low, barely above the crater. The radiation made her tingle. She rolled up to get height and saw Razor Tempest on the crater’s edge. Blood was on his uniform from a bullet wound, above his guns. His guns were the reason why she knew it was him.

He moved, rolling over. Marble Falls didn’t see Captain Nova, so she turned towards him. She was going to grab him and go. She was not going to be alone.

As she came in, a unicorn wielding a bat stepped over to Razor Tempest. Razor Tempest moved his head, looking at the visitor. Marble Falls saw him recognize the danger as he tried to move.

The bat slammed down on his head. The built in goggles shattered on the second hit. Marble Falls spun up her minigun as the third hit slammed home. She canceled it because she would tear apart Razor Tempest as well. A worst sentence for her.

Marble Falls opened her wings and pulled up as she watched in horror as the fourth hit rang home in a splash of blood. The fifth was in motion as she turned and lost sight.

“Mark Time, 1302. Razor dead. No visual on team. Evasive maneuvers.”

Marble Falls almost gave up as more of the sky exploded all around her. Out of nowhere Captain Nova was on her wing. Marble Falls pulled them into a high roll.

The roll gave her enough of a sight to see her next move. She dove and cut across the crater towards a building that had been reduced to it’s mangled steel frame. As they got free of the crater, the air exploded above them.

Marble Falls blacked out as she fell out of the sky. When she blinked awake, the ground was a second away. She gave into her fate.

Marble Falls was slammed into and picked out of the air. She opened her wings and let Captain Nova get her airborne again. They made a straight line to the structure. Their attempts to avoid the blasts had failed them. It didn’t matter.

Marble Falls had lost her mask in the last blast, along with half her helmet. Her left goggle was mostly gone and her right was cracked. The HUD was down. She could not give any more updates, but her com unit was somehow online.

Captain Nova took them in and through the metal structure. They hugged it as it shielded them from the explosions. Small arms fire was directed at them from below. They rolled and Captain Nova took them into an aggressive dive.

Captain Nova edged ahead so they were more in line. He brought them right above the ground, as fast as they could sustain. Marble Falls caught glimpses of movement, but they suddenly entered a very different part of the city.

Skyscrapers and tall buildings were replaced with giant rectangular buildings. Heavy machinery was all around and several cranes were looming over the giant buildings. They had found Philadelphia's legendary factory district.

“Mark Time, fuck!” Marble Falls swore as she remembered she couldn’t see the time or make a report.

Captain Nova pulled them skyward, straight up. Marble Falls rolled a bit as they flew up. As they got to the clouds they leveled off and continued at their previous heading.

Marble Falls saw water off to their left. She tried her com. “Captain, water to our left.”

Captain Nova nodded and they turned towards the water. They began to move in darting, sharp zags to avoid any potential dangers. They had cleared the city, but they were not going to play it safe. It had breathed it’s fire upon the Squadron and sunk it’s teeth into the Enclave too many times now.

Once they were a good 100 miles out over the sea they leveled off. Captain Nova turned them north and they began the return trip. Captain Nova slipped back so he was side by side with Marble Falls.

“How are you dear? Are you hurt?”

“Nothing major,” Marble Falls replied. “I know I’m nicked. I can see blood on my snout. The whole thing was blasted off of my face. At least it was there to take the blast. I know my armor took a few rounds as well.”

“I got nicked and my front chest plate is shattered from multiple strikes too, but I’m fine. I… look, can you push it? We need to make getting back to the gate. Our greatest priority. Then we can figure out what the fuck happened.”

“I’m still gassed up,” Marble Falls shot back. “Let’s fly!”

Captain Nova jetted ahead and Marble Falls had to play catch up for almost a minute before they found their fastest cruising speed. It was a lot faster than they had started with. Still, it was nearing dark when they finally found the gate. Captain Nova knew what he was doing and had gotten them almost straight back.

Captain Nova’s radio was down, so it was Marble Falls who called to the team above. They dropped the gate and Captain Nova sent Marble Falls up first. It was single file.

Marble Falls set down and for half a second was afraid Captain Nova had given up. But he came up.

“CLOSE THEM!” Captain Nova ordered. The pain and rage was evident in his voice.

“Captain!” The Lieutenant yelled, dashing over. “What the...”

He just stopped, unable to form words.

“We are going,” Captain Nova told him. “We need to get back to Scout Command right now.”

“Ready Captain!” Marble Falls immediately said. “But, can we get a drink of water?”

“And food!” The Lieutenant. “Don’t be stupid.”

Captain Nova sighed. “Fifteen minutes. But we can’t take longer. We can’t let it ground us. Trust me dear.”

Marble Falls took a deep breath in. “I do. I understand. A quick bite to eat, bathroom run and gone.”

They got water inside. Captain Nova also had lost his. His saddlebags didn’t exists. The little left was singed from being on fire.

They took Rad-Flush, a RadBlock, downed water, ate, and then did the final prep. Marble Falls met Captain Nova out front. His helmet was off and his cheeks were wet. She formed up beside him, but he didn’t move.

“I… I thought I had lost everypegasus. But then I caught sight of you. I… I already lost Spring. I couldn’t lose you too. If I had lost everypegasus… I… I only came back to get you safely home.”

“Captain, may I ask a question?”

“Yes, but after what we went through, we have a deep bond. Captain doesn’t sound right. Nova, please.”

“Spring Jade was with you since the beginning. It was more than that, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Captain Nova said stoically. “Yes. It was much more than that. But we never feared what we faced because we had each other. And now, I am not morning as much as I am afraid. I am afraid of being alone. It has been so very long, I have forgotten how crippling and dark it is.”

Captain Nova put that fear to use, taking off, straight up. Without running maneuvers, they moved a lot faster. Their cruising speed was reducing as the beating from the mission replaced their adrenaline, but they pushed. It was a little before sunrise when they touched down at Camp Bullis.

They were noticed coming in and the gate had been rolled back. Worse than no gate guard was what it meant. Behind it was General Quick Breeze, in his Wonderbolt armor. By his side was Colonel Shielded Vengeance and Major Firestorm. Both were in armor. All three were clearly shielding themselves against emotions. And the Lieutenant at the gate and withheld any reports.

Captain Nova stood proudly in front of them, letting the pain be his backbone.

“What happened?” General Quick Breeze calmly asked after a deep breath.

“Mission 30,” Nova stated. “The mapping of Fillydelphia and the final mission of Atlas. We need to review mission logs before we say more.”

“Where are the others?” General Quick Breeze directly asked. “And where is Colonel…”

“Fuck off!” Captain Nova yelled. “Dead! Every single one of them was claimed by the wasteland! And now, you know what I know.”

Marble Falls was disappointed in the General and the way they were greeted.

“So, he dies and you jump off on a mission?” General Quick Breeze growled.

“I don’t have to justify it to you!” Captain Nova barked. “But it was a simple mission. You can read the file in the War Room.”

“Why did you do a mission when the Colonel was gone! Why they fuck did I get here yesterday morning and find out that my entire Scout Command was killed!”

“You were getting your reports on Atlas,” Captain Nova spat. “That’s all that mattered. That the operation is now complete. That each mission was undertaken.”

“And many failed! Why did you push when you didn’t have to? When Scout Command was gone!”

Captain Nova sighed and hung his head. He was physically tired. But his anger was burning strong.

“Because,” Captain Nova growled. “We had to complete Atlas. Because we knew what was coming. And we were not going to leave a mission on the table.”

“And what was coming?” General Quick Breeze asked, holding his anger back.

Captain Nova ignored him. “Tell me Lieutenant Firestorm, how long ago were the others told to stand down.”

She let a bit of her breath out. It spoke more than words ever could convey.

“That’s why,” Captain Nova continued. “I was not going to let it all go to waste when we had one simple, final mission. And not while I had a full team. We knew what was coming. And we were not going to let it all get shut down without getting that fucking map!”

General Quick Breeze exploded. “You lost dozens of lives over a map! You let your map dictate the choices of the command so that they lost their lives!”

“Fuck no!” Captain Nova yelled back, narrowing his eyes in hatred at General Quick Breeze. “We did no such thing. It was decided by the five Squadron heads that Atlas would be done before it all ended. We knew it was coming to an end.”

“Five years, all blood with no tangible gain, we were not going to let it happen. We had fought too hard. We had outright lost the Seventeenth, Fifty, Fifty-Seventh, and the Seventy-Second. We knew teams were ready, but had not been released. We knew were were on a short timer.”

“So Operation Atlas was built. It was 30 missions to map the key points of the wasteland. We knew the risks. And we lost. But it wasn’t thrown away. We were fighting against the wasteland itself, in an attempt to get something for the next generation. So that our blood meant something! So that our sacrifice could spare some blood for when the next generation has to face below!”

“We went down blind and we were not going to fucking let that happen again! I was first down and last out! And if it cost all nine squadrons fine! We fucking swore to get Atlas done, now let us go write our report and lick our wounds! We can discuss ethics later.”

Marble Falls was the first to move. She confidently stepped forward and then around the three Wonderbolts. Captain Nova stepped to her outside, letting her shield him. They didn’t know what to do with them walking past them.

They entered Building Two and went to the War Room. Captain Nova locked the door behind them.

“Terminal,” He said, pointing to the six along the wall. “Plug your helmet into it and see what you got.”

Marble Falls plugged her helmet in. Captain Nova had to pace a bit before he could settle down and plug his in.

“I have it all,” Marble Falls said. “Well, all until my helmet was half ripped off. I lost my recording mic then.”

“I had lost my com line,” Captain Nova said, browsing his data. “I lost my data stream when we got to the crater.”

“I barely got anything said at that time,” Marble Falls sighed. “I just…”

“You were surviving,” Captain Nova finished. “And that is what was important. We don’t need audio reports to explain that time and our observations.”

“We needed to do it,” Marble Falls said. “I never doubted that. I didn’t even think. I got here, it meant the Fifth Squadron was at it’s full strength, so of course we had a mission. The fact that Forty-One had been lost the day or two prior, it didn’t matter. We had a mission prepared for us, with clear orders.”

Captain Nova took in a deep breath. “Yes, we did. Its difficult to see that from the outside, but it was set. We didn’t need the Colonel to be alive to give the order. It had been given when the operation was put in place.”

“And I will attest to it,” Marble Falls said. “I believe in what we did. That it was the right call. And I was caught up by Rose on what had been happening. I knew the risks. I… we never could have seen Fillydelphia being so high risk for a fly over.”

“I never would have sent us in if we had a hint of it,” Captain Nova added. “Can you write a report now, or do you need rest?”

“I’ve been typing, while you have been spacing out.”

Captain Nova chuckled. “I do that when I am concentrating. Especially thinking. I did it before all of these missions. But it got worse. My wing got worse. Some pony scrambled my brains a dozen missions back. Before Atlas.”

“After whatever the fuck we just experienced, I believe it.”

Marble Falls wiped some blood off of the terminal. “I am assuming we are grounded.”

“The whole program was going to be scrapped. Its beyond that. And now, we have an angry General Quick Breeze to handle. And its going to have to take a bit to shove him back so we can put bandaids on and take a bit to map the mission.”

“I have good reports on our turns. Every action at each street was given, even stated if we went over a building. I have all four deaths marked with times. I will stick to that report and my belief in the mission. Those are the facts and I won’t slip into speculations.”

Captain Nova sighed. “The mares always die first. Jade was always the exception to that rule. Jade went down, I can’t believe it wasn’t Clean Blade or Razor who survived with me. Jade and then Rose. Always first.”

“Jade and then Rose?” Marble Falls asked. “I saw Clean Blade go down shortly after Spring Jade did. And I lost Rose Lightning in the crater when I got separated from a spin out, the result of a blast.”

“Fuck,” Captain Nova swore. “That’s not right. I know it was Rose. Its done. It doesn’t matter. They all went down valiantly.”

“That they did,” Marble Falls replied quietly. “A fight to the end.”

Marble Falls perked up. “But, we are here, locked away from that fucker, and we had a decent enough meal several hours ago. I am ready to chart these time stamps. To map the bitch out.”

“I like you, dear,” Captain Nova smiled at her. “You are a fine officer with a good head and a great heart. One that is perfect for Scout Command. No nonsense. Yes. Lets chart!”

“I lost our heading when we hit the suburbs,” Marble Falls said.

Captain Nova sighed. “So did I. We need what Clean Blade had. But we don’t have it. So no sense crying over lost data, only over the lost friends and comrades. I have a general idea of where we entered.”

“Same, but it is a very general, wide area.”

Captain Nova scanned Marble Falls’ recordings that had been dictated by the program. “You have good, turn by turn information. That is impressive. Too bad the Scouts are through.”

“Lets get this charted,” Marble Falls said. “Before we get disturbed. Again.”

 


	17. Story 3: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marble Falls is a hot shot Second Lieutenant who has just completed Aerial Combat School and gotten her Silver Wings. Her assignment, Squadron 5. A Scout Squadron. The Scouts have been doing actions below the clouds, scouting and reporting on the land below so that reclamation can begin and resources be gathered. But its a dangerous job and a lot of Scouts have been lost below on the missions.
> 
> Still, there is no better place to be than Scout Command. There is no assignment with more prestige than as a Scout. Marble Falls is ready to do her job and go below. Whatever that entails.

Marble Falls stood in front of the Council. She was in at ease, but there was nothing at ease about it. And worst of all, she had no clue why she was here. Not after all this time.

“You have been flying,” The Chief Counselor said, opening the meeting.

Marble Falls stood there, waiting. It was a fact. There has no response to give.

“Captain Nova has been joining you,” Fourth Counselor added.

Again, another statement. Nothing to open dialogue. Not enough for her anyway.

“Lieutenant,” The seventh Counselor said, shifting in the seat. “How are you feeling. It was a difficult, trial, you faced. You were grounded for the past two months. You were hospitalized for more than the few wounds you received. You have not been, social. You have not kept to a particular schedule. I am concerned for your health on that matter.”

“What is there to keep?” Marble Falls asked. “I am one of the only two in the military who went below. Everypegasus else was killed. There are no others like me. The Fifth Squadron is mine and mine alone. I am aware that Captain Nova put his retirement in. That leaves me ans me alone, to keep the Fifth Squadron on track. We train as I see fit. At my discretion. At the needs of the Squadron.”

“But I was not brought in to talk about my training tactics.”

“No,” The Chief Counselor sighed. “We have more pressing matters to discuss. But we want to make sure that you are healthy and solid before we ask anything of you.”

“ No time like the present,” Marble Falls stated. “Ask away.”

“Its not a simple thing to ask,” The Seventh Counselor said. “Not all of us agree its time.”

Marble Falls shook her head slowly. “At least its not more pointless medals.”

“Medals are coming, Fourth Counselor stated. But it has nothing to do with that.”

Marble Falls narrowed her eyes at him. “What shit am I getting? I was barely below. I did nothing special.”

“For starters, you were hospitalized for shrapnel in your body.”

“Surface cuts,” Marble Falls growled. “Nothing more. Nothing to take me out of the fight.”

“Still enough for the purple heart, by the guidelines.”

“Fuck,” Marble Falls spat.

“Defense Meritorious Service Medal,” Fourth Counselor stated. “You went below and ended up in combat trying to map Fillydelphia. Your own reports show you fought hard and well to make the map you guys did. That one was earned. Combat classified it as Defense, not just the Meritorious Service Medal.”

Marble Falls silently took it and shook her head. “Please tell me no combat valor awards. I didn’t do anything.”

“No, we looked but despite all you did, no.”

Marble Falls let out a huge sigh of relief.

“But, you will be getting the Council’s Unit Citation award. Its no medal, but the Fifth Squadron earned it’s 9th Citation from us for their service below. You get one ribbon because that is the only one you were apart of.”

“And you will be getting the campaign medal for the missions. Every soldier that went below during these campaigns will be better it. We just can not settle on a design.”

“That’s easy,” Marble Falls said annoyed. She regretted it.

“What do you suggest?” The Chief Counselor asked.

Marble Falls took a deep breath in. “A pure white ribbon, flanked on the sides by black. The center should be purple.”

“Significance?”

“White for the purity of the Squadrons and all that went below. We were not ready. We were untainted. The black flanking it serves as a reminder of the despair that below brings and is. The purple center is for the blood spilled. Every drop. Simple but with great meaning.”

“Unfortunately, it is just me and Captain Nova who will have the opportunity to wear it. And I am sure that he will have plenty of campaign stars on his.”

“22 missions,” The Fourth Counselor said. “Which will mean he maxes out with 4 Gold Starts on the ribbon. It is a simple, but expertly designed one. I am sure it will take nothing to get that approved. The medal will need to be designed as well.”

Marble Falls shook her head, taking the bait. “A compass. Simple, easy. We are going after information below. Mapping and learning. A compass to point the way. It takes one to know one. Even after one mission. Losing your direct location below is easy to do.”

“Do any of you disapprove of the design?” The Chief Counselor asked. “Then it shall be so!”

“I’m still not here to designed fucking medals. What am I here for.”

The Fourth Counselor spoke. “You said white stood for purity. For how unready we were to go below. It has great meaning. But now we know. Everything has been halted. All teams stood down. Scout Command was passed to Colonel Nova…”

“Colonel?” Marble Falls asked. “He was no Colonel when we went down.”

“That’s a gray area,” The Chief Counselor stated. “Colonel Relentless Blade left orders for Captain Nova and First Lieutenant Spring Jade when he went below on Forty-One's last mission. The Fifth was below at the time. They were promotions to Colonel and Major.”

“Nova has ignored them, but he knew it was coming. He never even opened the promotion letters that were addressed to them. Even before the Colonel’s death was confirmed. He won’t accept them. Despite being Scout Command’s second, he won’t. We have tried. We are not sure why.”

“Just, leave him alone,” Marble Falls stated. “Leave him at Captain. He is done. It’s not worth the fight, even if he deserves it.”

“You have done a lot of impressive things,” Fifth Counselor stated. “Although you started as an NCO and quickly reached Sergeant, you soon won the right to be an Officer Candidate, and passed at the top of the class. Your appointment to First Lieutenant was well deserved after the mission.”

“Yes it was,” Marble Falls stated, confused. “Especially with the other members down and the Fifth Squadron relying on my wings to lead it.”

“We think you can be more,” Fourth Counselor said.

They finally were getting to where they had called her in.

“The first campaign below is done. And it was named Atlas Campaign. Yes, after the last operation that was launch. We launched the campaign because our sustainability is rapidly decreasing. We need to access the raw and scrap materials below.”

“We are not ready. We need several years to recuperate and reorganize. The blood that was lost was too great. And things are not always as they seem. The wasteland has power and we must be careful and take great steps to protect whoever shall be going below again.”

“You have proven yourself to be a high quality leader, a good teacher, and have experience below that can not be replaced. We are calling upon you to take up the honorable mantle to lead the preparations and design the next program. We can not avoid going below.”

“No,” Marble Falls flatly stated.

“Lieutenant,” The Chief Counselor said. “You gave an oath to serve the Grand Pegasus Enclave, in the best way possible.”

“No!” Marble Falls interject. “I gave an oath to serve the Pegasus Race, not the council. You might think that me leading is the best, but I will not do it! It is not where I can serve the best. I did my service below!”

“Lieutenant,” The Fourth Counselor calmly said. “You have experience we can not get anywhere else. We need that. The Pegasus Race needs that.”

“I can not,” Marble Falls firmly said. “I can not do it again.”

“You wouldn’t have to go below,” The Fifth Counselor stated. “We need a Colonel to lead the project, not an officer to go below. You are that officer.”

“Fuck off!” Marble Falls spit, waving them off with her wing. “My duty is taking me to the Wonderbolts, where my skills and experience as a Scout mean something. Where I can feel good about my service and push myself to excel. I can’t do that with what you are asking. So fuck off and never ask me again! My answer is and always will be, no!”

Marble Falls turned and walked to the exit. “Testing is in two weeks. Obviously your tracking of me has failed, or else you would know I have been doing maneuvers with some Wonderbolts stationed at Mareland and I have been training for that testing.”

“Lieutenant! Stop!” The Chief Counselor ordered. “You need to know…”

Marble Falls whipped her head around, anger flaring. “I said no. Fuck off!”

Marble Falls slammed the doors behind her and trotted off to get back in the air and training. She was going to go where she was needed and appreciated.

The Chief Counselor leaned back in his chair. “I was going to warn her that the Wonderbolts have to be ready to head below at any time. All of them. She will learn that soon enough.”

“It will keep her where we need her,” Fourth Counselor stated. “I am not well versed in the Aerial Combat Battalion, but I will put in a request with the Wonderbolts that she goes to a Squad that is stationed at Fort Wind. I am sure she will help teach. And it will drop her further back on the list for those that go below. At least I can request to give her some relief. She will make a fine Wonderbolt.”

“We are just going to blow her off telling us to fuck off?” Third Counselor asked.

“We put a lot of pressure on her,” Fifth Counselor stated. “On a very delicate subject. I can’t imagine what she went through. So yes.”

“Her teaching will be good,” The Chief Counselor stated. “Maybe, in a year or two, we can hook her in. But we will play that by ear. It was traumatic enough for her. First and Last and a blood bath that she barely escaped. The reports of who she watched go down and how… well I don’t want to push it any more.”

“So, maybe in a year or two we will get lucky. She may help whoever we pick to kick start the program again. Without her leading it, we might as well take a year or two off. Disband the Recon Teams and break up the Scout Squadrons we had on deck. Shake the entire Aerial Combat Units up and rebalance them. That is the best course of action.”

“Agree,” The Fourth Counselor stated. “I will prepare orders for that to happen. And I will extend the offer to test for the Wonderbolts to all who were On Deck for Scouts and Recon. We want to keep them close.”


End file.
